War of Humanity
by bitterindian
Summary: Rogue comes back to the mansion years after Jean's death different, bringing with her a mystery. Which forces Xmen's involvement. A sequel to X3. Chapter twenty is up. Remy, and Emma appear. Read the first two chapters, I promise you won't regret it.
1. This is just the beginning

Enjoy!

* * *

Fifteen years ago...

The boy ran through the streets of New Orleans. His young legs carried him further and further away from his latest theft. Turning the corner, he ran into the very man he stole from. 'How...'

The man grabbed the boy's shirt.

'You runnin' from somethin'?' The man said calmly as he brought the boy closer.

'Let go of me' the boy struggled.

The man brought the boy face to face with him, his eyes widened at what he saw, 'who are you?'

'None of you business.'

'The name is Jean Luc Lebeau'

'I don' care.'

'Very few people are able to steal from me. You have something special my boy.'

The man set the boy down, but kept his hand on the boy's shoulder, 'welcome to the thieves' guild.'

* * *

Five years ago...

A young man walked into the board room. He stood there proud assured that he would get what he came for.

In front of him sat all the prominent figures in the scientific community.

At the head of the table sat Dr. Maxwell, the foremost expert in genetics research.

'Dr. Nathaniel Essex, thank you for coming.'

'It is my pleasure sir.'

Dr. Maxwell took a deep breath, 'our board is has shown some growing concern with your genetics research doctor.'

Dr. Essex looked around; no one would meet his eye. The overwhelming fear that this meeting was not to congratulate him on his work shook him. 'My work is important to the human and mutant race.'

'….There is talk about what is happening in your lab Doctor.'

Dr. Essex, arrogantly said, 'Nothing that should be of your concern.'

The man sighed pushing a manila file towards him, 'But it is our concern when rumors of abuse, negligence, and unethical methods are used.'

'Nothing outside the bounds of reason sir. Think of the potential, think of the drugs we can produce with my research.' Essex said calmly, trying to hide the growing fury

Dr. Maxwell shook his head, 'Not if the research is ethically unsound. Rumors that plague your research can destroy hundreds of research now and in the future. It's not worth it, _you're_ not worth it.'

Dr. Essex's eyes narrowed, 'My work will eclipse all others!'

Dr. Maxwell shot back, 'Your work is putting people's lives in danger. You're a scientist for God's sakes; realize what you are doing to your own patients. I cannot allow you to continue. We're pulling our money. I'm sorry.'

Dr. Essex looked at each of the men around the table, before turning back to Dr. Maxwell, 'But-You're trying to keep the research for yourself aren't you.'

Maxwell calmly stood up, tugging at his suit, 'get a hold of yourself doctor or you will be escorted out of here immediately.'

Dr. Essex sneered, 'You will regret this Maxwell, all of you. What I have is the next evolution in humans and mutants, the next stage in human history. I intend to BE the next step in EVOLUTION.'

The boardroom broke into chaos.

* * *

_Present time…_

He sat there everyday, an old man playing chess by himself. People would glance over, wondering whom he was imagining he was playing with. Sometimes, he would simply smile, or even throw in a little chuckle at his opponent. But people left him alone, the way he preferred it.

'Mutants are they back...'

He sighed as he could hear the news from a radio a few tables away. A shadow loomed over him as he contemplated his next move.

'How you sit here in de park playing chess wit' nobody old man?'

He never looked up.

'Young man, you are blocking the sun. As you have pointed out I am an old man, my time with the sun is somewhat limited.' He moved the black pawn, 'check'

A young man's hand moved the white pawn, thus eliminating the old man's chess piece.

'The cure has failed as millions of mutants…crackle...who had taken the cure…crackle…manifestations of their powers again…'

'Monsieur, I think you need practice.' Suddenly moving his piece to the end of the board, the old man could hear the smirk in his voice, 'checkmate.'

'President Creed has issued…crackle...Mutant task force headed by Nick Fury…'

The young man smirked. 'My boss requests your assistance on a…shall we say sensitive subject.'

'Oh' the old man raised an eyebrow, his chin resting on his fist. 'I'm sure you have the wrong man. Run along now.'

'I believe you have a certain expertise wit' mutants.' Grabbing something from inside his trench coat, he held it out to Magneto.

'Are mutants taking over-' _SCREECH_

'Hey, what the hell happened to my radio?' a man behind him yelled.

Magneto stared at the object the young man held out, before throwing a startling look at the young man. 'Where did you get this?'

The man raised his sunglasses and smiled.

His red pupils contracting slightly as he stared at Magneto. 'My boss has many connections.'

* * *

The woman could hear the banging. She ran down the hall breathing deeply, her heart raced, as her little girl was the only thing that occupied her mind.

Opening each of the doors along the hallway, she called out for her. 'Anna?' One door after the other,

She opened the door to the bathroom.

'Mommy' the girl cried out.

Hearing the voice, the woman turned to the sound. Touching the edge of the tub, she felt for the girl. Once she touched her, the woman scooped up the child and ran out of the room.

Pausing, she heard her front door cracking under the men trying to get in. She ran in the opposite direction. The shouting came closer.

'Mommy!'

'it's okay, it's okay.'

The woman ran down the hall into the bedroom. Pulling open her closet door, she set her child down on the floor, 'Stay quiet baby'

'Mommy?'

The door shut on the little girl plunging her in pitch black.

The little girl heard male voices shouting, the bedroom door opened with a sharp thud.

She could hear her mother pleading with them.

The door opened, and the little girl stared up at the barrel of a gun

Suddenly gunshots broke the silence.

Bang! Bang!

* * *

Read and Review!


	2. In time we hate that which we often fear

Rogue slowly smiled as she came upon Bobby and another woman with shocking pink hair.

Rogue remembered the last time they saw each other.

_There she sat on his bed. The door closed, she stared at the blank wall for the longest time. She was more concerned with the crack and bumps on the wall, then the potential that awaited her. She heard the thumping on the staircase and down the hall. Something in her told her it was he and her heart beat faster._

_The door opened in a rush, and she had no time to react. _

_He rushed in saying something about doing it for him and all she could do was stare into his eyes. His eyes were an extraordinarily blue, she thought._

_Bobby wondered if she did it and she only smiled._

_Seeing their grief after the battle, Rogue realized she didn't belong there anymore._

'_I'm sorry', she walked away from him and her home. She never touched him once, not even to hug him._

_She turned her back on him and headed to New York City._

Now Rogue stood in front of him, so different, it was hard to comprehend. Her head was tilted up, as if she belonged in the space she occupied. She no longer cowered in her skin, but seemed colder, edgier…darker.

Bobby's eyes widened in astonishment. 'Uh, R-Rogue'

Rogue saw the woman elbowing him, but when he continued gaping like a fish, the girl held out her own hand. 'Hey, name's Marrow. Bobby is usually more articulate then this.'

Rogue held out her hand, grinning at this vivacious woman. Her energy was infectious.

'usually, I'm Rogue.'

Both turned to Bobby who seemed to be turning a deep shade of purple.

Rogue looked concerned, 'Bobby? Bobby?'

Bobby shook his head trying to get a grasp of what was going on. 'You're here?...in the mansion.' His voice croaked.

Rogue softly smiled, 'for the moment yes.'

Bobby looked so out of it, Rogue didn't have the heart to tell him that he was supposed to show her room.

Marrow just grinned at both of them, 'Welcome to the school of freaks. You a student?'

Rogue chuckled, 'was',

She liked the moniker, and she thought she was starting to like this girl.

Marrow's brow wrinkled, she didn't remember anyone mentioning…then she saw the two white stripes in her hair. Ah the infamous Rogue, the student who Magneto single handedly chased down, the girl who could suck a girl's life out in seconds.

Marrow noticed Rogue didn't have gloves on, but she flinched when Bobby or herself made abrupt movements.

Rogue turned and started walking up the stairs, her bag swinging with each step. Bobby started chasing after her, he yelled over his shoulder, 'talk to you later Marrow.'

Marrow just stood there, hand on her hip, 'what the hell?' before shaking her head and heading to the rec room.

Rogue could hear Bobby behind him; she slowed down, waiting for him to catch up to her.

As she walked down the halls with him by her side, she felt nothing, and that's what surprised her. When she was his girlfriend, she felt exhilaration, as if what they were doing wasn't allowed. But now, glancing out of the corner of her eye, she still noticed that he was cute.

Bobby shoved his hands in his pocket, and all Rogue could think about was the internal kid in him.

They were silent as they walked through down the hall. Both sneaking glances at each other, trying to gauge what the other was thinking.

Bobby stopped in front of one of the rooms at the far end of the hall, definitely not her old room, but then again she didn't expect her old room. Opening the door, she could see a desk, chair, and a bed, small but sufficient.

'Cozy' Rogue remarked as she entered the room. Bobby waited at the door, watching as Rogue walked around the room, her heels clicking on the wooden floor.

She turned around, facing Bobby. Putting down the bag, she took her hat off. 'So you and Marrow?'

Bobby was quick to shake his head, 'no no, absolutely not.'

Rogue smiled, 'uh-huh.'

Bobby watched as she turned around to look out the window at the far wall. A part of him was angry with her, she left, and she had no right to any opinion about his love life.

Another part of him was angry that she didn't show more emotion, more jealousy, some sort of reaction. But then the biggest emotion was relief, pure relief that there were no expectations between them.

As he observed her, he realized she didn't give much of a reaction to anything. She seemed preoccupied with something, something was going on in her head, and she tuned the world out.

Half murmuring, 'so this is what happened to the school.' She looked out over the school grounds. A fraction of the students that once lived here remained in the school.

Despite her own personal problems with the school, she was sad to see the mansion like this. It was meant for laughter, it was meant for students who sought a haven. It was meant for more then what it was now.

Bobby cleared his throat, trying to think of some smooth way of saying it, 'Why are you here Rogue?'

Rogue looked startled as she abruptly turned her head to him. Her eyes widened as if she was caught doing something she wasn't supposed to.

Rogue backed away from the window and walked towards him

Bobby stood there, hands folded across his chest as he leaned against the doorframe.

'Sorry Bobby, but I need a moment to myself.' She said as she grabbed the door to her room, she put her hand on his chest, pushing him out the door.

'But-'

Bobby was faced with a wooden door a hair's breadth from his nose. Guess they both took the coward's way out, and avoided talking about what they needed to. He put his forehead against the door. He muttered, 'smooth Bobby, real smooth.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan lit up a cheap cigar. Inhaling deeply, he let it out slowly in the night. It was late September, the weather nice and breezy. He looked up to the night skies, wondering what the woman upstairs was doing here.

Bobby came down the stairs, a little shell-shocked. He said something about her being different. She seemed to be far removed.

Logan noticed a few similar things. He noticed she did not hug him or touch him at all at the front door. But her hands were ungloved. He noticed her walk, her movements. Too controlled, but he could not point out why her change in demeanor would be questionable. She seemed like she was keep a tight control over her emotions. She was almost as good as Storm.

While puzzling over the newest addition to the household, he decided to walk out onto the grounds and take a smoke.

As he stared out onto the forests, he heard a movement of cloth behind him. 'Man can't get a decent amount of peace around here, Storm.' He growled, not bothering to look behind him.

Storm; walked up next to him, in her heels, she came up to his shoulder. He looked down at her.

She was looking out in the distance. A small smile graced her face, 'I don't think you're going to get any anytime soon. This is a school Logan. And you should not be smoking?'

Storm quietly admonished.

Logan responding only with a grin, 'so she's back. You let her stay?'

Storm nodded her hand, 'of course, professor would never turn away someone.'

Logan pulled his cigar out of his mouth, 'she wants something doesn't she?'

Storm was quiet for a few seconds, thinking about her actions, 'I don't think she is in any danger herself, but yes something is going on.'

Logan stared at Storm, seeing if she was telling the truth about Rogue not being in danger, 'Guess I gotta talk to her.' As he turned to walk in, Storm put her hand on his arm.

'Logan, maybe one of the other's should talk to her. You are not exactly known for being charming, and Rogue might not exactly be willing to talk to you.'

Logan quirked one eyebrow, 'Charming? I can be charming?' the expression on Storm's face made Logan wonder what it is about charming that made girls flutter.

He remembered passing girls in the hallways saying Scott was charming, Rogue called Bobby charming. Even Storm said she had met a few charming people in her days.

Logan rolled his shoulders relieving some tension, muttering, 'charming.'

'So she's back'

Storm nodded looking up at Logan, she examined his face trying to gauge his reaction. 'Yes, how do you feel about it.'

Logan thought about it for a moment, 'relieved, she needed this place more then I did.'

Storm was silent for a moment, she thought they both needed this place more then they thought. That is why they both eventually came back.

Storm just shook her head trying to shake the thoughts in her, 'See you later Logan.'

She walked away, leaving Logan out there to stare at the moonlit forest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Throughout the entire meal, Rogue felt the curious looks of everybody. Most of who she did not remember being there when she lived here. Storm definitely recruited more students.

She learned quickly where the former x-men members were.

Hank was off in Washington debating ethical policies in science.

Warren was in New York City taking care of his business.

Bobby went to UCLA for his accounting degree, but moved back several years ago. Although having a place of his own in the city, he liked to stay at the mansion as much as possible.

Kitty worked as a computer analyst in the city as well, in fact she was at a meeting right now, although she permanently stayed in the mansion. She could do most of her work from her laptop, so she opted to stay here to help Storm out.

Marrow sat next to her, a punk rocker in hair and style. Rogue found her amusing, if a bit sarcastic. Her power was apparently abnormal growth of bones. She demonstrated by skewing Bobby's steak with spikes made of bone. Bobby was so disgusted in finding human bone in his steak; he opted for the pasta instead.

Rogue grinned at some of the other people who were here, there was one girl who could turn her body into lava, and created volcanoes where ever she went.

Another girl was a Chinese girl in another body. She was a master of martial arts and was wicked with the Katana. At least she thought that was the story.

Marrow leaned over, 'Don't worry; we're all fairly trained in our powers. '

Rogue murmured, 'I wasn't worried.' Glancing around at all the students displaying their powers like it was nothing. What she would have given to have that sort of freedom with hers, that sort of control of it.

Marrow snorted a bit before continuing the conversation with the other students. Rogue noticed Logan's absence and Bobby kept throwing her strange glances.

'So how did you control your powers?' One of the other girls asked, curious.

Silence.

Everyone stared at Rogue, as her face got hotter and hotter. All the students had heard about her by now. How she was unable to touch even her boyfriend, who sat right there. How she had went after the cure, only to walk away. Most believed she had taken the cure. And she had. But after six years, the cure had to have worn off.

Rogue softly smiled, 'I met someone who…who helped me.', but her eyes were cold as green steel. Marrow cracked some joke in the background about helping her bone growth, and the rest of the table followed suit.

Rogue looked up to see Storm watching from all the way down the table. She was observing her like a specimen. Rogue just nodded before continuing to eat.

Rogue lay in her bed. One arm across her stomach and the other under her head, she stared up at the ceiling. Her room was completely bare save for the jacket thrown over the chair. Her duffel bag sat at the bottom of the bed.

Her mind kept wandering over her conversation with Storm. Impossible, Storm had said, but Rogue wants the impossible done. She had a lot to do in the next few days.

As she thought about her situation, she started twirling the dog tags in her hand. Out of habit, she would twirl them when she was contemplating her life and decisions she had to make.

Logan had set them in her hands again when she left. Told her to find him when she's found what she needed. She had kept them around her neck all these years, weighing heavy around her neck.

She wasn't entirely sure she had found what she wanted and was hesitant in giving them back. A part of her felt that this was one thing she had of Logan's that no one else could really touch. Not even the great Jean Grey.

Rogue wanted to hit herself for feeling this even now. It was a stupid crush on a fairly older man. Logan's healing kept him forever young, but he had been here for an entire century. She was a foolish young girl who had more problems then the entire New York state psychiatric ward. Clearly she had hero worshipped him. She wasn't denying that he was her hero still, but she thought she could hold some grace in front of him, instead of resorting to her angst teen self.

Right now she had bigger things to be concerned about

Sighing, she turned onto her side and stared out the window, she had to make sure this would work; else they would be in trouble.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She sat there, a goddess in the dessert. People worshipped her from all over, bearing gifts of fruit and cloth. _

_She was wrapped in a simple silk white cloth. Her inky black hair curled down her back. Her bronze skin glistened in the sunlight as she sat there. _

_Gold bracelets circled her wrists, arms, and her neck, softly clinking as she shifted one way or the other._

_She sat in her tent on a nice peace of cloth, watching and laughing as the spirits in front of her danced about talking and chattering with each other._

_Since she was a little girl, she could see them. She assumed everyone could see them, but her mother told her she was one of the unique. And so she had listened to the spirits, told them her people what the spirits told her._

_She was enjoying the newest tales, when all of the spirits whispered loudly, hide! Hide! They're coming!_

_Suddenly shouts could be heard outside her tent. The cries of hundreds surrounded her._

_The sound of horses pounded, sending small rocks scattering at her feet._

_Looking up, beyond her tent, she saw shadows of men with long swords, others skewered at the ends of them._

_The raiders came into the small dessert camp, dressed in black, they grabbed at the women and children, killing the men at first sight._

_The flap to her tent opened, a raider stepped in, all but his dark eyes shrouded in material._

_She scrambled back, trying to protect herself. Her hands trying to find some kind of weapon, but the man just grabbed her cloth._

_He looked her up and down, before tossing her out of the tent._

_She landed in a bone jarring thump. Turning onto her back, she looked up as several of the women were tied and placed in a wagon._

_The raider stepped out of her tent, signaling to the others that he was done. _

_As she was being pulled along to the wagon, she saw dead men and children at her feet, all of their mouths open in shock. Blood stained the sand red, drying in the hot sun instantly._

_All the girls' eyes were wide with fear as they stared out at the brutal sun pounding on their backs._

_In the distance they could see their caravan disappearing in the sand, never to be found again._

Rogue awoke with a start, breathing deeply as she gripped her bedcovers. Staring down at her lap, she tried to calm herself.

In a moment she lay back down taking a long time to fall back to sleep.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Logan wasn't about to admit he had been finding ways to avoid her. Logan doesn't _really_ avoid anyone.

Logan sniffed the air, liking the scent but unable to detect it, he followed it through the hallway.

The scent led him to the kitchen, where Rogue stood against the counter.

Early morning sun shone through the windows, lighting up the kitchen.

Logan paused for a moment to watch Rogue lean against the counter. She wore white pajama pants and a small whit t-shirt. Her hair was in a messy ponytail.

Black rimmed glasses were perched on her nose as she read the morning newspaper. She sipped from a white mug as she scanned the articles.

Logan moved slowly into the room, trying to be as quiet as possible, but something caught her attention.

Looking up, she smiled. 'Morning Logan.'

'Mornin' darlin'

Logan approached her slowly, lazily. Rogue's eyes widened when she realized Logan was coming to her. Setting the coffee down, she braced herself against the counter.

Logan moved in, until his hips were touching hers. Leaning forward, Rogue thought he was going to kiss her. She took a deep breath and held it as she could smell him.

Suddenly she heard the cupboard open and the clink of a ceramic mug.

Logan smirked as he went to the coffee pot on the opposite side of the room.

Rogue relaxed a bit, swallowing hard. That was a cruel move he made, and she wasn't happy. Frowning, she watched his lazy movements. At one point she would have given anything to have him do something like that to her. In her once innocent mind, she wanted him to be one of those heroes from the trashy romance novels Jubilee hid under her bed. He finally does it, and she feels herself being drawn back to those days of following him like a pathetic puppy dog. She had to stop being angry with herself. She was older now, supposidly wiser, and far more bitter.

She whipped her glasses off and threw the newspaper onto the table.

'Riots in every major city.' She put her hand on the chair, her hip jutted out.

Logan sat down at the table, ignoring the newspaper. Instead he kept drinking his coffee, his eyes never leaving her.

'Never thought I would say this, it's getting worse Logan.'

Logan shrugged, 'never thought otherwise.'

Rogue hesitated whispering, 'But it shouldn't be like this'

Logan's head snapped up. His eyes narrowed on her.

'Darlin' it's always like this'

'Aaaarrrgghhh, but...aren't you guys the X-men, isn't this what you guys are supposed to stop.'

Logan shrugged, 'what do you expect. after the mansion blew up, Storm, and I agree with her, that the students were better protected if we didn't dance around in leather suits. The X-men are no more.'

Rogue stared at him, placing the newspaper right in front of him and tapping the picture. 'Maybe doing nothing isn't enough anymore'

Rogue disappeared through the doorway.

There was a picture of a woman and a little girl smiling. Under the picture read three FOH members were found dead. Mother and daughter slain as well.

Logan took the newspaper and pulled it closer. His eyes quickly roving over the words, before he put it down. He looked at the spot where Rogue once stood, his brows wrinkled in a frown.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bobby sat next to Kitty flipping through the channels.

His arm lay around her as they enjoyed nights like this. The mansion was quiet, and it was dark outiside. Bobby smiled at his girl laying her hand on his arm.

As he channels flipped, Bobby noticed more and more news channels showing up.

'FOH members were found dead in an apartment'

'Could this be the end for all mutants….

'President Creed has issued a statement.'

Bobby sat up, leaning forward. Kitty, slightly dozing, was disturbed by the movement, confused she shifted closer. 'Bobby?'

Bobby shushed her, raising the volume on the television set.

'President Creed has allotted millions to the sentinel program. He calls it the guarantee of protection for Humans all over the country.'

Bobby and Kitty both looked with open mouths. They had thought this was dying. As long as everyone kept quiet, no one gave any problems.

'Sentinels, a new path to protecting humans', Creed said behind a podium.

'There is a grave threat to our Peace, and it is America's determination to lead the world in facing this threat. This threat is the mutant race. Six years ago all of us saw how destructive mutants can be. Our own military, our boys and girls, were killed by mutants. Mutants were required to take the cure, to register themselves with the American government. Mutants have violated the laws set down by the people. They have harbored dangerous criminals that were involved in the events six years ago. They have refused the cure, and seek to destroy all that is good about America. They possess and are weapons in themselves. Their power, while unchecked can have the potential to blow up city blocks.

Folks, Senator Kelly had addressed this eight years ago, and I stand here after the people suffering for the last six years, with support of Congress and United Nations Security Council.

Many ask why Mutants are considered a threat now, I answer mutants have been a threat for some time. By their past and present actions, their potential capabilities, and their merciless nature, mutants are a unique and significant threat against Americans and the world. The danger is urgent, as our very safety is threatened by mutants.

Magneto, a mutant who had threatened and killed several innocents in previous years has been growing stronger underground.

Our intention is to root out Magneto and those that follow him. As of right now we consider all mutants a threat and we intend to send out our newest line of defense, sentinels. Soldiers with indestructible armor, and capabilities beyond human soldiers.

Mutants are welcome to turn themselves in and will be given protection by us.'

President Creed looked into the camera directly,

'May God be with you. Thank You.'

Bobby and Kitty turned to each other, gulping

'I'll get Storm' Kitty nodded.

'I'll get everyone else.' Bobby nodded.

Suddenly they scrambled off the couches.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue softly blew the top of her teacup as she sat on the leather couch. Storm was talking about some of the improvements and changes in the mansion as well some of the potential students who would be joining the school.

Rogue smiled stiffly, Storm talked about students as if they would ultimately be joining the team. The team that was nonexistent.

Rogue wondered about the team. She remembered how much the students aspired to be a part of the team.

A bit of her ached at her memories of the team. At one point she would have been part of the team. But circumstances gave her another path, and she took it. A small part of her regretted not taking up the mantle of the X-men.

Storm stared at Rogue as she talked, 'Jean's death had hurt us all. One of our own had turned on us and killed the professor and Cyclops as well. It's hard to think that the professor, Jean, Cyclops, the very first of us all no longer alive to guide us. I'm trying to Rogue. I'm trying to keep the school together. But it gets harder and harder, when the world continues to question who we are as a species.'

Rogue nodded in understanding. So Storm continued, 'Rogue…I hope eventually you are willing to tell me why you came here. We can help you…'

Rogue set her teacup down, interrupting her, 'Let me show you something that I think you need to see.'

Rogue pulled out of her bag a brown leather bag. The book looked worn, with several pieces of paper stuffed into it.

Rogue riffled through it looking for a specific page. Storm watched in curiosity, the book seemed like any other diary.

Suddenly the door opened, both Storm and Rogue looked up, startled at the interruption.

Storm exclaimed with annoyance, 'Kitty, what is happening?'

Kitty just gave them a cursory glance before walking to the T.V to turn it on.

'You have to see this Storm.'

Rogue took the book her hand and shoved it in her bag again. Her attention was drawn to the replay of the president's speech all over the news networks.

'So this is hell' she murmured, her book completely ignored for the moment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'm sorry, I know it's been awhile, but I couldn't really figure out the logistics of what was supposed to happen. the third movie didn't really leave much to work with, in both characters and plotline, but it's harder to have everyone ignore the third movie. So I'm trying.

I know this is a weird story for people, but hopefully it will make sense as the plot unfolds. I know Rogue isn't really in character, but I can't really accept the Rogue they had in the movie, I thought she was a bit of a useless person. So I gave her more of purpose in this story. I also made her more like the comics and both cartoons. A lot stronger in personality, and, I think, a bit more intelligent.

Yeah sorry about the victor creed in the first chapter, I knew it was a creed, but the only name I could think of was Victor, so i typed it in, thinking that I would change it later, and then I didn't, oops.

I think there are a few grammer and spelling mistakes. At some point I'll fix those, I'm more concerned with the story itself and whether I can make a nice complete adventure story in which the characters are interesting and the bad guys are postivily horrifying.

Thanks for the reviews, I like when people ask questions, it gives me ideas to put in the future stories.

I'm debating Jean right now. I can't really use her per say, but we'll see. At this point anything goes.

And I can't figure out the romance. I'm debating that right now. I don't know if I want mild flirtation, or soemthing a bit oomph, and if so, I have no idea with who. I guess you guys can decide that part.

Thanks for reading, and review


	3. Something Wicked this Way Comes

Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------

Egypt

_Day and night the wagons rolled on. She lay on her side, her whole body aching with every jarring movement. Words were thrown over her head; whisperings among the other women. _

_What would happen to them?_

_Would they become slaves?_

_Their husbands, sons; are they no more?_

_She closed her eyes for a moment, why now? Why here? _

_The spirits whispered into her ear, giggling in madness at her demise._

_One of them said she would become a whore, tortured, pleasured, whatever the men wished. She tried to ignore them, whispering 'go away'_

_All it did was provoke weird looks from the other women and the spirits laughing louder._

_On the fifteenth night, when she thought the traveling was endless, the wagons stopped. _

_Yelling could be heard, but she lay there, desperate for some peace._

_The flaps to the wagons opened, revealing men with greedy eyes._

_The women drew their daughters further away._

_They all begged, holding their hands out, 'please, please' _

_Their eyes pleaded for some sign of compassion._

_But the raiders ignored their protestations. They pulled the women out by their hair, clothes, whatever their hands could get on._

_The women tumbled to the dirt ground. All of them cried out in pain. The raiders took special pleasure in any who would bleed._

_As the women were pulled up, they stood there, their bodies soiled, their faces scratched up._

_Around them people milled about, she realized in a moment she was in the middle of a market. A giant, huge market…for humans. _

_They stared at the tall sandstone edifice in front of them. They had to squint as the sun glistened off the building. It was such an opulent palace, gilded in white stone._

_They whispered among themselves, what is this place? I have never seen such a place? Is it a sign of evil?_

_A man stood at the top of the steps leading to the palace. He stood tall, assured of his place at the pharaoh's right hand. Taking the steps down, he gestured to one of the raiders, 'you bring me filth. Take them away.'_

_The leader argued with the man incessantly. The man's eyes roved over the group._

_Until his eyes caught hers. _

_She trembled, feeling a chill even in the hot sun. She looked at the man, before looking up at the building._

_She knew she would never leave it alive._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_New York Psych Ward_

'She has any family?' the man asked as he looked over the doctor's shoulder.

The doctor, sighed, her finger to her mouth. 'Not that I'm aware of. She was left here ten years ago. Never once did anyone come for her.'

The man shook his head, 'damn, what are you going to do with her?'

The two watched as the young woman sat on the floor brushing a doll's hair. She rocked back and forth as she sang a lullaby.

Her black hair half covered her face, but she didn't care, or was completely unaware of it.

'I'm thinking of putting her on more meds?' The doctor contemplated.

The man snorted, 'why? The girl is practically comatose as it is. All she does is rock back and forth with the damn doll. no need to do anything to her.' The man smiled, 'pretty little thing. It's a shame really.'

The doctor gave a sideway glare at the man. She turned and walked away, half disgusted with the man.

The man stared at the woman as she turned the corner.

Turning back to the window, he saw the doll on the floor.

Looking down, he recoiled. The woman stood there right in front of him.

The girl put her hand on the window, grinning madly,

'You are all going to die.'

She laughed madly as she went back to her doll.

The man scrambled out of the hallway, petrified of the girl.

The girl smiled, throwing the doll away. _What fools! _

She clapped her hands together. Drawing them apart slowly, a bright white light shined between her hands. She held her hands a few centimeters apart.

Her eyes gleamed as she saw the light form into a shiny white ball with shades of white floating across the surface of the ball._  
_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xavier Institute

All three women stared at the screen, eyes wide, mouths open in astonishment.

Bobby and Logan walked in after them, both looked haggard.

Bobby came up to Kitty, pulling her away, while Logan sat next to Rogue.

Storm clicked the T.V off, shaking her head, 'It's happening all over again. Why?'

Kitty sat on the other couch, with Bobby on the armrest. Storm leaned against her desk.

Her stance showed the position everyone allotted her, the head and leader of this school.

Rogue and Logan looked at each other for a moment before turning to face Storm.

Storm crossed her arms. Everyone was silent as each thought about what a disaster this was.

Logan asked abruptly, 'what's going on?'

Storm was at a loss. 'The Friends of Humanity has sent sentinels after dangerous mutants. '

Every time she was faced with a situation like this, the Professor and Scott were with her. They made the decisions and she always supported them. Now she was about to make the biggest decision these people had to face, and she wondered if it was the wisest.

Rogue jumped in, 'but they aren't going to stop at those obvious threats like Magneto. They are going after every mutant in existence.'

Bobby gritted his teeth, 'so now what, we hide some more? We send the students back to their homes?'

Rogue gestured to the screen, 'I don't think that's going to work anymore. You assumed that if you kept quite and stayed away from the public eye, that people will not be so determined to come after us. I think after this incident, it is unlikely there will be much sympathy on either side.'

'What do you suggest' growled Logan.

Storm could sense the frustrations. She knew how cowardly it was to hide for the last six years. But after the Phoenix episode, people had such hatred for mutants..

Rogue realized at the same time everyone else figured it out, she was the only one who said it out loud, 'Form a new team. A new X-men.'

Logan looked bewildered, the cigar in his hand going limp. 'Excuse me? You want to form another leather clad team.'

Rogue was stubborn, pointing out, 'look where silence has gotten us. Five people are dead, including a little girl. This is just the most recent incident. We must do something.'

Logan shook his head, 'and who do you think would be on this team. None of the students are nearly ready enough for this. Bobby and Kitty here haven't had much training. And you haven't been here for six years.' Logan snarled.

Rogue stiffened, 'What else do we do, Logan? Sit on our hands and pray the sentinels don't come after us. How can we stand by while sentinels hunt down every mutant?'

Logan growled, 'Are you calling me a coward-'

Rogue stopped him there, 'Whatever the reasons. I think we should give this more thought. We're talking about saving people. Isn't that why Xavier built this school.'

Logan looked over at Rogue who leaned forward. Her hands were together against her mouth, as if she were in prayer.

Logan felt that itching on the back of his neck; stretching a bit he still felt it. Something was off and he needed to get to the bottom of this.

Kitty interrupted the tension between Storm, Rogue, and Logan. 'I think we're jumping ahead of ourselves. We know the school is protected right now, right?'

Storm nodded, 'after the last attack we have cloaking and new defenses in place.

Logan stood up, 'I'm getting a beer, anyone?'

Rogue leaned forward, 'Hold it, what about the team.'

'Later' Storm sharply answered.

Storm stood up and headed to the door, 'I have to announce a meeting. Kitty, would you join me please?'

Kitty nodded, sending a weird look at Rogue before heading towards the door.

Bobby took one look between Logan and Rogue before announcing he had to go help….with…something, scrambling out of the room as fast as he could.

Rogue refused to look at Wolverine, and instead stared at the T.V. Sheer disgust rose inside of her at the sight of the President, his mouth twisted in a self-satisfied smirk.. How she hated self-righteous people.

Rogue turned around to see Wolverine staring, not at her, but at the T.V. She stood up, her back to the T.V. 'you saw it then didn't you.'

Wolverine shrugged, 'doesn't mean anything.'

Rogue shook her head, 'But you saw it' she insisted.

Wolverine turned and headed to the door, 'ain't our problem right now kid'

Leaving Rogue curling her lip and raising her fist to him.

'Kid? Kid?'

it was too late as he already disappeared.

She closed her eyes for a moment, feeling the ripple of power through her entire body. Fluttering could be heard around her.

Opening her eyes, she looked around.

The entire room, which was once so neat, was in shambles. A tornado looked like it had swept through the office in mere seconds.

Her eyes narrowed, frustration coursing through her.

Already Wolverine fell into the old routine 'Kid'

'Damn him'

Rogue took a moment to calm herself down, blushing as she realized she had let her powers go for a second there.

Turning back to the T.V, she noticed an old man in a trench coat, his hat covering his face.

Rogue could feel him, she knew it was him, his voice resounded her mind. That thick accent, the slow methodical explanation that he had a reason to be there. She shuddered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Storm put her elbows on her desk, head in her hands. After Kitty and Storm told the students to stay on the grounds for tongith and tomorrow, she opened her door to find it in shambles. Whipping up a wind, she put the papers back on the desk

Storm figured she had let her powers go again, which she hadn't done in a long time. But a lot as been happening. At this point, she wasn't surprised if she let lightening strike the grounds.

In a span of three days, Rogue comes back to the mansion. Which she has no idea why. A mother, daughter, and three FOH are murdered, and so the president calls in sentinels to go after every mutant on this planet.

Half the students were taken away by their parents. And then she, Storm, the rational one, is thinking about reforming the X-men.

The moonlight shone through her window, as Storm sat there contemplating their choices.

Being royally screwed did not even cover the situation.

Wolverine was right, Storm hated to admit to herself. They did not have nearly the manpower to do anything. What was she supposed to do, how could she possibly do anything around here?

Rogue sat back wondering about the past years. Here she was the chosen leader after Xavier had passed away.

She had to depend on herself as the only original teacher at the school. Logan barely helped, coming and going, just checking up on what's going on before stealing Scott's toys. He was still searching. Storm could only wish him the best.

Bobby and Kitty once in awhile helped out, but every time she hired teachers, something happened and they would freak out and leave.

Storm let out another frustrated sigh. As much as Rogue wanted a team, she needed a school first.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue sat at her desk, several books around her opened. Glasses perched on her nose, as she kept blinking.

Light barely shined from the lamp on her desk. The window curtains were thrown open to let the moonlight in, and the windows were hitched an inch. the night sounds soothing her.

The curtains fluttered as a summer breeze cooled the room. Rogue took a sip of her cold coffee, as she scratched out another note.

Realizing the words were blurring in front of her, she set the book aside. She surveyed the books opened all around her on the desk. Whatever she was looking for, she figured she could find it in Xavier's library.

Tonight had been full of surprises, as well as disappointments. Sentinels, sent from the president, would go after every mutant. Rogue hung her head, she did not need more trouble from the government. The president was an idiot, setting a war between humans and mutants would be a unmitigated disaster.

For six years, mutants were in hiding. Only once in a while, small talks about weird situations and such showed up on the last page of the newspaper. FOH became a powerhouse of mutant hatred, penetrating the white house like a disease, and being a mutant was about as good as carrying the ebola virus.

She went into hiding in New York City, working at different jobs; it wasn't until she met a woman in a moment of desperation.

She took her in, when the fragments in her head were trying to gain control of her body.

She and her daughter helped Rogue. They gave her a moment of peace as she fought for control of her body from the psyches in her mind.

Peace lasted for four years. Four years, before she realized that all along, someone was coming after Destiny.

Rogue took her glasses off, tossing them carelessly on top of the centuries old books on her table. There was only one word that kept coming up, but everything stopped there, it all ended there,

She tried to find some kind of connection, but she had only one book, an incomplete one at that.

As she reread the book again, she sat up straighter. How could she miss it the first time?

tick tick, Rogue looked up at the door to her room. It was shut and locked, but she frowned, wondering what that sound was. Her muscles tensed, as her grip on the book tightened. Her breathing slowed as she tried to figure out where the sound came from. Her eyes never left the door, thinking she could somehow see through the door.

Then she heard voices pass her door, laughing and joking about something. She breathed with relief, relaxing. _Your growing paranoid._ The voices in her head gave a resounding agreement.

Her eyes returned to the book reading the passage again.

Minutes later

Leaning in, she grabbed her glasses, putting them on. She mouthed the words.

Pausing she looked at the translation book.

Of course, she made a mistake. It means 'the first'.

She read one word over and over again, taking another glance. Her heart started racing again. She could feel the excitement rippling through her. Then she felt that chill again, her eyes widened as she looked at the translation.

BANG!

A hand gripped her hair pulling her out of her chair. She gasped as she felt the back of her legs hit the chair's back.

The chair toppled with a clang, as her legs kicked out. She tried to pry off the fingers in her hair, but even his or her strength was just as great. Her scalp was on fire, as she felt her hair being torn out.

Yelling hoarsely, she twisted this way and that way, trying to loosen the assailant's grip.

The assailant dragged her across the floor, her feet still kicking. Suddenly she was let go of, dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes. Scrambling to her feet, she turned her back to the window, fists in the air as she was ready to punch the light's out of whoever it was.

With a whoosh from the dark, she felt a staff to her stomach, sending her crashing through the window.

She felt the air rush by her, as she fell five stories. Her legs and arms flailing as she felt air all over her. A sense of panic set in as she felt powerless.

She hit the ground with a whoosh!

Shaking the ground around her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly a boom shook Storm's desk. She looked up wondering what the hell that was.

The door burst open with Magma running in, 'Miss Munroe, you have to come see this.'

Storm rounded her desk and followed the girl out onto the school grounds.

Several of the students stood watching something.

Storm pushed her way through the crowd, feeling she wasn't going to like what she saw.

On the ground was Rogue, her eyes wide open, as she looked dazed. Her hands to her sides, they grasped the earth as if it was a lifeline.

Storm gasped, 'Oh my goddess, Rogue!'

Bobby ran into Storm, looking over her shoulder, 'Is she…is she alive?'

Rogue suddenly pulled herself up, taking a deep breath. Her eyes narrowed in fury.

Logan ran to her side, 'what's going on kid?'

Rogue picked herself up, brushing her jeans and t-shirt off.

'Someone's in my room'. Looking up at the window, Rogue elevated herself, bringing her hands up. Picking up speed, she flew up the five stories and into her own window.

Leaving bewildered students on the school grounds.

Bobby rubbed the back of his head before pointing to Rogue, 'uh, when was she able to fly?'

Storm stared at Bobby for a moment, before she whipped her head back up to the window.

Wolverine growled, running into the school and up the steps.

Rogue landed in her room, finding it completely torn apart. Her bed and pillows were cut up. Papers all over the floor. Turnign around, she saw no traces of the intruder.

Glass shards crunched under her black boots, as she headed to the desk. A glint of silver caught her attention as she stepped closer.

Upon stepping up to the desk, she clenched her fists; a knife held a page in place for her.

Grasping the knife at the hilt, she pulled it out. She could feel the sliding of the papers against the metal. It was the most grating sound to her ears.

She drew the knife up in front off her, trying to recognize any distinguishing marks on it. Tilting it slightly, the light of the lamp caught something.

Gasping, she leaned closer to the lamp; there on the hilt was the same symbol she saw in her book.

Looking around for the book, she saw nothing.

Turning around, she tried to see if it had fallen on the floor around her desk, but all that was left were torn bits of paper.

The book was missing.

With a whoosh, her door opened, Wolverine running in with his claws out.

'Where is he?'

Rogue put her hands up, 'I have no idea. He disappeared.'

Wolverine glanced at the knife in her hand.

SNKT! Wolverine retracted his claws, as Rogue looked around the room one more time.

She didn't catch a glimpse of his or her face, but she knew the attacker was well over 6 feet tall.

Strong, very strong, and from her grip on his or her arm, she knew it couldn't be all power.

Putting her hand to her stomach, she winced. And he or she was wicked with a staff, because that had some force behind it.

The man disappeared back into the shadows, from which he came, and Rogue couldn' surpress the small shiver of fear through her. This was supposed to be a pretty well gaurded school. And yet the man came in and out of her room in less then twenty minutes.

Wolverine watched with some concern, 'are you okay?'

Rogue waved him away, 'I'll survive. Just took me by surprise.'

Wolverine furrowed his eyebrows. Rogue just brushed off an attack on her. Since when did she so something like that, then again, since when could Rogue survive a five story free fall and fly back up five stories.

Rogue continued sifting through her stuff, glancing through her things.

Sighing, 'Damn!' she said as she dropped everything in frustration.

Everything was destroyed.

Her research, the books she was using. It was was pretty much useless now.

Rogue realized that all eyes were on her.

Rogue looked up, to see Storm stand next to Wolverine.

Her arms crossed, she said through her clenched teeth, 'We need to talk.'

The tightening around her mouth, the fury in her eyes brokered no argument.

Rogue felt like letting out more expletives, then again that could be the inner Wolverine snickering at her demise.

The real Wolverine just sent her a glare, telling her she wasn't escaping him.

Rouge just looked sheepish as she started picking up everything. 'Guess I'll need a new room for the night.'

Wolverine just growled as he walked out of the room.

'Good job Rogue, keeping low key is working so well' she muttered as she brushed her hands off.

As she picked up more and more of the papers, she started looking through them again.

As she placed the scraps of papers back on the desk, she realized she had completely forgotten the page the knife held down. Picking it up, she could feel the roughness of paper in her hand.

It was a page from one of the books. Looking closer, it was marked September 4th, 1984. This was not from hers.

_I saw it again; the image keeps coming to me. Over and over, it fills my head at night, and I cannot shake it. It was burning, of women, children, of the soldiers. It was nothing seen before. It was hell on earth, and we were being burned for our ignorance. We thought the mutants were powerful beings, but that is nothing compared to this._

_This time I am just a spectator, a common human being watching the war. But unlike other events, this is mutants against mutants._

_He will come again, more powerful, more furious. He will enslave the world, destroying all but the powerful._

_Only one can destroy him-_

Rogue clutched the paper in her hand. Flipping it over, she tried to find the rest of it. Tried to find who can destroy him.

Rogue felt desperate. She needed the rest of the diaries. She needed to know who can destroy the first.

Rogue glanced out the window, she could sense that same feeling she had when she walked into the apartment. Someone was watching her here at the school.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The women were taken into the large building. A stench hit them as they were lead underground._

_The on who had observed them the entire time stepped forth. Silence reigned in his commanding presence._

'_I am your guardian. You are slaves of the God. You serve him, and only him. I will kill you if you disobey.'_

_The man grinned, 'Your mine'_

_Each of them was ushered into a cell, where only hay covered the grounds. Whimpering could be heard with each clang of the cell doors._

_She lay against the wall, drawing her knees up to her chin. Slowly rocking back and forth, she called forth the spirits to comfort her. _

_Days passed with nothing but tepid water and some moldy bread for food. Each day, one of the cells would open and a woman would be forced out. At first they cried and twisted their bodies, struggling as if they actually had a chance. Soon the women would go silently, knowing it was futile._

_None of them came back._

_She knew she was next, today was her day. The spirits urged her to join them. It would be fun, she could watch the world and laugh at it with them._

_There she still sat, and still rocked. Her mind far away in the dessert sands from which she came._

_The clanging of her doors, caused her to flinch. Two men opened the cell, as another stepped through._

_The guardian knelt in front of her. 'They say you're a witch.'_

_The woman stopped rocking. 'If witch is what you need, witch is what I am. Healer is what you want, healer is what I am.''_

_The guardian grinned, 'witch is what we need, and whore is what you are. Ffirst we must fatten you up. Not bad looking.' He ran his eyes disgustingly over her body and she suddenly felt the need to wash her body._

_The guardian stood up, signaling to two of the men. She moaned, noooo, as the men grabbed her by the arms and dragged her up. Her feet dragged along the cell as the men carried her through the chambers. They led her to a wide open space where several women stood by, watching her silently. All of their eyes dead._

_She felt the urge to scream for help, but she knew none of them would help. But the dignity in her and the will to live fought for control._

_Another door opened, in which she was thrown. She stumbled as she fell to her knees, her palms slapping the marble ground heard. She could feel the blood in her mouth as she accidentally bit her tongue. Spitting it out, she saw it contrast sharply with the white marble. So beautiful she thought, as someone gripped her hair and pulled her up._

_In front of her stood a man clothed in rich jewels and Egyptian cloth, but his face hidden in the shadows of the palace. She tried to understand how a man, could hide in the shadows of a palace open to the sun. But somehow the shadows clung to him, became him.  
_

_He signalled to the men, 'be gone.'_

_She felt a shiver as the men let go of her arms._

_The clang of the doors was ignored as she stared at the man._

_He moved slowly, coming into the light. He was a handsome man, young, fit, his hair coiled tightly and plaited. His chest hairless, as he wore only a cloth around his waist. Jewels adorned his neck and hands. But what really drew the sun's light was the crown that sat on top of his head_

_She stood there frozen as he walked up to her. _

_His walk commanding, his presence unavoidable.  
_

_He leaned in, 'I am En Sabah Nur'_

_She felt herself recoil. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Okay, its again different, the origins of my villain, but it was complex, and I thought this could be a cool take on it.

Jubilee might show up. But I have so many other people that I need to introduce, I'm sorry, I think Jubilee will have to be pushed to the back. I'll see what I can do.

I was debating Carol danvers, but the suggestion about Carol has given me some really cool ideas.

As I said, I love suggestions, questions, anything. I have the main villains, and the team that fights them, but other then that, nothing else is set in stone, and I am very much willing to change things to have the story more exciting and more interesting.

thanks for all the reviews, I love them. Can't get enough of them. And I'm glad people are interested.

Trust me, there are probably no twists. None that I can think of.

I guess I am making this into more of a mystery/thriller. So I hope I'm achieving that.

We will find out where Rogue was for the last six years, and why she is at the mansion, and well the extent of her powers.

Okay, I think I adressed everything I needed to. Hoped you enjoy, and Review Review Review!


	4. Now is the winter of our discontent

Rogue watched as Storm and Wolverine were down the hall. Looking at the mess around her, she sighed. This was going to take all night to clean up.

But before she started with that, she picked up her cell phone; dialing the number she never thought she would ever call again. Hands shaking, she put her hand to her forehead.

'Hello' a low throaty voice picked up.

'I need your help. Can I come see you?'

'It's one in the morning.'

Rogue rolled her eyes, 'tomorrow. I need to see you tomorrow.'

The woman on the other end sighed, 'come by the office.'

Click.

Rogue took the phone from her ear, staring at it. She really hoped she was making the right decision.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The woman on the other end stared at the phone on the nightstand.

Suddenly the phone rang again. Picking it up, the woman frowned, 'I thought I told you never to call here.'

The man chuckled, 'Darling, I hear she will be visiting you tomorrow.'

The woman gritted her teeth, damn his telepaths 'So she is.'

The man smiled, _perfect_, 'you know what to do.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue could hear the ticking of the clock on the mantel. She pursed her lips slightly as she rubbed her hands together.

Rogue sat alone on the couch, facing the firing squad.

Nothing was as uncomfortable as having Storm and Wolverine staring at you as if you were Magneto

Rogue clapped her hands together, 'Okay so I'll fix the hole in the ground, I promise.'

Storm's eyes snapped with fury, 'Your going to sit your ass there until you explain to us exactly why you're here.'

Rogue took a deep breath, feeling her heart racing. The clock ticked incessantly, and she had the sudden urge to throw it out the window, or at least blast the damn thing.

Still they stared at her, as she tried to avoid their eyes.

Taking a deep breath, 'oh alright.' Rogue scowled, she was slightly miffed that they were not impressed at least somewhat by her powers. The damn clock was mocking her now.

She glared at it for a moment before Wolverine cleared his throat drawing her attention back to them.

All three sat in Storm's office the next morning. Early sun shone through the windows, but Rogue could feel the dark looks thrown her way.

Rogue stood up, turning her back to them for a moment and taking a deep breath. She turned around.

Wolverine could see her slender neck contract when she swallowed.

Running her hands through her hair she started talking. She needed them to understand why she left in the first place. She felt they had to know.

'Six years ago I left the school. I took the cure, and no longer had any powers. When you guys came back from the mission… I realized how much I didn't really belong here. You guys came back with a bond, with a satisfaction that you guys save the world again. You guys went through something I couldn't share. So I left.'

Storm and Wolverine shifted a little uncomfortably. They understood that Rogue was looking for guidance in her decisions and somehow felt they both failed her on that one.

Rogue rested against the wall. Her head titled back, she recounted the last six years of her life.

'For the first year after the cure, I was oddly enough lonely. For the better part of my life, I had constant noise in my head, from everyone I had ever touched. Their voices would be talking in the background. I learned to accept it, to focus on my own. But after the cure, I was so lost. I felt empty, lonely, as if nothing defined me. I missed the voices. I missed the comfort they gave me. In time I accepted the silence, because I had to.' Rogue rubbed her hands together, circled themesleves.

'But then I would start hearing voices again, around me. I would hear them in a crowded room, or a lonely kitchen. At first I thought it was a random conversation I was hearing, but they were voices I hadn't heard in well over two years. And I was scared. It didn't occur to me at the time that my powers were coming back again. I honestly thought maybe this was another side effect of the cure or I was going crazy.'

_She crawled to the middle of her bed. Her hands on her head, she moaned as she could feel the voices trying to gain control. 'Stop it, please, stop it' she whimpered. She wasn't used to it anymore, she didn't have the power to hold them down anymore. She kneeled there, her eyes wide in pain._

_The windows and doors started shaking. She started changing. She could feel the burning in the back of her eyes; she could feel the raw aching in her knuckles. She could feel the electricity collecting in the air. She could see the objects in her room starting to move around._

_She lay on her back, her legs still folded under her. Her back arched, as she cried out. _

_BOOM! Her eyes burned as the optic blasts shot from her eyes, pounding at the ceiling above her._

_Closing her eyes, she whimpered in pain as she tried to repress Cyclops voice. Wolverine shoved him over and she could feel the bones now growing on her knuckles. All night she lay on the bed, trying to surpress all the voices, but they grew louder.'_

'The voices were more demanding; they wanted control of my body, claiming I stole them. That they had more of a right then I did. I couldn't find peace. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't work. I was kicked out of work after not showing up for the tenth time.

For a few minutes I would gain control, trying to go on with my living. But with no work, I had no money, and with no money, I had no food, or a place to live. The landlady tried to kick me out.'

'_Please, I'm begging you, I just need a for more weeks. Just one more week. I just lost my job. But I have prospects. I can get another job. Just hold off on the apartment.' Rogue begged the lady. _

_Her landlord was an old German lady who shook her head at Rogue, 'absolutely not. I need money as well; I need to feed my kids. I hear about what's going on in your apartment. I refuse to allow you to live here anymore.' The lady stepped around her about to go up the stairs._

_Tap. Tap.  
_

_Around the corner a stick appeared, held in the hand of a young lady. _

_'What are you doing to the poor child?' She said with a small reassuring smile to Rogue.  
_

_The lady was angry, 'she doesn't pay, she doesn't live here.'_

_The lady was young, brown hair cut above her shoulders. Black glasses adorned her face. Wearing simple jeans and a shirt, it wasn't that at which Rogue was staring. The woman was clearly pregnant._

_Rogue looked at her in astonishment; This young woman talked to the lady as if she was in control._

_The woman smiled softly, 'she can come live with me'. _

_Just like that, the woman invited her into her home and life._

'She helped me. At my lowest point she helped me.'

'For four years I lived with Irene, also known as Destiny. She had her daughter, a beautiful baby girl that she named Anna Marie.' Rogue choked on the memories, taking a deep breath. She knew this was going to hurt.

'Irene is a mutant like us... I can't really explain her power. But let it be sufficient that she sees the probabilities in the future and chooses them.'

Seeing the confused look on Storm's face, Rogue tried to explain better.

'Irene can see all the possibilities when someone makes a decision. She can also tell the probabilities that a certain outcome occurs. Calculating all this, she can choose which one is most likely to come about. Basically she can see the future.'

Storm nodded in understanding. Wolverine just scratched his chin.

Rogue felt the sudden urge to laugh. One era of her life was trying to understand the other. Rogue could see Storm and Wolverine's impatience as they waited for more of an explanation of Rogue's reasons for being here.

'Irene would see this future at any given time. At first she tried to deny them when she was younger. Like many young mutants, she thought they were just odd things here and there she was seeing.

But she kept a book with her at all times, writing down what she saw. She soon realized certain events were coming true. Irene realized what she had was pretty dangerous stuff, and it could endanger her daughter and herself.'

Rogue shifted slightly, she could feel her memories draining her.

'So she hid them, sent them off with different people, so not one person would know the whole story to any future. Some of us would be checkpoints, should others with books seek sanctuary. Irene knew she was being watched, and so she wanted to send me with one of the books here, the mansion. If any others carrying a book came here, they could seek sanctuary as well. Irene knew about the X-men, knew this was a safe place, and was the heart of the mutant community.'

Storm was astonished, 'Irene and the daughter were the ones killed in the massacre?' she quietly asked.

Rogue nodded, trembling slightly. 'I was out for the day doing things Irene asked for. When I came back…'

_Rogue climbed the stairs with her packages, happy that she was able to find the answers to some of her questions. When she turned the corner, she swallowed hard. The door was slightly open, the chain lock completely broken. As Rogue stepped closer, she saw through the crack the room was already in shambles._

_Dropping the packages in her haste, she slammed through the door, calling out Irene and Anna-Marie's name. Walking down the hall, she passed the bathroom, and the kitchen. Grabbing a stick, she walked down the hall watching for any sign of life, enemy or friend. At the very end of the hall, the door to the bathroom was the only one closed, and the only one where gunshots marked the door. Running her fingertips across the gunshots, she slowly opened the door, already knowing what she would find. _

_She saw three men littering the floor. Bending down she hesitantly touched the man, withdrawing quickly at the touch of his cold skin. Reaching out again, she rolled him over, swallowing hard. Expecting the worst, her eyes quickly roved over him. No obvious wounds were apparent. There was nothing. There was no sign of what caused his death._

_Rogue found the gun in his left hand. Tilting her head slightly, she looked at how the bodies were positioned. Rogue gasped, 'what…' she looked up at the door again._

_Rogue ran to the other two, checking if they had any signs of death, they too were like the first one. All of them looked like they were in peaceful sleep rather then death._

_Rogue saw Irene next to the closet door on her side. Her glasses shattered, Rogue could see the blood pooling from a stomach wound. Rogue ran over, touching her for a moment to feel her pulse._

'I found Irene and her daughter, both dead from gunshot wounds. Anna Marie was shot in the forehead' Rogue choked as she brought her hands to her face. She drew her hands over her face and her hair, tears in her eyes.

Storm noticed more then that, she noticed the fury, the pure rage in her eyes.

_Rogue grasped Anna Marie's head in her lap, her face completely cold as she knelt there. She didn't know how long she was there, minutes, hours, days._

Rogue looked up to see Storm and Wolverine looking down. They all understood losses. Better then anyone else. Jean, Cyclops, Professor X were just some of the pain but. But it hurt just a little bit more, pierced a little bit deeper when it was an innocent child caught in the crossfires.

Rogue knew she had to continue.

_TAP TAP_

_Rogue whipped her head around, hearing the sound again. Someone was coming back._

_Rogue kissed the girl's forehead before setting it gently down on the ground._

_She raised her fist and smashed through the wooden floor. Shifting the wood, she pulled out the brown leather book, brushing it off, she heard the sound again._

_She looked around her, grabbing some of her own stuff, which she held dearest, and one of the guns. to the window. She looked down. Just a simple back alley. Looking up, she found nothing but sky._

_Jumping out of the window, she fell ten stories. Only to land on her feet, crouching slightly to lessen the impact, she straightened up. _

_Brushing her hair away, she looked up at the window. _

_That's when she ran for it. She saw something in that window, to this day, even she questioned if she really saw it._

'Someone was coming back' Rogue cleared her throat, 'so I grabbed the one book I was supposed to take and escaped through the window. I found my way back here as soon as I could.'

Rogue looked up, finally willing to meet Storm's eyes.

Storm sighed, uncrossing her arms. 'So you came here.'

Rogue nodded, 'I had no where else to go.'

'So why the attack?' Storm was still curious about how this was all fitting together.

Rogue hesitated, her hands falling to the sides of her hips. Her mind wandered to the paper.

'I was reading Irene's book. Looking for clues as to why someone would go after her.' Rogue stared intently at Storm.

Storm glanced at her skeptically, 'Was there anything in it? Did you find anything?'

Rogue turned around, her back to Storm. She could feel the paper burning a hole in her back pocket.

'Not yet I haven't'

Storm stared at Rogue, for a moment Rogue wondered if Storm believed her. Rogue felt a small amount of relief when Storm sighed before sitting in her chair behind the big desk.

Putting her right hand to her forehead, she set her elbow on the desk. 'Alright, so whoever this man is took the diary which could possibly hold a clue to Irene's death.' Storm took a moment, thinking about what she was about to say.

Rogue nodded, but paused.

She saw Wolverine tilt his head, before he walked past her. Turning her back to Storm, Rogue watched Wolverine walking slowly to the door.

Storm was about to ask what he was doing, when Wolverine yanked the door open.

Marrow and another kid Rogue didn't recognize blushed.

Storm was astonished, 'you guys should be in class!'

Rogue could hear Wolverine snickering in the background.

Marrow apologized, 'I-I'm sorry Miss Munroe. We'll be going now.' Rogue had never seen anyone vanish as fast as him or her. Well almost never.

Shutting the door again Wolverine stood at the door, Rogue turned around to find Storm calmly clasping her hands.

'So what do we do now Storm?'

Storm shuffled some papers over, taking out a file. 'You say you need to be here. I'm assuming you want to continue researching whatever it is you need to'

Rogue nodded at that, stepping towards the desk. She ran her hands down the side of her jeans as she waited for what Storm had to say. She expected nothing less then being thrown out, considering she had not told Storm the true potential threat that awaits them.

Storm handed her the folder. 'You're going to serve as our new English and ethics teacher.'

Rogue flinched, 'English, really?'

Storm sat back smiling at her idea, 'You need to stay at the mansion and I need teachers. I can allow you access to the library we have and the technology. You find out what you need. But if you stay, you have to help us out'.

Storm paused, looking over her clasped hands at Rogue, 'You were good at school Rogue, better then you think. And well…Hank is coming back after some time in Washington. He'll resume teaching then.'

Rogue muttered, 'English? Ethics?' As she opened the file to see lesson plans and books, a look of disgust crossed her face.

Storm chuckled, 'Sorry, It's what we have.'

Wolverine couldn't help but snicker.

Rogue pointed to Wolverine demanding, 'And what is he teaching, how to drink beer and art?'

Storm looked a little confused at the art reference but she chuckled, 'No, He's teaching...gym, so to speak.' Rogue mentally snorted at that. _Sure he is_.

Rogue debated it, she could drop the file right here right now. Leave this place and never look back, just as she thought she would six years ago. She could take her search on the road, and hopefully do this all by herself.

And that's when she mentally snorted, there was no denying it. She needed Storm, Wolverine, Kitty, Bobby, Piotr, Angel, Marrow, and anybody else willing to help out. She needed them, and she needed a safe place to stay. Rogue realized, this was something Xavier would have done. Accepted someone and utelized their powers and needs in the best way possible. She smiled, thinking about Xavier's sly smirk in this very room.

Rogue snapped the folder shut. 'Alright, I'll do it.'

Storm put her hand up, 'hold up, what about your powers? Last night, every student in this institute saw you fall five stories, and create a crater on school grounds. Which your going to fix. Not only that, but you were able to fly back up. That's not normal, not for you.'

Rogue shrugged, 'residual power signatures from people I accidentally touched.'

'What's the extent of your powers?'

Rogue thought about her powers, how could she put it, 'I have flight, super strength, and invulnerability.'

Storm stared at her in astonishment, 'how…?' clearing her throat, she asked again, 'How is it possible.'

Rogue smiled bitterly, 'One of the people I touched, her powers became mine permanently.'

Storm snapped out of her mind, 'are you a danger to the students?'

Rogue backed up a little, putting her hands up, 'No, no not right now. I can control my powers…and my touch'

Storm watched Rogue's face. Honestly believing what she had to say, at least so far. 'How did you control it?'

'I had help.' Storm nodded, assuming it was Irene who helped her.

When the silenece last for more then five minutes, Rogue turned to leave, passing Wolverine.

Storm's voice stopped her, 'If there is anything that you aren't telling me, which could potentially bring danger to my students, you will be kicked out. There will be no questions or exceptions.'

Rogue hesitated, _c'mon my dear, whn did they ever truly trust you. _She argued with herself, they trusted her, it was herself she couldn't trust.

_that's it darlin', she's waiting for you. _

bracing herself, she put her hand on the doorknob and turned it. She would regret it, but right now she had to find out whom that man was, what 'the first' meant, and why her diary was stolen. Basically she needed answers herself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doctor walked down the hall, her heels clicking against the floor.

For ten years she worked at this hospital. For ten years, she had tried her hardest to serve the victims in this hospital, people with no names and no family.

She passed one room which held a young man.

Six years afo the man came in. He had wounds all over his body, burns no one could explain. His eyes were bandaged from massive trauma. Paramedics left with a warning Do not open his eyes.

She headed towards the room she visited everyday. She remembered the woman coming in as a young frightened girl. She cried through the nights for her father. But her father, if he was still alive, never showed up. She was just told by those who delivered the girl to keep her apart from others. She was a danger to herself and those around her.

As she turned the hall, she came up short. The young woman was held by two orderlies. Struggling, she tried to twist her way out of them. Another one stood to the side checking of items and signing documents.

The doctor stopped, before hurrying up to the orderlie with the documents, she stuttered, 'What's going on?'

The orderlie answered her as the other two tried to calm the girl down, 'orders doctor. She's to be moved to a New York Psychiatric Ward.'

The doctor stepped forth, 'on whose orders?'

'Nooooo' the young woman screamed as she tried to kick, scratch, or bite at the two men.

'Her father's' The doctor and girl looked asotnished at those words.

The girl suddenly flipped one of the orderlies over his head, and threw the other one against the far wall, before he slid to a crumpled heap on the floor.

Turning around, she snarled, clapping her hands together, 'Where's my father?' she said, as she pulled her hands apart. The white ball formed again, the light almost blinding the doctor. She sent it to the floor, the tiles exploded, raining down on the occupants.

The doctor ducked her head, covering herself from the following debris.

The other orderlie, took out his black stick, trying to hit her on the back of her head.

She whipped around, her eyes glowing white. She grasped the man by the neck, 'where is my father your pathetic excuse for a homo sapien?'.

'mutie' he mamanged to say. She tilted her head, smirking. With a flick of her wrist, she heard the satisfying crack of his neck.

Disgusted, she threw him onto the bodies of the other two.

The doctor turned horrified, heart racing, she could only think about getting out of the building. As she backed around the hall, she felt the heat of another ball pass her. Ducking, she put her hands over her head as it hit the wall behind her. She looked up through the smoke and dust to see the girl walk through the hole.

She waited till her heart stopped racing, scrambling up she ran down the hall, trying to find some sort of telephone, person, anything.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Do you think she's telling the truth?'

Wolverine crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall. 'I heard her heartbeat rise a few time. For the most part she was telling the truth.'

'Most part?' Storm raised an eyebrow.

Wolverine nodded, 'Most part.'

'So now what do we do?'

Wolverine shrugged his shoulders, 'don't know. Wait, see how it all falls apart.'

Storm sighed, suddenly finding the urge to see how a fried 6'3 mammal would look.

She reigned in her temper. She lifted her head, 'I think we need to go public.'

Wolverine narrowed his eyes. 'What'd you say?'

Storm stood up, 'I think we need to pull everyone back, tell certain people that we will serve as a sanctuary if they need it. I think we could use the help.'

Wolverine snarled, 'Are you crazy, there are sentinels all over the place, and you want a public freak show around here.'

Storm crossed her arms, 'we are not going public with this, just that if they need it, they can come to us. There are mutants all over America, the world even, that can help us. Friends over the years, former students, they should all be invited back.'

Wolverine shrugged, 'who are you asking for?'

Storm waved him away, 'Piotr, Angel, Nightcrawler, Beast should be back soon, we have Rogue, who…' Storm shook her head, 'is a very powerful human being.'

Wolverine just crossed his arms, 'we're inviting the sentinels to dinner. Us as the main course.'

Storm sighed, 'well I don't think we have any choice. Rogue may be right after all. Sentinels after all mutants. No one knows where Magneto is, and Rogue acting odd, Storm was paranoid. 'I fear we have a war on our hands.'

Wolverine lifted his hand up, SNKT, 'A war means someone has to win, do you plan on winning?'

Storm could only stare at the glinting steel. She swallowed hard.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She stared up at him, her heart racing._

_He leaned over, 'they say your a witch, is it true?' he demanded._

_She slightly backed away, 'y-yyes' she swallowed. Her eyes wide with fear. _

_He grinned, his mouth curled up in a macabre version._

_Grabbing her by the chin, he brought her to her feet. 'then tell me witch, how do you explain this.'_

_He said, turning his arm out, gray scaly skin reflected off the torchlight._

_Silence  
_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Today at 9 this morning, in Anchorage, Alaska, reports are coming in of a woman blowing up a hole in the wall of a mental hospital.'

'Is this another terrorist attack? If so, why at a mental hospital?'

'President Creed will start his program, Operation: Zero Tolerance within weeks.'

'Dr. McCoy, why would the sentinel program be such a bad thing?'

'How can it be a good thing is the question? The president is about to send super soldiers after a population that is frightened and scared. The president is asking for an all out war between mutants and humans. Majority of mutants simply want to live their lives, with no judgment. Most Mutants, you can't even tell their walking among you. And how is it hurting you, if they are simply living their lives…'

'The president is a smart man, He knows that humans must be protected…At what point do we draw line. At what point do we explain to a child's mother that the reason her child is dead is because the mutant, which we could have filed away and protected him and the people around him, was protected by a minority. How do we explain to the child's mother that the mutant who accidentally let his or her powers go will be excused for the death? We can protect both mutants and non-mutants. It sounds horrid, I agree, but when it means protection of both mutants and non mutants. Isn't it better that we register these mutants.'

'A girl can be seen walking out of the hole of the mental hospital, located near Alkali lake.'

Rogue stopped flipping the channels. setting her bag down, she watched as the woman walked out of the side of the building. 'Not good' she muttered.

She could see the police cars drawing up around the girl. Helicopters overhead.

The girl simply stopped, clapping her hands together, and sending such a blinding light, even Rogue looked away.

'Has anyone heard about the other patients in the hospital?' the reporter tried to ask.

'No one else has been hurt, they have moved to safety in another wing of the hospital.'

The girl started screaming, Rogue raised the volume, 'he's coming and he will judge you. You are all going to die down here.'

The girl turned her head looking straight at the camera. In her hand was another white ball.

The screen went black.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, so I hope this was a satisfying enough chapter. If not, well...ummm, scratching head...I can't think about what to do. I hope it's interesting enough to you guys. You guys seemed really excited by where she was for the last six year... and well, that's all I really had.

DON"T WORRY there is far more about her time away. I can't give it all away in one go.

questions, comments, grievences are welcome. Pouting, Review please?

I hope it's kind of mysterious, but slowly the pieces are falling into place.


	5. All the world's a stage

Edmund Burke once wrote, 'all that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good men do nothing.'

* * *

'Riots have broken out all across America.'

'Another mutant family found murdered in their own house'

'This is the fourth mutant massacre in the last two weeks. What is the president waiting for? He has those sentinels ready.'

'He is coming; He will judge you all as weak, useless. He is coming.'

'Strange symbols are showing up all across major cities. No one has any idea what these symbols mean.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Holding her by the throat, he growled in her face, 'Well witch, do you have any idea why I'm like this.'_

_She struggled, trying to breath. Feeling his fingers tighten slightly. She began to panic. His grip loosened, and she took a deep breath, which was just as dizzying._

_Sighing he let go of the girl. She crumpled to the floor. 'Well...' he demanded._

_She bowed her head, 'I-I don't know'_

_He tilted his head, looking at her as if she was nothing but a dog._

_'They say you can speak to the spirits, you can tell me what Ra wants from me' she looked at him, searching his eyes. She could see the need for understaning, but it was only thinly layered over the need for explaining everything in the realm of his gods. _

_'Ra did not do this' she said._

_Before the king could come after her, _

_The doors banged open and his advisor walked in, 'Sire, we need you to come, your mother demands your attention.'_

_He looked behind him at the advisor, 'take her back to her cell. Sell her to anyone who asks. She's useless to me.' he demanded._

_She put her hand out, 'NO!.. No please I know what's wrong with you. I can save you.'_

_The king bowed down, 'You just told me you don't believe this is Ra's doing' He tilted his head, 'thirty days. ' He said to his advisor._

_His advisor bowed. 'Yes sire_

_The king nodded before walking out of the door._

_She sat there, flinching as the advisor bent down to help her up. 'My advice'_

_He put his arm around her waist and helped her to the door, 'if you want to survive, lie to him. Whatever you do, lie to him.'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue sat on her bed, her legs crossed as she looked up some of the symbols. Her glasses perched on her nose, tapping sounds filled the room.

'Eternal light...no…eternity…maybe… but that doesn't mean that does it...En? En? En?' she muttered as she continued to scroll down the computer. The piece of parchment left during the attack was taped to the right side of her computer as she looked at the one line that was written on the paper, rather more like a symbol that resembled a pyramid with the sun behind it.

The only thing she could come up with were cult websites that littered the internet. Doomsday people quoting the bible, say that the end of the world was written in the Apocalypse of John.

Rogue suddenly jerked back, one of the cult pages led her to something stranger.

Leaning forward again, she looked through a bizarre…scientific page. 'Research on mutant genes…'

Rogue vaguely recalled the biology lessons Dr. Grey had drummed into all of their heads. Reading ever closer, a doctor was researching the origin of mutants. How they came to be by studying the genes of mutants today. His research was funded privately by an anonymous donor.

Several links off his page showed experimental research done on animals. As she dug deeper, photos of some of the results were found. Rogue cringed at the results of a rat born with the x-gene.

At the bottom of the page, a simple symbol was blinking, the sun. Rogue frowned. She was confused. Why would one of the symbols left on her parchment paper be on this page?

Dragging her arrow to the symbol, her finger put pressure on her touchpad

'Hey, Storm wants to us.' Kitty popped her head through the door.

Rogue was startled; her hand froze over the computer as she looked up. 'Yeah…yeah okay I'll be there in a minute.'

Kitty sent a questioning glance, but shrugged and phased back out the door. Rogue looked back down at the symbol. Scrambling for paper, she wrote down the address and name of the researcher. Tearing off the parchment paper she folded it and stuffed it in her pocket. With one last glance at the blinking symbol, she shut the computer. Reminding herself she could do this later.

As Rogue was about to open the door, her cell phone rang. She glanced out in the hallway, biting her lip before shutting the door and walking back to get the phone.

Seeing the name and number she grabbed it and walked out, grabbing her purse on the way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She stared at the cars in the garage. Some of the nicest cars graced the floor.

Realizing she would need the keys, she turned-

Wolverine stood there with keys in his hands, 'where do you think your going?'

Rogue narrowed her eyes, 'I thought you would be with Storm right now.'

Wolverine shrugged, 'I'm more curious about where you're going.'

Rogue shrugged, 'I have to meet someone.'

Wolverine, 'then I'll join you.'

Rogue stared at him, _she could take him_. Seeing his muscles under the shirt, she gulped, _maybe?_

Rogue shook her head, 'I don't need your help here'

Logan shrugged, 'I'm still coming with you.'

Rogue walked around him, putting her hand on the car roof, she touched the other one to her forehead.

Logan watched her carefully, wondering what was happening.

Rogue opened her eyes, gasping in pain for a moment.

'Are you okay?' Logan asked carefully.

Rogue shook her head, 'fine. Let's go', she said, completely ignoring his question.

Logan shot her a frown.

Rogue, on the other hand, grumbled while trying to snatch the keys from him. Logan shook his head, 'forget about it darling, I've seen your driving'

Rogue pouted a little, 'I was eighteen at the time. My driving is better.'

Wolverine grunted as he opened the door, 'not on my life.'

Rogue groaned, 'Oh you'll heal.'

Wolverine just glared at her before revving the engine.

Rogue was about to protest some more, before realizing it might be better that he does come along. She picked her bag up and swung it over her shoulder. 'Fine, but you're paying for gas then.'

Wolverine smirked before opening the door and sliding in.

Rogue dumped her stuff in the back before sitting in the front with Wolverine.

Storm glanced at her watch. 'Where is she?' she asked Kitty.

Kitty shrugged, 'I told her upstairs.'

Storm almost growled. She suddenly understood why Logan liked doing it.

Bobby walked into the room whistling. Seeing the look on Storm's face, he turned around and walked out.

Behind him he could hear Kitty yelling for him. 'COWARD!...'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they drove down the country roads, Rogue lifted her face, smiling at the wind passing across her cheeks.

'So who is this woman we're meeting?'

Silence

Rogue hesitated before closing her eyes for a moment, 'her name is Emma Frost, CEO of Frost Industries. They have a hand in every major computer network in the world, military or otherwise. They have access to every file, code, password one would ever need. She wants you, she can find you.'

'Who are you looking for?'

Rogue looked at Wolverine, 'Her. I want her.'

Wolverine raised an eyebrow.

Rogue sighed, she was pretty sure he was not going to like what she had to say. 'She's a telepath Logan. Maybe not as powerful as Professor or Jean, but she is an alpha, maybe an omega depending on who you talk to.'

Wolverine turned back to watch the road. But Rogue never let her eyes off of Wolverine, 'I know it still hurts. She was Jean Grey, the Jean Grey, the love of your life.' Rogue cringed inwardly, knowing the bit of sarcasm that crept into her voice.

Wolverine ignored her, but Rogue felt she had to push it. 'She wouldn't have been able to live with her actions Wolverine. As much as you hate it, you saved her.'

Wolverine still ignored her. And this time Rogue took the hint. 'I don't mean to trivialize what you did for any of us.'

Wolverine growled, 'we would have come for you'

Rogue was astonished, '…And do what exactly? Coddle me as you guys were doing before. Did you know I was on my own for a year before Alaska? I came to the mansion and everyone treated me like fragile glass. An unstable girl who was about to lose it.'

Rogue stared out the window watching the trees pass her by.

After a long moment of silence, Rogue continued talking, 'Emma, she's an interesting person.'

'What do you mean, interesting'

Rogue smiled, 'you'll see.'

* * *

Rogue told him to park in one of the parking garages and they walked up one of the streets. Two very distinguishable characters, one with mutton chops and the other dressed in jeans, t-shirt, and a cream colored hoodie. Over her clothes she draped a khaki-colored figure hugging long coat with boots. Red sunglasses adorned her face. Taking his arm she drew herself closer. Really, it was the mutton chops and hair that drew attention to them.

Rogue felt a tingling on the back of her neck. Stretching her shoulders and neck, she still had the feeling someone was watching them.

Logan felt it too. But scanning the area, he saw nothing, nor smelled anything.

Together they continued walking, like a couple or a pair of good friends out in the city. Suddenly Rogue tugged on his arm, stopping him in front of a glass building.

Looking up, she wondered if Wolverine would be freaked out if she decided to just fly.

Wolverine looked at her, 'don't even think about it'.

Rogue sighed as they both walked into the building. Lifting her head, she frowned.

Click, Click! She was greeted by a series of guards, all holding their guns at her.

Wolverine glared at her, 'I thought you said we would be welcomed.'

Rogue put her hands up, 'I did. This is the welcoming committee.' She shrugged.

Wolverine was about to bring out the claws. But Rogue put her right hand up to him, 'not yet.' She murmured.

Wolverine watched as the guards came towards Rogue, grabbing her arms, and patted her down. She stared at one man, disgusted as he took his time down her waist and hips. She lifted her head at the indignity but let them without a word. Rogue could hear growling behind her. Once done, another grabbed her shoulder, urging her to walk.

Another one tentatively came towards Wolverine, but he drew his claws out. 'Don't even think about it Bub.'

The guards panicked, not sure what to do.

Rogue chuckled, 'He's with me, guys. He wouldn't hurt a fly'

Wolverine glared at Rogue. She merely shrugged. The two guards looked at each other not believing Rogue at all, but something made them let it go. Rogue suspected Emma was in their head. Both were led to a set of elevators. And when they stepped in, two officers punched in codes simultaneously.

'She is one paranoid girl.' Wolverine pointed out.

Rogue explained, 'Emma Frost owns a multi-billion dollar company…and she's a mutant, a well known mutant. Those are just two reasons to go after her.'

As the doors slid open, Rogue smiled, 'and she has a way of rubbing people the wrong way.'

As Rogue stepped off, Wolverine followed, realizing that the guards stayed in the elevator. Wolverine looked back for a moment, before the doors slid closed.

A large glass desk sat in front of the huge windows looking over the Manhattan skyline. A stunning blonde stood paced behind the desk. In her ear was a Bluetooth.

Frost was on the phone, pacing side to side, angry that another one of her shipments failed to deliver. 'Well get your fat ass off the couch and get it done.' She snapped.

Logan stood behind Rogue as she sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk. He looked her up and down, finding the view interesting. She had on white pants, a white vest, with nothing underneath, and a white business coat. Girl had some kind of fetish for white.

Rogue just relaxed, crossing her legs and laying her back against the chair. Her hands lightly rested on top of her thighs. She raised an eyebrow.

Emma gave them a glance before continuing to yell at the man on the phone, 'I will rip your balls off and feed them to my dog, you imbecile.' Click.

Emma snapped the phone shut before throwing it onto the table. Taking a moment to breathe, she took the Bluetooth out and greeted her guests. 'Rogue darling, it's so good to see you.'

Rogue smiled, not really bothering to stand up.

Logan detected a New England accent if he was correct, this woman screamed money and power.

'Emma, good to see you.'

Emma sat in her chair behind the desk, staring at the both of them. A look of confusion crossed over her face as she stared at Logan.

Rogue smiled tapping her temple, 'His head is about as jumbled as mine is. It's no use.'

Emma sighed, 'I suppose not.' she said to Logan, 'it's nothing personal.'

Logan just smirked, 'find anything you like?'

Emma shifted, slightly uncomfortable by the man. Choosing to ignore him, she turned to Rogue. Spreading her hands a bit, 'So you went back I see.'

'About two weeks ago. '

'What brings you to me?'

Rogue smiled, 'We need you.'

Silence.

Wolverine shifted his gaze to Rogue, thinking she was crazy.

Emma leaned forward; clasping her hands on the table, 'And _what_ would you need me for?'

Rogue shrugged, 'We could use your… skills right now.'

Emma raised one of her eyebrows, '…that's it. I'm needed because I'm a telepath. In case you haven't noticed, I run a multi-billion dollar company that requires my attention 24-7. Pray tell, why would I come with you.'

Rogue indicated the phone, 'sounds like your assets are frozen, doesn't it. You are one of the richest mutants alive, and they're about to shut you down.'

Rogue could see the flash of nervousness in her eyes, 'C'mon Emma, the sentinels. You know who started it; you know they're coming after you. Why did you even let me in?'

Emma sighed, leaning back against the chair. Her eyes narrowed on the two, 'And why would shacking up with the human crusaders be better then going into hiding.'

Rogue looked at Logan before turned to Emma. Standing up, she bent over the table, making sure her body blocked Logan. 'We have Cerebro.' Rogue looked at her carefully, knowing the look of interest sparked in her eyes.

Emma held Rogue's eye for a moment before she turned to Logan, 'and who are you?'

'A teacher.' Logan said.

Rogue stared at Emma. 'You have no where else to go. No money, no home to go back to. Sentinels are searching for you. Probably in another day or two, they're going to raid this building.'

Rogue said as she pushed herself from the desk. Emma pursed her lips debating her options. The girl was right; she didn't really have anywhere to go. Her lips curled in disgust.

She had worked hard. At one time her family was a rich family, one of the echelons of New England wealth. Until her father gambled it all away, leaving her sisters and her to fend for themselves. Emma worked hard, gambling it all, wheeling and dealing, until she made it to the top.

This building was just all for show, a way to look over Manhattan, of which she owned twenty-five percent. Then the president declares war against the mutants, her assets were frozen, and she was having trouble getting any one of the politicians in her pocket to listen to her. She was one of the few who didn't hide the fact she was a mutant, she made it a trend, made it a fashion statement…until now.

Rogue folded her arms, before turning and walking to the elevator.

Emma glared at the two before her, 'I refuse to be a goody two shoes like you people.'

Rogue shrugged, turning around, 'whatever you wish to be. Logan here isn't exactly a saint, One of our own had completely destroyed the U.S Army and then some. Being good isn't our forte.'

Emma smiled, 'the phoenix episode, I know all about that. Would your request have anything to do with that?'

Rogue shook her head, as she felt Logan tense up in the back. 'Not exactly, it has something to do with what I found.'

Emma leaned forward, 'You found them?'

Rogue hesitated before nodding, 'part of them, I need the rest. That's where you come in.'

Emma leaned back again, thinking about it, 'and what's in it for me?'

Rogue smiled, 'We're talking the ultimate knowledge, the answer to the very question that determines our status in this world. He's alive.'

Emma's mouth opened in astonishment. 'H-how do you that?'

Rogue pulled the parchment of paper and the newspaper clipping, 'Because someone is willing to kill for it.'

Emma hesitated, running her hands along her desk. Staring at it, she saw her reflection in the glass.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue walked out of the front doors putting on her red glasses. She was frustrated. Emma declined their offer, stating she will come when she had nothing left.

As the two walked out of the building, Logan grabbed Rogue's arm. 'What now?'

Rogue continued walking down the street, 'She'll come. She's curious.'

'Hope your right; it doesn't feel right with Barbie Doll up there touching Cerebro.'

Rogue shrugged, 'It's not like any of us know how to use the damn thing. Besides I need her to track mutants for us.'

Logan was confused, 'you just said she could track any person.'

Rogue sighed, 'these mutants aren't exactly on the radar, and…well its best to be discrete as possible. How many people would she have to ask in her company and elsewhere to get the information? She does it with Cerebro'

Rogue looked up at the sky for a moment, 'We need to get in touch with Storm.'

Wolverine abruptly stopped. Grabbing a hold of Rogue, he drew them both into one of the ally ways.

'What the-', Wolverine put his hand on her mouth. Suddenly an explosion rocked the grounds.

As the debris fell, Rogue peeked out past Logan's shoulder. Innocents froze watching as a girl cried.

'Logan' she whispered, but with his hearing, she knew he heard her.

Logan turned around to see the girl as well. Looking up, pieces of glass were falling at dangerous speeds.

Logan ran out grabbing the girl and protecting her with his body.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girl walked up to the gates of the mansion. Dressed in a stolen coat, her hair flew around her as she placed her hands on the bars.

Pressing her face against the cool metal, she could feel the people inside, their fields shifting.

Closing her eyes, she frowned. He was faint. Shifting a bit more, she was confused. She could feel him; she could sense the field around him.

But it was so much smaller then she remembered. Her eyes shot open, they deceived her. Her eyes narrowed as she screamed. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Kitty raised her head from her plate. Bobby and Storm shot each other a glance, before all three of them scrambled to the front door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma held her hands up as soldiers pointed their weapons at her.

'Damn'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She lay there shivering. The demons wouldn't stop terrorizing her. She clutched her head as she dreamt about all the possible ways she was going to die in this room. Just sand under her, she clawed at the ground, trying to get away from her own mind._

_Thirty days and nights she had been here._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Read and Review! Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated.

I know many have suggested the romance, so I've decided to keep it light on the romance until the end. Yes there will be flirting, and you guys can keep urging me to go towards your favorite couple, I'll be swayed. I bend easily under peer pressure. And I like hearing which couple you guys prefer.

Also I am starting to change my mind on who the girl is, the one who broke out of the mental institution. Yeah I know four chapters in and I want to change a character. If anyone has a good character in mind to be the girl, drop me a review and I will…do something for you. Mention you in the story or something.

At this point, it's starting to get complicated, because there are so many people that still have to be introduced to the plot. Oy.

This is starting to turn out longer then I planned. Damn.

The girl in ancient Egypt can be taken as having powers or mental illness. I know the movies would never use magic in them. Which I agree with. It's enough that there is…well the powers. It gets kind of ridiculous when magic is added to the huge array of mutations. But some people like the magic and some don't. So take it whichever way you want. Personally I take it as mental things that others would call magic in the ancient world.

Okay…did I cover everything?...good…review! review! review!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. I Cannot Teach You Violence

Enjoy!

Chares Darwin once wrote, 'It is not the strongest of the species that survives, nor the most intelligent that survives. It is the one that is the most adaptable to change.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue remembered the first time she had taken a history course in college. Ancient Cultures: Cultural, Social, and Religious movements in Ancient Egypt, Rome, and the East. It was such a lofty title, but then again it was a lofty course. A two semester course that covered the movements of influences throughout the civilizations. What stuck in Rogue's mind from that course wasn't so much the construction of the civilizations, although impressive in itself, but the destruction of such strongholds. What really brought down Egypt, Rome, the Indus valley, and the emperors of the Asian lands fascinated Rogue.

Even more so, it was helpful that Irene shared the same fascination as well. It was such an interest that Irene would suggest readings and ask that Rogue discuss them with her. And so, in a way, this was how Rogue learned many things.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma gritted her teeth, 'I would suggest you put the guns down before someone hurts themselves.''

The sentinels made no movement.

Emma sighed, turning around so her back was to the soldiers. More then one soldier admired the shapely behind. 'I'm good at what I do boys, and what I do…' She stared out at the bright skyline, her reflection and those of the sentinels reflected at the corner of her eyes. 'Is get away with everything'.

The sentinels watched as Emma Frost's entire body shifted and changed to a hard diamond form, harshly reflecting the sun and blinding the soldiers

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'One of my associates is looking for it right now'

Magneto slowly smiled, 'I like the way you think…doctor.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue saw the flash as another explosion went off in a neighboring building.

Rogue, in a moment of panic, felt the building of pressure behind her eyes.

'Nooooooo'

A red laser beam shot from her eyes, knocking the pieces of glass out of the way.

She quickly shut her eyes, scared at what she might have done.

Feeling for the wall, she was about to call for Logan to help her, until an arm came around her waist and pulled her into the ally again.

'Hello Cherie' the voice huskily said into her ear.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Miss...ah...?'_

_'Rogue'_

_'Right, Miss Rogue, I'm sorry but the museum simply can't allow you to see the document at the moment.'_

_Rogue slowly straightened up to her full five foot and eight inches. Looking the man directly in the eye, 'Mr. Coza, I understand the delicacy of the scroll better then almost anybody. I have permission by New York University to view it. ' Rogue hesitatd a moment. 'for research purposes of course.'_

_Mr. Coza sighed again. He really wished for a different job. Handling irate academics was exhausting by nature, and he simply didn't have the patience for it. Feeling the sweat beading on his forehead, he took his white handerkerchief out and mopped his forehead. the woman looked determined and slightly frightening. She never turned away from him, not even to look around the small office with the one harsh light bulb._

_'I'm sorry again for the inconvenience but I really can't allow you to see it at the moment. The curator simply won't allow me to give it to you. I understand what the letter in you hand means, but until Dr. Haroon allows it, well...its out of my hands.'_

_Rogue gave him an assessing look before turning around and walking out the door, missing his collapse into the chair in relief._

_three days later the scroll went missing._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Logan opened his eyes, realizing after a few seconds that nothing had happened, no pieces of glass were embedded in him, and the girl was still alive under him.

Straightening up, he saw the pieces of glass embedded into the concrete only a few inches from them.

A frantic mother grabbed the girl from Logan's hands. But Logan was preoccupied with what just happened.

Turning around, he couldn't find Rogue.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue struggled, trying to get out of his arms, her other senses so disoriented. She had no leverage to use her strength as she felt her feet kicking in thin air.

The man was taller then her, and again he was able to just pick her up as if she was a feather.

Slamming her against the wall, she felt the wall behind her cave in slightly, wincing a bit at the faint pain she felt and the grit grinding into her head and back. As the man leaned in to her, she could feel his wiry body against her. All her senses focused on this one man, smell, sound, even the faint taste of the cold wind that carried his cologne on it.

'We gotta stop meeting like dis. Why you followin ol' Gambit like dis? we be friends non?' A strong New Orleans accent pricked Rogue's consciousness. His breath warm on her ear.

Turning her cheek from him, 'I need to get better friends swamp rat. What did you steal this time?' she placed her hands on his chest, feeling the layers of clothing underneath. She could feel the slight grime on her fingertips as she pushed him, hard.

Waiting for it, she didn't hear any resounding crash.

The inability to see was giving her quite a disadvantage.

Within seconds, she felt him close to her again. The cold steel of the bo staff against her neck. 'De doctor said not to hurt you, but Gambit can't resist a beautiful woman like you. De diary is in safe keeping, we just borrowing it for de moment.' His name tumbled through her head.

As she contemplated where his nether regions were, his hand pressed something into her hand. 'dis is fer you'

Clenching her eyes tighter, she felt the warm brush of his hand against her, and then the grasp of something small, delicate, stiff paper.

'Dis is for me' grabbing her hand and kissing it.

In a moment, all she felt was air, and tumbled to the ground as whoever it was no longer supported her. Turning her head left and right she tried to sense him, yet all she could smell was the faint cologne around her. She shook her head, the noise on the streets finally got her attention.

Licking her lips and rubbing her hand against her jeans. That was stupid of him.

Realizing the crowds were in the distance, she moved towards the noise. She knew it was useless looking for him. If he was good enough to escape the mansion, he was good enough to disappear in the middle of a major city.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan looked around trying to find Rogue in the crowd gathering. After the tenth sweep, he saw her feeling her way out of the ally, her eyes closed as she used the brick wall to help her.

They drew attention as people gathered around, 'Red beams…', 'Another one of those mutants…'

Taking long strides, he grabbed Rogue's arm, and dragged her out of the crowd.

'We gotta get out of here kid.'

'I'm okay'

'what the hell happened out there?'

'Nothing...I'm fine' Rogue struggled to shake off his arm, but his grip tightened even more.

Logan could smell something on her; he knew he recognized the smell before the blasts. But now it was all over her, and he wondered what happened back in the ally.

'the thief, from my bedroom, here's here.' Rogue said blushing, hoping if it was said calmly, it might not sound so bad.

'I'm going to kill the pup.' Logan snarled. Rogue sighed, _nevermind_.

Logan put a protective arm around her, as if the man, miles away by now, was still threatening her.

Rogue grabbed his arms, 'No Logan. He's not after us...at least not yet...' she tried to state it another way. 'Besides he's good, in this crowd it would be impossible to catch him.'

Rogue felt the urgency of the situation, 'We need to get back to the mansion.'

Logan looked up and down the street. The chaos hid their identity well, but still he didn't want to take any chances. Together they made their way off the streets.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue sat on the metal table. Her legs swinging as she waited for Storm to come back.

Every sound caused her to jerk, but the silence was even harder to take.

'Say something.' She demanded, her eyes clenched shut

Logan growled from his stance near the door.

'Good enough' Rogue snapped back. She was slightly irritated that he treated her like one of Magneto's minions. A young student who didn't know better.

Suddenly the air was warmer, as she felt the air shifting. Logan moved closer, leaning his hands on either side of her. Feeling his breath on her cheek, 'And why is that exactly, you haven't been telling us everything, or anything' he said to her in a low calm voice.

Rogue shoved Logan back. She was strong enough to push the 200 some pound man back several steps. 'Back off Logan.'

She could hear Storm's heels clicking on the metal floor. The door slid open allowing Storm to enter the room, pausing when she stepped in, feeling the tension in the room.

Rogue felt Storm's questioning stare.

'I was able to find these among the boxes. I knew Scott had kept extras all the time.' Storm said calmly, as if this was like having a cup of tea instead of Rogue unleashing catastrophic power through her eyes.

As Storm was about to place the glasses on Rogue's face, Rogue grabbed her wrist,

'Are you sure about this?'

'We can only see.'

Rogue felt the cool metal against her temples. Slightly big and heavy, she still kept her eyes closed. What if these don't work, When Scott wore them, it seemed logical. But the pressure was intense, and it wouldn't stop. It kept flowing.

Storm gently placed her hand on Rogue's shoulder. 'Open your eyes honey.'

Rogue clenched her eyes closed for a second, still feeling the pressure behind her eyelids. Slowly she opened her right eye, then the other.

Everything was completely washed in red, her senses wheeling from the loss of her normal sight. But the pressure behind her eyelids was slowly dissipating. She could feel the energy flowing through her pupil, it felt….unbelievable. It was like freely unleashing power without limitations.

Slowly moving her hand in front of her eyes, she could barely tell it was there, being the same shade as the floor under it. 'Oh god'

Storm told her gently, 'it's going to take some getting used to it until we figure out how to stop this.'

Rogue groaned, burying her face into both of her hands. Storm and Logan shared a glance, before Logan gave a small shrug.

Blinking once, twice, she still couldn't discern much except basic shapes and movements.

Looking around the room, Rogue narrowed her eyes. The red glasses were causing some distortions, but she was fairly sure it wouldn't conjure up what she thought she was seeing.

'Storm?'

Storm, busy with putting away medical equipment, looked over.

'Why is there a body down here?'

Storm took off her gloves, 'that's what we need to talk about. This is a girl we found screaming outside the school gates. She dropped into a comatose state by the time we reached her.'

'She is…alive…I'm assuming?'

'As far as we can tell, but-'

Storm heard the ringing on her cell. Checking the number, she looked up, 'I need to take this. We're going to talk' Storm gave both of them a glare before walking out the door.

And with a whoosh, the door shut behind Storm, leaving Rogue and Wolverine…and a body in the room.

She softly placed her bare feet on the grounds. Dressed in only her jeans and black tank top, she felt the cold seep into her. Taking a few tentative steps, she shivered again.

I wonder who she is' Rogue murmured as she walked up to the girl. Tilting her head slightly, she realized the girl was not much older then her. She slightly bronzed skin, black raven hair. Bending down closer, she stared at her, touching her head slightly Rogue turned around to find Logan staring at her.

the doors opened, Kitty looked up from reading some papers. 'Hey guys, where the hell have you been?'

Kitty looked between the two of them, and then noticing the glasses on Rogue, 'and why are you wearing Scott's glasses?'

Logan just glared at Rogue before sauntering off.

Rogue waved her hand, 'Minor incident downtown. What are you doing down here?'

Kitty just shrugged wondering about their situation even more. 'I just came to check on the patient. We seem to have a new guest for a little while.'

'Do you have any idea who she is?' Rogue enquired, trying to discern Kitty's expression through the heavy red glasses.

'Not a clue. She showed up this morning screaming her head off. She said something unintelligible.

'Who's our resident doctor, these days?' Rogue asked Kitty curiously.

'That would be me my dear' Hank said in the doorway, the man moved like a cat, quiet yet alert. HIs glasses perched on the edge of nose, he still held a twinkle in his eye.

'Hank' Rogue turned surprised at the big blue here, although not very blue through her glasses.

'My you have grown up. I like the shades. ' Hank commented as he came over to hug her.

Rogue pushed the slightly falling glasses up again, 'Yeah well a minor problem.' Rogue said tapping her head. 'When did you get here? Storm said you weren't supposed to be here for weeks.'

'Storm asked me to look at the girl.'

Hank bent down slightly. Although Rogue was tall, 5'8, Hank was still far taller, making her feel like a little girl.

'You and I need to talk. Storm has told me about your visit so far. Quite the adventure I would say.'

Rogue smiled softly, 'You have no idea.'

Hank stared at Rogue for a long time, '…Your eyesight, happened today correct?'

Rogue straightened her shoulders, hesitating, 'yes?'

'Mm hmm. And you haven't experienced this for a long time, when was the last time?'

Rogue shrugged, trying to brush his questions away, 'Several years ago. Don't worry, it will fade soon. Scott's presence is just very strong for the moment.'

Hank looked at Rogue even more carefully, 'Storm said a woman helped you control your power of touch. How did she do that?'

Logan just shifted behind her.

And Rogue glanced nervously at the people around the two of them. Hank got the hint and turned to Logan, 'And how are you doing my good man'

Logan just shrugged, 'its been awhile'

Hank nodded never losing his twinkle, 'that it has'

Hank shuffled over to the girl on the table, taking out a penlight, he opened her eyes, checking if the pupils were dilating. Confused, he checked again. 'that's interesting?'

All three of them stared at Hank, but Hank was preoccupied with checking other vitals.

Logan prompted him, 'interesting...?'

Hank realized he had an audience still, 'oh well yes, her pupils, they are dilated. And her heartbeat is extreme for a girl this size and age, and being in a coma.'

Rogue looked at the girl for a moment, there was something about her. She closed her eyes for a moment, imagining the world in its full color spectrum, hoping to get some of her senses back. Maybe if she could picture it in her own mind, she might be able to remember who this girl is. Shaking her head at the uselessness of it all, she opened her eyes again.

'Hank?'

'Hmmm?'

'let me know. When you find out who she is?'

Hank looked at her for a moment above his glasses, 'Will do my dear. As long as you are still teaching my classes.'

Rogue took a step back to the door, quietly but firmly, 'tell me what you find out about the girl.'

As Rogue followed Kitty out of the room, she could feel Hank's eyes burning into her back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue finally found some peace sitting at the kitchen table, beer in hand.

Taking another swig, she had to clench her teeth as the taste filled her mouth. Never a fan of beer, the Logan in her felt the need for it at the moment, and she felt the need for it as well.

She sat there for a long time, thinking about the girl below her. She laid there, her lips almost tinged blue. Rogue wondered who she was, why was she here, and what would have caused the scars. When leaning closer, she noticed the cuts along her neck, the pinpricks on her arm. This girl had for some reason come here, and Rogue wondered why.

Taking out the pieces she collected, she set them side by side. There lay the parchment of paper with the sun and pyramid, next to it lay the siff carboard paper Gambit put in her hand, Queen of hearts, a stupid playing card, and then there were the notes.

Glancing around her, she made sure no one was really around. At one in the morning, it was unlikely anyone was awake, which left her at peace to mull over the information.

Feeling it necessary, she took out the piece of paper with the doctor's name and adress on it. A Dr. Nathaniel Essex. Placing that next to the rest, Rogue looked over everything. All of these had a connection to each other, and she wondered how.

Rogue contemplated the girl downstairs, would she be part of this? For now Rogue firmly put her out of the equation.

Furthermore, she took out notes she kept with her at all times. Some involving the stolen diary, others from other items over the years she looked at.

Storm had tried to track her down in the hallways, but she managed to avoid her for now. She knew in the morning Storm would ask questions, and she had better have answers rather then conjectures.

Riffling through the papers, she looked at her research so far. The parchment with the symbol was one not often found in heiroglyphics. From what she understood, it was almost considered a curse. It meant that one would suffer in death. A small story to keep little boys and girls in bed.

Rogue had to mock that, they used death to scare little kids so long ago, now people use mutants.

The story goes that a terrible king reigned before the unification of upper and lower Egypt. His campaign was so terrible, he had become a curse on his own people's tongues.

He had died young, only 27 or 28 mysteriously. Most assumed it was own bodygaurds that had murdered him. But when they tried to burn him, mummification not having come into existence at that time, he had not burned. His skin instead turned to a harsh gray, and people called it the curse of death, that this man would suffer-

Rogue lifted her head up, hearing that click sound again. Looking around her, she knew no one was in the room with her, but looking back around, the bay windows were in front of her. Semi reflecting herself and the kitchen she couldn't really see anything else there.

Suddenly seeing yellow eyes, a scream rose up in her throat.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I apologize sincerely for the wait. I didn't mean to delay this so long, but I am technically half way around the world right now, and so didn't have access to internet nor my files. This chapter has been written more or less from memory. Again I'm truly sorry to all of you for doing this. I promise the next chapter won't take so long, er well it might because I have to get back home at some point, but I'll see what I can do. But hey Gambit was here, see!!!

Review! Review! Review!


	7. If only I had known, I would have become

Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Einstein once wrote, 'I know not with what weapons World War III will be fought, but World War IV will be fought with sticks and stones.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_That night she sat in the kitchen, beer in hand. The only music coming from the dark._

_She was waiting. It had been two weeks since she had come back from the liberty incident, and she was simply...waiting. _

_The 'incident' left a bitter taste in her mouth which she was trying to wash down with beer. She was merely a tool in this whole escapade. A means to end the world, and now her friend, hero, the one she depended had saved her. Her. _

_She hated herself, because in some little part of her, she liked it. She liked that she was important. That she was important to these mutants. They did come after her, all the way in Alaska. _

_Scott walked in to the kitchen, and did a double take._

_'I never saw this.' he muttered, before seating himself across from her. Pausing for a moment_

'_so...do you have another one.'_

_Rogue grinned, before pulling another one out of the brown bag and handing it to him._

_'Logan has a one track mind' She commented._

_Scott just continued drinking._

_They never talked to each other outside the realm of teacher and student, and certainly not in the capacity of teacher and student drinking beer. _

_Rogue took another drink before setting the bottle on the table. Fiddling with the bottle, she wondered at what point this was going to end. Not only this, Scott and her drinking, but also all of this, the mansion, Logan, the professor. How was this going to end?_

_Rogue never concerned herself with endings, not until she got to them eventually. But, the sudden urgency to know what the end would be like filled her with a rage she couldn't quite figure out. Then she wondered if this fascination with 'the end' was because of Logan. Maybe since he never could really die, he doesn't know how he would end._

_Sitting there, Scott and she seemed fine, comfortable...lounging._

_'How does it feel to have him in your head?'_

_Rogue smiled, nodding her head a bit, she knew many wondered. This was the wolverine, the 6'2 man whose vocabulary ranged in grunts. Tilting her head slightly, she looked at Scott carefully, 'Remember when you were a teenager, the hormones, the rage, the adrenaline.'_

_'Sort of'_

'_You look at a beautiful woman and you're thinking about nothing but her panties. Its...its almost humiliating.' Rogue thought about it, finally finding something to truly describe the experience. Scott did a double take, never considering that word._

_'That bad?'_

_Rogue picked up her bottle and tipped it toward him, 'Worse.'_

_Rogue took another sip before nodding with confidence, it was a humiliating experience, it's awkward and uncomfortable, and she craved it. She wondered if it was he she wanted, or the nature of him. It was... humiliating to crave something like this, nature or not._

_Scott tilted his head, and Rogue was confused for a second, before realizing the professor or Jean was in his head._

_'How does it feel to always be perfect.' she asked quietly when his attention was back on her._

_Silence_

_Rogue looked up to see Scott staring at her, looking at her as if she was something entirely different. In a way she was. She had several people in her mind and she was losing control of them._

_'Like I'm flawed in some way.' Scott hesitantly said._

_'That bad?'_

_'Worse'_

_Both tipped their heads back and took a swig of their beer. Again they sat there, comfortable._

_Scott, fearless leader and all was telling her something. Watching him, she wondered why him. Of all the people Xavier could have picked to be leader of the X-men, Storm, Jean, even some guy named Hank they keep mentioning, why this guy. He looked no older then 25 and wasn't even in control of his own powers. _

_Then again, why her? Why Jean of all people. The two seemed so…wrong? Was that the word she wanted to use? No…maybe just not right. Like they were comfortable with each other, but…just not right._

_Rogue was too curious, 'how did you two fall in love?'_

_That's when Scott required a new bottle._

_'I think it was I who had fallen in love with her first. To me, she was perfection. She was the reason I tried so hard.'_

_'And in the end you got the girl'_

_'I got the girl' he said bitterly. Rogue knew where Jean was right now, downstairs taking care of Logan. She had been there by his side the whole time. _

_'If you were not here at this mansion, and being the illustrious leader you are, what would you be doing right now?' Rogue thought about meeting Logan in Alaska._

_'I'd be in Anchorage skiing' Scott didn't even pause._

_'Skiing? That's it. No traveling around the world, no trying something new.'_

_'I used to ski with my younger brother, Alex, all the time. Just him and me.' _

_'Skiing' testing it on her tongue._

_'And you?'_

_Rogue tilted her head, 'I'd be in anchorage right now, actually, maybe I would have met this Alex, and he could have taught me skiing.'_

_Scott grinned, 'he's not your type.'_

_Rogue was offended, but she knew what her type was, at least everyone else had an opinion as to what her type was. She needed the sweet little boy, or the hero. One who was too in love with her, and the other not enough._

_Rogue elaborated, 'I was going to travel up, see what there was, and end up in Anchorage. At least that was my plan before...' pausing._

_'Before you became a mutant' Scott prompted._

_'Before I became a mutant.' Rogue nodded._

_Again Scott tilted his head, and Rogue knew whoever it was calling him urgently. _

_Smirking slightly, she waved Scott away._

_Scott stood up, and paused for a moment. 'Talk to me Rogue, I can keep the demons, and the 6'2 male away.'_

_Rogue stretched a bit, noticing Jean out of the corner of her eye standing in the doorway, turning back to Scott, 'Maybe you could, Scott. In fact I would eventually need you…professor…whomever. But I need them. I need him right now.' she said simply. And she continued to drink, satisfying the thirst in her._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue jolted back for a moment, before looking up.

'Hank!'

In a moment a rush of adrenaline washed over her, and she started feeling her heart pounding in her ears, her whole body flushing at that moment.

'I'm sorry my dear for scaring you. Mind if I sit.' He said, a look of concern came over his face, as his yellow eyes held their twinkle.

Rogue looked back at the window, seeing their reflection in the window. Maybe they were Hank's eyes she saw in the windrow. But the eyes she saw, they weren't eyes like a human. They glowed; they glowed from some inner light in the being, with no pupils or eyelids. Rogue felt a shiver run down her body as she turned away from the window.

Shaking her head a bit, 'No no, sit down.' she waved him to a seat.

Hank set his mug down next to her papers, and slid into the seat. Straining his neck, he looked at her papers. A little uneasy, Rogue piled the papers up.

'Late studying session?' Hank inquired.

Rogue nodded, 'Something like that.'

Hank looked interested at the piece of paper with the Doctor's name and address on it. Rogue stared at Hank staring at the paper for a moment, wondering what was going on.

Rogue nodded towards it, 'know him?'

Hank looked at it one more time, but shook his head, as if regretting something.

'No my dear, I don't recall anybody by that name, might I ask what your looking at?' Hank tentatively asked, as he sipped his tea.

Rogue looked down at her papers for a moment, seeing the pieces, but not the picture. Looking up, 'how's the girl downstairs?'

Hank sighed, somewhat dejectedly. 'She's stable now, heart rate is down. Still the dilated pupils are interesting, and she has marks down her arms, as if she's a junkie or in hospitals a lot. I have sent a sample of her blood to a private genetics clinic. I have a friend there who can analyze the chemistry of her blood.'

'Do you think that's a good idea...you know with the possibility of her being a mutant' Rogue asked cautiously.

Hank took a sip of her coffee, 'My friend understands the delicacy of this, I have faith in him.'

His confidence in his friend assured Rogue that the friend was trustworthy...for now at least.

Hank picked up the playing card, 'ahhh the Queen of Hearts. Many moments in history were determined by the turn of a card. I have to say I was able to win the finest telescope by the turn of this particular card in my youth.'

Rogue grinned, patting Hank on the arm, 'You are such a geek.'

'At heart, my dear, at heart. on the other hand, I know this usually has 53 other companions, unless this is an entirely different version of poker then what I played in college.' Hank said over his glasses.

Again Rogue was hesitant for a moment, but looking at the card in his hand. she wondered if maybe he could help her in any way.

'Ever heard of Gambit?'

'Of course'

Rogue straightened up, 'how?'

Hank started flipping the card in his hand, 'a gambit is part of chess, an opening in which the player would sacrifice his pawn, or any piece for that matter to gain an advantage.' Rogue sighed, disappointed he didn't mean someone.

Hank started chuckling setting the card on the table, 'a good chess player once said he would sacrifice pieces because they were in the way.'

Rogue simply stared at the card set down on the table, a shiver running through her. What kind of man would consider himself a sacrifice, or if not himself, then what?

Hank finished his cup of tea and stood up, 'well I must now go to sleep. Don't stay up too late my dear.'

Rogue smiled up at him, 'Of course not.'

With that Rogue was left staring at her papers alone again.

Flipping the card over and over like Hank did, she contemplated the other pieces. Would this man sacrifice himself for the ultimate whatever this is. Rogue had the dawning feeling she was way over her head.

Irene had told her to come back to the mansion should anything happen to her. She said her answers would be here. But Rogue looked around, and she never felt more alone. Rogue knew she was keeping a lot of things from the others, but she was used to this. She was used to being guarded with her secrets. Especially when it could put these people, the one's she considered a family in danger. At first she intended to use the X-men, but Logan had a point, they were untrained and would be useless in the fight.

Resting her chin in her hand, she tried to read the words on the paper again, damn Scott!

His stupid glasses made everything red.

Now she contemplated how she was going to tell Storm and Logan about what she knew so far. At this point she was stuck. But then she needed Emma here, damn damn damn.

Rubbing her eyes, she stretched a little bit, before setting herself to the task of figuring this stuff out.

Two hours later

Rogue banged her head against the table in frustration, 'ow!' she muttered, not caring to lift her head. Somehow, even this was his fault. In some great scheme of this, he was the cause of her dropping her head and hitting it on the table, and probably now sporting a huge bump. Nothing else mattered but the fact that it was Logan's fault. Somewhat assured by that, she sighed and kept her head there.

Logan slid into the empty chair, taking Rogue's drink and sipping from it. 'What are you doing up so late Kid'

Rogue lifted her head abruptly, glaring at him. 'I hate you'

_Stubborn man kept calling her 'kid'._

Logan shrugged, 'that's good.'

Rogue shook her head, 'no, I really hate you.'

Logan smirked, 'I've been told worse darlin'

Rogue growled at that, 'still, you should care that I strongly dislike you right now.'

'I know, but I don't'

Logan looked at the pile around her, 'what's all of this for?' raising an eyebrow at the pile.

Rogue shrugged, choosing omission as the best course right now.

Logan picked up the queen of hearts, sniffing it. 'Calling card?'

'You could say that' Rogue vaguely said.

Logan growled slightly, 'the pup has a calling card?'

Rogue snapped, 'hey, the pup is giving me more action then I have had in a long time.' It dawned in a moment what she had actually said and she couldn't keep herself from blushing. Alot. She realized in that moment, that she might be slightly drunk. Only slightly though.

Logan's eyes widened, staring at her with a big 'Oh' on his lips.

Deciding to forgo the 'i didn't mean that', and 'you shouldn't have heard that' she defended herself.

'I'm 26 Logan, and that's all I'm going to say about that.'

Logan just nodded, still staring at her in astonishment.

Rogue rolled her eyes before standing up, 'I have to go to sleep', before bending down to kiss him on the cheek. 'Good night Logan' she said before walking upstairs with her arms full of papers.

Rogue had a good feeling he wasn't going to leave the kitchen anytime soon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Up in her room, she set the papers down, relieving her shoulders of the tension gathered there.

Unbuttoning her shirt, she slid her shoes off, relishing the hardwood floor beneath her.

Undoing her hair, which was in a bun, she let it uncurl a bit.

Suddenly the door banged open; Logan stood in the doorway and assessed her,

'You don't exactly say that to a guy without inviting something darlin'

In a moment he had his arms wrapped around her waist and his mouth crushed hers. His fingers trailed down her back, causing her to shiver.

He pushed her against the desk as he continued to kiss her like mad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Wake up'

Rogue smiled softly at that, uncurling a little bit.

'Wake up, you idiot'

not exactly the morning after sweet nothings she expected. Snuggling up even more to the warm body, she realized someone was walking around her room. A flash of yellow eyes and she sat upright.

Looking around her, she was in her bedroom, but she was still clothed, her boots and hairpin on the floor, and the papers strewn all over the place. Her arms were around one of her pillows.

Rogue groaned as she fell back against her pillow. It was a dream. A damn good dream, straight out of a romance book. Reality couldn't even get as good as that.

Putting one hand to her forehead, she realized the sun glared at her. Looking away, she saw Kitty going through her stuff. Croaking a bit, 'what are you doing?'

'I'm cleaning up this pig sty' Kitty huffed.

Rogue cradled her head a bit, realizing she had a good hangover. 'Get me some water please'

'Good job, you managed to get drunk, and now you have a hangover.'

Rogue sighed, covering her face with her arms to block out the sun.

'Please, I need water'

Kitty shook her head pityingly. 'And you have to see Storm today'

Rogue groaned under her arms, 'damn it all'

A knock on the door froze the two of them. Glancing at each other, they waited, holding their breaths.

'Rogue, it's Storm. I need to see you please.'

Rogue looked at Kitty pleading with her eyes.

Kitty shook her head, mouthing, 'hell no'

Rogue grumbled a bit, 'I'll tell Storm who stole the care all those years ago.'

Kitty narrowed her eyes, 'you wouldn't'

'wanna bet?' Rogue smugly folded her arms behind her head and watched Kitty debate it. It was all those years ago, but it was also Storm's precious garden that was ruined because of it. Nobody messes with the goddess.

Kitty cleared her throat, 'Uh, she's not here right now.'

Storm tried the knob, 'why is it locked, and what are you doing in Rogue's room.'

Storm stood back as the door opened slightly, and Kitty stuck her head out, 'I happen to be hiding from Bobby right now. He and I, you know...anyway Rogue offered to let me stay in her room for the night'

Storm looked curiously beyond the door, but it was completely empty, save clothes and items scattered around.

'Have you seen Rogue?'

'She might be with Logan' Kitty looked as if she thought about it for a moment, 'yeah I think she said something about talking to Logan last night. She never came back...' Rogue buried her face in her hands at that. Storm's eyes widened in understanding and nodded, backing up quickly. 'Of course, of course'

Kitty just smirked until Storm walked around the corner.

Shutting the door, Kitty faced an irate Rogue on the floor.

'I hate you'

Kitty rubbed her hands together, 'it got the job done didn't it.'

'Nobody around here seems concerned about the fact that I hate them' Rogue the back of her head against the door.

Kitty shook her head, 'not really'

Suddenly Rogue's phone started ringing. Rogue leaned over from her sitting position and grabbed it, looking at the name. Frowning, she answered the call while Kitty rummaged around her stuff.

'Yeah?'

'Hello cherie'

Rogue's eyes widened as she couldn't help but stare at Kitty. Kitty mouthed, 'who is it' but Rogue shook her head, still listening to the voice.

'I believe...'

Rogue continued to look astonished as Kitty grew more and more curious.

When she hung up, Rogue tossed her the phone. 'I'm taking a shower. Then we're heading out.'

Rogue slammed the door shut before Kitty could broker any argument. 'We?!!!? What do you mean we?' Kitty shouted through the door.

Cursing Rogue the entire time, Kitty went to tell Bobby that he had to pretend they had a fight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

'He called me kid'

'Bastard'

'That's what I'm saying'

Kitty shook her head as she turned onto a gravel road.

Rogue lifted her head a moment to enjoy the scenery. 'I think I'm doing it again'

Kitty shook her head, 'bad idea'

'I know, but... I don't know that's the problem.' Rogue wrinkled her nose as she thought about it.

Kitty just looked at Rogue for a moment, before stopping before a long driveway of a massive mansion.

Driving up to the house, Rogue checked the address again. 'This is it'

Kitty lowered her sunglasses, 'it's an old mansion...in the middle of nowhere'

Rogue hesitated as well. This wasn't exactly the place she assumed one of the diaries would end up. Another part of her, and it was a huge part, wondered why this Gambit was even helping her out. Both unbuckled their belts and got out of the car, still staring at the mansion.

The chilly air ruffled their scarves. Rogue stood there in jeans, a dark brown thigh length jacket and scarf tied around her neck. Her black boots crunched on the gravel as she shifted her weight.

Staring at the house for a moment, she turned to Kitty. 'Do you think you could help me find it?'

Kitty scoffed, 'I'm not even sure what we're doing here, who was it on the phone, and if you don't tell me what's going on...' her voice rising.

Rogue put her hand up and waving it. 'I know, shush.' Rogue looked around for a moment before gesturing to Kitty, 'Help me, and I'll tell you what you want to know.'

Together they walked up to the front door, Rogue leaned in and saw the door was old, must be decades old she surmised as she looked at the house in general. It still looked good, but here and there were signs of disrepair. The door in front of them creaked as Rogue pushed it.

Sending a questioning glance to Kitty, they both stepped in, only to breath in a lot of dust. Rogue started coughing, having to cover her face as they walked in. 'How old is this place?' Rogue asked between coughs.

Kitty picked up the photos on the side table, wiping the grime off with her fingertip, 'oh ew that's just wrong' Kitty said with disgust as she wiped her finger on her jeans.

'So tell me why we're here?' Kitty followed Rogue through the first opening on the left, a family room of sorts.

'The man who went into my bedroom. He told me to come here'

'What!!!' Kitty yelled, sending several mice racing across the piano in the corner, and along the edge of the room. 'Oh my god, they're alive, why are they alive' Kitty freaked, going transparent for the moment.

Rogue cried out, 'Kitty'

Kitty turned looking mad, 'what?'

Rogue started laughing, 'you're phasing' she pointed out. Kitty looked down at herself 'damn!' Rogue smiled as she watched Kitty concentrate for a moment before turning back to solid.

'You so owe me. Start from the beginning'

Rogue tilted her head as she bent down to look at some photo, a man, presumably his wife and son sat in the picture unsmiling.

'Irene could read the future.' Kitty gave her glare, and Rogue fast forward a bit. 'Irene kept these diaries in which she wrote anything she saw. All of them mention some kind of ancient being...several of us believe it might be a mutant'

Kitty interrupted, 'let me guess, out to destroy the world.'

Rogue smiled as they moved into another room, presumably a less formal room for guests. 'Is there any other kind?'

Kitty shook her head as she glanced out the grimy window. The yard, which had to at least be an acre was overgrown with weeds. Kitty shook her head at the sad state the yard and house were in.

Rogue continued her story, 'here and there I collected information as I went.'

'Apparently, from what I have left of my papers and memory of the diaries I have seen so far, There's a story of an ancient King that occurs at the same period Irene mentions in her diaries. Even more so, some of the things Irene mentions alludes to this story. What's very distinctive about him is his skin and lips. Some stories say his people tried to burn him, others say he was born this way. He searched high and low for someone to cure him. But when nothing could come of it, he sent armies after the villagers, furious at their inability to help him.'

Rogue picked up another photo and took a closer look at the kid, the parents looked older, but the kid...the kid was still young, sick maybe.

Frowning, she dropped the photo frame, the crash resounding around the house and causing Kitty to jump.

'Sorry' she mumbled as she bent down to wipe the glass away and took the picture out.

Placing it in her jacket, she gestured to Kitty, 'let's go. I don't think there's anything in here'

'Anyway' Rogue continued her story, 'Eight years later, he mysteriously disappears. Some say he was killed and burned, thus the gray color to his skin, others say his mother hated the sight of him and sent him out into the desert to live with the nomads, others say his blood thirst was too much and he made a pact with the Gods to give him blood. And the Gods answered with the gift of immortality.'

Together they moved onto several other rooms before ending up at the door o the library.

'What about his skin and lips'

'I'm sorry' Rogue's attention was drawn back from staring at the door.

'You said his skin and lips were distinctive'

'Right, his skin was the color of ash, and his lips were twisted, deformed.'

Kitty shuddered a bit, before pushing the librar doors open.

They paused in the library, both so still and silent. The only sound was the crackling of the fire in the fireplace. It cast a warm glow on the room itself, but the fire wasn't the only thing.

Somebody was tearing out pages in a book and tossing them into the fire.

Rogue felt her heart thunder, wondering if it was one of Irene's diaries.

'Cold non?' The voice in the chair seemed separated from everything, echoing in the room.

Kitty stepped to the left as Rogue stepped to the right, 'you told us we would find some of the answers here, what do you want?' Rogue said firmly as she looked around for some kind of weapon.

Spying the fire poker on the floor, Rogue went to grab it when the voice stopped her cold. 'tsk tsk, Gambit just want to talk'.

Trying to show she was unruffled by his seeming telepathy, 'so what do you want to talk about?'

'I hear this school of yours, a place for mutants yes?'

'Yes' Rogue said clearly as she straigtened up.

'hmmm'

'Are you a mutant?' Kitty asked, 'do you need our help?'

Rogue cleared her throat, 'is that why you asked us here?'

Kitty eyed the chair, before both stepped in front of it.

Both their eyes widened at the man sitting in front of them.

Rogue growled, 'you, you murdered Irene'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hello, thought I should get this out as soon as possible since I was sooo late with the last one. Thank you for the reviews. I hope I gave a bit of an explanation as to why Rogue didn't initially tell what she knew. Although there is more to the story which she is keeping to herself.

I hope that was enough of a teaser, and I hope you guys are still interested in what's going on. I know I know...doing the whole dream sequence thing. I couldn't help it. I wanted to feed some Rogan there. But again, I wound't bet on that couple just yet, or you could. I still haven't decided anything. I'm sorry I should have, but I have all these scenarios on how it could all end, and well it involves three different endings. Yeah, so for those Rogan's there you go. Hope you enjoy. Fo the Romy's don't worry, there would be some good moments.

And that will be all. i think. oh thanks for the reviews again, I'm glad you guys not only like the story itself, but the writing as well.


	8. Old men dreaming up wars for young men

_Enjoy!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Dwight D. Eisenhower once wrote, 'Every gun that is made, every warhsip launched, every rocket fired signifies, in the final sense, a theft from those who hunger and are not fed, those who are cold and not clothed.'

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_'How can you call us gifted, professor?' _

_Rogue calmly sat across from Xavier in his study. The clock on his mantle ticked away the night. Only a soft glow from the lamp illuminated the study and Xavier's face. Rogue's own face hidden in shadows._

_Weeks after the Alkali event, Rogue found herself wandering the halls at night. Something was keeping her awake, something in her._

_Rogue settled back rubbing her hands together a bit, 'tell me professor, all of this, what happened in alkali, statue of liberty, Dr. Grey, Pyro, is this it, for us? For me?' A hard edge in her voice and a wave of her hand._

_The professor had found her near his study and invited her to join him for a cup of tea. _

_So now Rogue sat in one of the large chairs that encompasses a person, tea in hand and staring at the professor._

_'The powers you have should be considered a gift Rogue. These powers can save innocent people, if used in a wise way.'_

_Rogue let her head fall against the back of the chair, 'What about powers like mine? I suck souls out, literally. I refuse to believe you, Storm, or anyone else can consider this a gift'_

_Silence_

_The professor could only stare at her. He understood her, more then even she realized. He had seen different kinds of students, some nurtured their powers like Jean Grey, others who accepted their ability but went no further like Scott Summers, but then there were others who utilized it for evil like Magneto. These were the typical, the ones he knew instantly._

_Rogue was different then any other mutant he had met. Her power was not only unwanted but also debilitating. He understood her need; human contact among others defined one's existence. Xavier thought about it…_

_'Perhaps you think you have a curse, but you used your gift wisely when you had to control Pyro. He was about to hurt several innocent people.'_

_Rogue had to snort, 'one of those 'innocents' shot a bullet into Logan's head. If not for his healing power, he would have been dead.'_

_Rogue set her cup on the side table, looking down. Her hair hid a bit of her expression, and the shadows hiding the rest._

_'I understand your frustration. Mistakes will be made on both sides Rogue. We must try not to fall into despair at this.'_

_In a moment, she looked up smiling demurely, her facing coming out of the shadows._

'_You don't really think those were mistakes on their part. They had their guns pointed at your own students, Charles.'_

_Xavier took a deep breath, gripping the armrests tightly. _

'_Eric' he whispered quietly, 'gets out of her head.'_

_Rogue shook her head, 'tsk tsk, now Charles, will you really defend those men with their toys, then these poor children. They are children of the atom; they deserve their place on earth, bowing to no one.'_

_Xavier closed his eyes, frowning as he tried to enter her head, Rogue only grinned, 'I have been your friend for thirty odd years, I can block her mind permanently Charles.'_

_Rogue held her hand out, pointing at the spoon in the sugar pot. It smoothly rose with the sugar, dropping softly into the cup and stirring without Rogue touching it._

_Xavier watched with fear in his eyes, 'what do you want Eric?'_

_Rogue kept spinning her finger, watching the spoon spin simultaneously. Sighing, she shifted for a moment before stopping, sending the spoon back to the sugar pot. _

'_It's impossible to find good conversations these days. What did you tell Scott Summers about his poor girlfriend? How did you explain it? Dr. Jean Grey, practically your own daughter, now lies at the bottom of a lake, and you chose not do anything about it. Oh, that must of gone over real well with them.'_

'_Is this what you think?' Xavier asked calmly._

_Rogue smiled again, before sipping some of her tea. 'You always did like the Indian tea, whatever happened to some old-fashioned Earl Grey.'_

_Xavier couldn't help feel Rogue's voice still there somewhere._

'_So why now Eric? Your presence was much stronger before.'_

_Rogue shifted again, the red skirt below her knees, white shirt, and black shoes belie the sixty years of knowledge and a twinkle in the eyes expressed at the moment._

_Xavier had his hands in a steeple, realizing talking to this Rogue might be needed._

'_That Neanderthal, you call Wolverine, was strong. His presence has finally left'_

'_Why haven't you?'_

'_She hasn't dealt with me yet. She likes me.'_

_Xavier's eyes widened in understanding, 'Rogue forcefully rid herself of Logan?'_

'_The girl has had a bit of a…crush on the man…but his resistance to her advances has left her angry. I think she might have seen your precious Jean walking into his tent. I'm glad they don't follow absolute sainthood you seem to cling to. I like this girl. Her anger and bitterness is a bit much, her hormones a chaos, but she will grown into a powerful being. She has passion, something even your Jean lacks.' _

_Rogue smiled cunningly as she watched Xavier flinch. 'You always took the path of least resistance. Biding your time in the wings. You know about Dante's inferno. God cast those who never chose a side in the first level of hell. Would you be willing to send your own children to such a place? floating, stung by wasps and hornets. Even I am not so cruel.'_

_Xavier brought his trembling hand up to his forehead, trying to rub away a headache before setting it back on to the desk, palm flat._

'_No Eric. I am not chosing a side in a war that inevitable leads to the death of all of humanity. I would not dare to consider myself so ignorant to think that I know the absolute good.'_

'_Why they trust you so completely I will never understand. You hide Jean's full potential, Logan's past, and you can't even help this poor girl. The potential of this girl, the hunger. You should see the psyches in here, she could be the most powerful mutant in existence, her ability to absorb endless amount of powers and abilities.'_

_Rogue's hair and white strips were cut in layers, framing her face. Her shorts tendrils of hair coming to below her cheek bones, while the rest, now a darkened chocolate colored brown had curled at the edges past her shoulder blades. Her eyebrow arched as she saw Xavier press his lips together tightly. _

'_Leave her be Eric, she is just a child'_

_Slowly Rogue's grin ebbed into a frown, her eyes losing the twinkle and her back went as straight as a rod. Both felt Magneto's presence parting._

_Frowning, Rogue rubbed her temples, a pounding headache forming. 'I'm sorry professor' Xavier could feel the lack of true regret in her._

_Xavier smiled, 'It's midnight. I believe that it is time for you to go to sleep.'_

_Rogue hesitantly nodded, disappointed that the Professor didn't convince her. She wanted to be convinced. She needed to be convinced._

_At the doorway, the Professor called her name, 'Rogue, I understand what's in your head, we all have them.'_

_Rogue turned around to look at him, and replied in an amused tone, 'Some more then others, Charles.' Her red skirt fluttering as the door closed on her._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Logan paused in the hallway for a moment. Looking left, looking right.

Not detecting anything else in the hallway, he crept towards the front entrance.

'Hold it'

Logan sighed, turning around to find Storm standing with her arms crossed.

Storm took a moment just staring at him. Her eyes assessed him from head to toe. There was no denying how handsome Logan really was. But that wasn't what she was noticing right now. Instead she found Logan's eyes continuously wandering around the room and nicely avoiding her.

'Where do you think your going?'

'Out' Logan opened the door.

Storm twisted her wrist sending the door crashing close, before Logan could cross the threshold.

'We need to talk'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue flew back, landing on her one knee and grabbed the poker from the floor.

She raised her head, and Kitty could see the flash of green in her eyes, her lips tight, her jaw clenched.

In a blur she sped towards Gambit, but poker met with air as Rogue swung out at him as he flipped out of the chair, bo staff already expanded as he landed.

With sparks flying, Rogue swung left and right, Gambit barely dodging the swings. Leaning back, the poker just cut the air above his face.

Left, right, parry, thrust, block

Rogue had sheer power and speed, Gambit had agility and training. Kitty watched as the 6'2 man flipped around, just barely avoiding a rather deadly blow. Secretly she was rooting for the cute guy, but then, he was cute.

They flowed in swirls of brown and tan. Silver bo and black poker whipping this way and that way. Rogue had determination in her eyes, and Kitty could tell the man was weakening.

Rogue slowly pushed him back. Over and over again, they fought each other. Dancing around each other, Gambit gained a few hits.

Suddenly his bo staff whacked her wrist sharply. Rogue pulled her wrist back in surprise. Her head whipping around to stare at her wound for a moment before grasping the poker tightly in her hand.

Gambit's smirk at the hit quickly turned to fear as he saw Rogue aiming the poker at him. She eyed her target and threw the poker with incredible power.

Near the speed of a bullet, it almost skewered his head if not for a quick flip on his part.

It landed in the eye of a Roman bust.

Gambit again crossed the room, but Rogue's speed and flight had her at the doorway in front of him, causing him to back against the oak desk.

'why her? What did you get from it' Rogue cried as she came closer. Gambit flipped onto the desk, crouching with his bo staff in his right hand.

'I didn't touch her, or her daughter. I don't murder. I came for you.'

'You were up there, in the window, I saw you!' Her fingers curling in fists.

Gambit's eyes rolled back in his head. Kitty whacked him with a hard book which sent him sprawling on the ground unconscious.

'Kitty?!?'

Both looked astonished at the man on the floor.

'What? I just hit him with this' Kitty said as she threw the book to the floor. It was the complete work of Shakespeare, in big print.

Rogue fell to her knees, checking his pulse to make sure he was alive. 'I am not letting this man die, without some answers and some pain' She said as she hauled the man to his feet and into the previously occupied chair. Kneeling on the floor, she looked closely at Gambit's face.

Surprisingly younger then she thought, she would guess he was 27 or 28. He had an angular jaw with a day's growth on it, and slightly longer brown hair then she preferred. He was certainly tall, maybe the same height as Logan, or even taller. He was strong, there was no doubt about that, but he was lean.

He was dressed in a tan coat, black slacks, and layered shirts underneath.

'Get me some water, and the poker.' Rogue ordered as she turned his head to check the bump. Slightly bleeding it formed a huge red and nasty welt.

'Your not going to...what I think you're going to...are you' Rogue looked up at Kitty, for once her eyes a dead green.

Turning back to the man, Rogue ripped open the jacket and shirt underneath to expose a nasty wound bleeding and infected.

'He's wounded. I could feel it when we fought'

'Oh' Kitty nodded quickly before turning around to find the poker and some water from the kitchen.

Rogue leaned in to examine the wound, pressing around it to see how tender it was. Gambit shifted and groaned from the pain and Rogue realized how extensive the wound was.

'What the hell happened to you?' Rogue muttered as she grabbed the water Kitty handed her to wash the wound out.

Rogue put the poker into the fire, waiting until it turned red. Kitty gasped when she realized what Rogue was going to do.

'It will cauterize the wound. It still works' Staring at the red poker for a moment before glancing down at the man.

'Yeah in medieval times maybe. Let's just take him to Hank. He can do this way better then you.'

Rogue rolled her eyes as she took the poker out and held Gambit down, glancing at the poker for a moment as it was posed over him, she had such an urge to drive it into the wound, let him feel some degree of pain she had.

Pausing, twirling the poker in her hand

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'You think it was Pyro?' Bobby asked. Everybody sat in Storm's office, discussing the recent events.

'It looks like his kind of work. But what would he have gained from this?'

'Do we have word on Magneto?'

Marrow shook her head, 'no word on him, he's been awfully quiet, staying underground. Odd considering he's been fighting the sentinel program for God knows how long.'

Storm rubbed her hands together thinking about it. 'Let's say it's Pyro and Magneto behind it. Most likely it is, then why?'

'They couldn't be after us two' Logan observed as he leaned against one of the walls.

'Where were the explosions?' Bobby asked.

Storm switched on a projector, and a 3D rendering of Manhattan washed the room in blue.

Marrow thought about it for a moment, 'there were three in all, Frost Industries, a bank, and an insurance company-' three different buildings blinked a bright white in the projection.

Storm held her hand up, 'hold it Frost industries, as in Emma Frost.'

Everybody looked at Storm, wondering why she was perturbed by the name. 'Emma Frost is a very powerful telepath.' Storm said as Marrow and Bobby looked at each other.

Logan joined in, 'And dresses like Barbie'

'You enjoy the show, don't lie.' a voice drawled behind them.

There stood a tall blonde woman dressed all in white. Her arm rested against the door frame, putting her body in an advantageous position.

Storm looked half disgusted, 'Emma Frost'

Emma tsk'ed as she walked into the room, a Prada bag in her hand. 'Storm, how you survive this…dwelling I will never know' She sneered at the quaint home.

Storm stepped closer to her, 'What the hell are you doing here Emma?'

Emma by passed her.

Seeing Marrow, Emma gave her bag to Marrow, 'Here darling take this to my room. Don't ruin it, it's worth more then you are.'

Marrow looked at her in confusion, 'Excuse me?'

'I…said… take this…to my…room' she slowly enunciated for Marrow.

Marrow looked pissed off, but not before Storm stepped forward, 'Marrow is a highly respected student around here.'

Emma peered down at Marrow, 'my mistake, I didn't' know you were allowing just about anyone in these days.'

Marrow looked ready to kick her in the shins. Looking to her right for some support, Bobby just looked stunned, staring at Emma with a glaze in his eye.

Marrow shoved the bag into his arms, 'oh grow up.' before stalking away.

Logan took out one of his cigars, 'Some kind of party going on in here.' As he lit the cigar, deciding to step back and watch this fun little interaction play out. He was just as curious as to how Storm knew Emma.

Emma crossed over to where Logan stood, 'Miss me darling' she said as she draped herself all over Logan.

Logan stretched his neck slightly, feeling just a bit overheated in here.

Emma whispered into his ear, 'you promised me cerebro darling…remember'

Emma looked around, 'It's been a while since I was here.'

Bobby and Logan stared at the woman in astonishment. Bobby murmured, 'A while?'

'Logan...?' Storm asked, gritting her teeth. Logan looked over Storm's shoulder, trying not to look her directly in the eye. He could hear Emma giggling in his ear, 'tsk tsk, you were being a naughty boy yesterday when you came to visit me.' Logan looked at Storm at that moment, and realized he was dead.

Storm snapped her head up, 'you_ visited _her?' She asked angrily.

'Rogue and I, Rogue and I visited her' Logan hastily repeated.

Storm pointed to Pete, Bobby, and Marrow who were grinning, 'OUT!'

With a bit of wind pushing them along, they watched the door close on their faces. All three put their ear to the door.

'Can you hear anything?' Marrow whispered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sighing, she threw the poker across the room.

'Do you think he did it?'

'Honestly?'

Rogue took the cloth and wiped as much of the blood as she could off.

'I don't know'

Rogue fell back against another chair as she watched Gambit for a moment.

What did the man mean he was coming for her? Rogue quickly shoved the feeling of guilt behind her; they wouldn't have killed Irene and Anna Marie just to get to Rogue. They came for the diaries. Even Irene saw that. But if not this man, then who?

Rogue leaned over and started patting his jacket, assuming he already found what they both were looking for.

_Cough_, 'A beautiful girl touching me, Gambit be in heaven' her hands withdrew in surprise.

Gambit coughed again as he straightened himself up. Trying to lift his right arm, he groaned in pain.

Rogue crouched down in front of him, grabbing his jaw, 'where is it?'

Gambit stared at her for a moment, 'Don't know what you're talking about'

'Yes you do, where is it?' her grip on his jaw tightening slightly.

Wincing in pain, Gambit fished around in his jacket.

Gambit held up his left hand with two journals.

Rogue grabbed it and riffled through the first journal. Setting that one down, she paused for a moment, staring at the other journal. Neither one was Irene's journal.

Gambit rubbed his head, and winced. 'Mon ami, dat hurt'

Kitty blushed slightly, 'Sorry about that'

'Dat's alright, I don't mind if it's a beautiful woman. You must be Kitty' He smiled charmingly as he winked at Kitty.

Rogue rolled her eyes, as Kitty giggled slightly.

'Where's mine?' Rogue waved the second journal in his face.

'Safe' Gambit grinned slyly.

'Safe? What does safe mean? Who are you working for?' Rogue questioned him.

Hesitating Gambit avoided her eyes, 'Your school, does it really protect mutants?'

Rogue leaned back on her heels. Sighing she stood up, brushing the dirt off her shoulders.

'let's go Kitty. We have what we came for.'

'What about me?'

'What about him?'

Rogue stared at the two of them, 'He's suffering. I'm ecstatic. let's go'

As Rogue stood up, Gambit clambered to his feet, 'Gambit didn't hurt the fil, or Irene as you call her. I only saw them on the floor. I'm…I'm sorry.'

Rogue repeated firmly, 'let's go Kitty'

Gambit smiled, 'so you do believe Gambit is innocent.'

Even Kitty was surprised at Rogue's un-interest with this man. Moments ago Rogue wanted to shish kabob his ass, and now she doesn't mind leaving him behind.

Rogue clenched her teeth, pushing Gambit against the brick wall, she leaned in 'the murderer was smart, methodical, and had a gun. You're not smart, you're not methodical, and you certainly don't carry a gun. Get me my diary.'

She turned around to leave, pausing for a moment.

Turning back around, Rogue drew back her fist and punched him in the face, reserving some power, but not all of it. He dropped to the ground on one knee, coughing and moaning.

'That's for knocking me out of a five story building' she snapped as she walked away.

After she disappeared into the hallway, Kitty merely looked at Gambit, patting him on the shoulder.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Storm came and stood in front of him, 'I suspect Rogue is pushing the limits here, and she needs us. Where is she?'

Logan turned around and faced Storm, 'Look she asked for our help, and I'm helping her'

'And I'm starting to think that's a mistake. Logan, my job is to protect these students. I owe them that much, to do whatever I can to protect them. If that includes sending Rogue away, then I have to. Unlike some people, I don't think I can afford to trust Rogue. I don't want what happened with Jean to happen again.'

Silence

Logan rolled his shoulders back, trying to relieve some of the tension.

'Oh the drama, you two 'Emma snapped as she stopped browsing through some of the professor's books.

'So poor little Jean died' Emma continued, Storm and Logan glared at her.

'Watch it!' Logan growled.

Emma shook her head as she traced her fingers along the professor's desk.

'Don't get me wrong, Jean was powerful, far more powerful then I was. But she was so afraid to use her power, she couldn't even lift a simple desk ornament;

Suddenly everything on the desk started floating, dancing around in their own innate pattern.

'Impressive' Storm said, the look on her face belying the word.

Emma simply shrugged, sending the items on the desk crashing.

'All I'm saying is Jean died in the lake, when she came back she was only the phoenix and nothing more. So Logan, you may have loved Jean, and you may love her for all the rest of your long and annoyingly healthy life, but it was Phoenix you killed. And Phoenix would have disintegrated everything you knew, this mansion, these friends of yours, students…Rogue'

Logan looked down for a moment before raising his eyebrows, 'What do you know about us?'

Emma sighed with pleasure as she leaned back in Storm's chair, 'who do you think was here before any of you?'

'So where were you' Storm asked quietly.

At that Emma sat straight up in the chair, her boots hitting the floor with a thud. 'I was busy' she said in a tight voice.

'to save Jean?' Logan snorted.

Emma's eyes snapped with fury, 'Are you not listening. Jean was already dead. You didn't need me to kill her. Yet you keep pathetically moaning over a woman who didn't even choose you.'

Logan growled, straightening up from the wall, and raising his fist, 'Look Barbie-'

Emma stood up abruptly and walked around the desk, 'You guys asked me here. I'm here. Tell me where Rogue is and let's get this over with'

Storm and Logan glanced at each other. Storm folded her arms, 'We hoped you could tell us.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Was it really necessary to hit him?' Kitty said as they drove down the empty road.

Gambit moaned a little louder in the backseat as Rogue tried to ignore him.

Sighing, Rogue looked at Kitty, 'I feel better.'

Kitty looked at Rogue for a moment as well before nodding, 'okay, well that's good. But he's moaning like a little baby.'

Gambit shut his mouth up.

Silence reigned in the car as they drove down the country rode.

Rogue straightened up as her cell phone rang. Looking at the name, she frowned as she answered, 'Hank?'

Rogue bit her lip as Hank spoke.

'I did some research on that name, I knew it sounded familiar. Very interesting information.'

Rogue glanced in the side mirror, seeing Gambit behind her.

Rogue bit her lip, 'too important for the phone'

'too important to wait' Hank said in a firm tone.

'We're coming, we have a patient for you anyway.'

'What did you do?'

Rogue chuckled slightly, 'why do yo ussume I did something?...but no, we have a new guest'

Hank laughed, 'we seem to be collecting them these days.'

Rogue was left with the dial tone.

Kitty glanced over, 'is everything alright' she could feel something was wrong, 'Rogue? Rogue?'

Leaning over and behind her, Rogue asked, 'you are under our protection at the mansion. But you have to help to us. Will you?'

Slowly they drove up to the front doors of the mansion. Stopping in front of the school, Kitty turned the ignition off.

Rogue raised her eyebrow, waiting for a response.

Gambit stared at Rogue in a daze before haltingly nodding. Rogue nodded back, before turning around and getting out.

Gambit was yanked out of the backseat and forced to walk in front of them.

'So, how many women are there in the mansion?'

'None you are legally allowed to look at according to the state of New York.' Rogue remarked as Kitty opened the door.

Kitty and Rogue paused as students stopped and stared at them. A few girls giggled and pointed as Gambit smiled and winked at them.

Rogue stopped Marrow, 'Hey, have you seen Storm' Marrow's eyes widened at the tall stranger in front of her. 'Uh…yeah sure' she said as she kept staring. 'She's been looking for you all day.' Hesitating, 'He's not allowed down there you know.'

Both nodded, 'we know'

Slowly the elevator rolled down.

Unexpectedly Kitty pulled the stop button and turned to Rogue, 'do you think we can trust him?'

Gambit leaned against the back wall, looking slightly pale. Clutching his shoulder and moaning again.

Rogue leaned in to Kitty, trying to keep it down, 'We have nothing else to go on.' Rogue glanced behind her at Gambit before turning back around. 'Logan could still use him as a scratching post'

Rogue stared at Kitty for a time, before leaning across Kitty and pushing the stop button.

The elevator rolled down, and all three didn't say a word. Gambit just smirked as he watched the red head's cute butt.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you to the one's who reviewed. I know people are frustrated by me not choosing who Rogue is going with and I'm sorry about that, but c'mon, there are several cute guys in the story, it's hard. Thank you for your honest opinion, it makes me realize what I'm not explaining in the story, or what you, as the reader, is thinking about certain actions, and I need that, in case I'm giving the wrong impression on anything or haven't explained anything correctly.

Someone mentioned something, and they would be correct. That is all I'm saying about that.

So Please Review Review Review.

And Gambit, oh fanning myself, yeah I know how it is, but I'm trying to make it as realistic as possible...well as much so as I can considering this is about mutants. hmmmm. So Rogue isn't allowed to jump on him just yet. Or Wolverine.


	9. whatever you are, be a good one

Enjoy!

Oscar Wilde once wrote, 'Disobedience, in the eyes of anyone who has read history, is man's original virtue. It is through disobedience and rebellion that progress has been made.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'No'

'Do you-'

'No'

'Is that-'

'No'

Marrow looked up from her papers realizing Storm was already further down the hall, having brushed past her in the hallway. Storm stalked through the hallways, just notified by Hank that Rogue, Kitty, and a guest were in his lab right now.

Storm thought about it. Stopping suddenly, she brought her head up, thinking about it.

Suddenly turning around, she saw Marrow barely inches from her, 'Tell Ms. Frost not to leave the mansion. She can have her old room back.' Turning back around for a moment, she paused.

Turning back again, 'she should know where it is'. Storm stalked into the elevator.

She stood there, her hands on the frame of the elevator, as if she was preparing herself for an inevitable brawl. She watched Marrow looking back and forth from the elevator, completely torn.

The doors closed on her and sent her to the depths of the mansion. Her head bent down in a moment of contemplation.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Rogue stood there, a small bag lay at her feet. She was dressed in green cords, black boots, a black trench coat, scarf and gloves ever present. Her hair tied back, she let a few tendrils down around her face._

'_you're disappointed' Rogue gave a small smile, her back facing the main doors to the mansion._

_The night sky outside crept into the mansion filling it with shadows and whispers. She sighed watching and waiting._

'_You are not allowed to tell me what I did was wrong' Rogue said firmly, her arms crossed in front of her, her feet apart._

_Storm faced her, her arms crossed as well. 'You're leaving?'_

_Rogue looked down for a moment, 'yeah, I'm leaving'_

'_and Bobby, Logan, Jubilee-'_

'_-will survive. Remember, you're the X-men'_

'_Why did you do it Rogue, we could have helped you'_

_Rogue raised her eyebrow, 'Really? **Really**?... I couldn't touch anyone Storm. Exactly how were **you** going to teach me?'_

_Rogue walked forward, tearing the glove off of her hand._

_Storm backed away, but Rogue moved too fast, placing her palm against Storm's cheek._

_For the first time ever, Storm felt Rogue's skin. She didn't even know what she was supposed to feel if Rogue's skin started drawing on her._

_Rogue pressed harder, 'do you get it now? You can't make me feel regret… Not for this.'_

_Storm clutched Rogue's hand in her own, 'But your skin, this cure isn't guaranteed. It can last for a few years at best, then what? You can't depend on something outside of you. Not like this. The professor could have-'_

'_he's dead!' Rogue withdrew her hand furiously. 'The professor is dead, Jean's dead even Scott's dead! And Logan…Logan will disappear as he always does.' The last sentence coming from someone who reminded Storm of a lost child._

_Rogue braced her shoulders and drew closer to Storm, until Storm could see the green of Rogue's eyes flecked with gold. 'I will do **anything** to touch' she emphasized._

'_But we could still help you' Storm insisted, 'we know several telepaths who could teach you to control your powers when they come back. We've seen how important your powers are-'_

'_You think I'm running away from my problems…' Rogue raised her eyebrow at Storm, while Storm was unable to meet her eyes._

_Rogue tilted her head, hearing something far off in the distance, a low growl emanated from somewhere above them. Both of them looked up for a moment._

_Rogue brought her head back down to Storm, 'I have to go'_

_Storm searched her eyes, 'where?'_

'_Don't worry Storm; my leaving has no reflection on you or this school. You can tell the other students I ran away.' Rogue gave a bitter smile._

_In a whirl of red hair and black coat, Rogue grabbed her bag and walked out the door._

_Storm was left staring into the dead night sky through the open door, allowing the snow to collect in the doorway._

_Ironically Logan never left after that_ Storm thought as the elevator door opened in front of her.

Cool metal reflected the lights above them, but Storm paid more attention to the clicking of her heels as she made her way down the hall.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitty and Rogue sat on opposite benches staring at each other. Their mouths twisted into tight grim looks.

The silence hung heavily between them as they leaned against the walls. They found themselves barred from Hank's med lab, and had no choice but to sit outside...unless they wanted to search out Storm. Rogue gave a silent shudder at that thought; they weren't that stupid, really they weren't.

Rogues hands were laid flat on either side of her, but her eyes stayed on Kitty.

'…how much trouble do you think we're in?'

'At least five weeks with Logan in the danger room.'

Rogue murmured, 'at least'

Their eyes finally met in that moment, and both cracked up laughing.

Between giggles, 'we're good' Rogue said.

'oh, the best' Kitty couldn't help but snort.

Rogue grinned, 'I wonder…does this make us heroes?'

Kitty continued giggling, 'Yeah Rogue, you are now a bona fide leather clad X-men. Out to save humanity.'

'One cute mutant at a time.' Rogue said grinning.

Kitty smiled dreamily, 'I hope they are all like him'

Rogue's mind tried to wrap around the reality of this man, who might know more about the diaries the she did, and he was only six feet from her.

Rogue sighed, her head banged against the metal wall. 'Something about him isn't right'

'Really? Because I say everything about him seemed fine, very fine, even his eyes.' Kitty sighed, still admiring the 6 foot physique.

Rogue laughed, 'Hey, don't you have a boyfriend?'

'I'm dating, not blind.'

'Say that to Bobby' Rogue said, narrowing her eyes and pursing her lips, 'I'm sure he'll understand'.

Kitty shook her dream out of her head, 'yeah…er no, not a word'

Both started giggling again.

Rogue leaned forward, her elbows on her thighs. 'Okay walk me through this'

Kitty leaned forward as well, her arms on either side of her. 'I'm listening'

'Why would he care about any of this other then monetary value, and as far as I know, X does not mark the spot on a treasure map.'

'So what's in it for him? or them?'

Rogue frowned, 'that's what I was thinking too'

Rogue tapped her fingers together for a moment, 'and what does he have, they need?'

'He kept asking if this school is a safe haven?' Kitty offered.

'He wants sanctuary, we're not exactly good at that, and…could we do better then this.' Rogue looked down again, before continuing her train of thought.

'So then what happened? What would make this man turn tail and run? He would have to be pretty desperate, especially after causing trouble around here. But now that he is here…I wonder if we can use him.'

'What about Magneto? Could he be behind all of this?'

Rogue hesitated a moment, bracing her shoulders.

'Even if Magneto has a hand in this, he's very showy, and we would have known it was him by now. Although….to what end and purpose?'

Rogue tilted her head for a moment. She thought she had seen Magneto prints on this whole situation, the explosions in the city, the random deaths...but Magneto had not shown himself yet, and Rogue had a feeling even if he was working towards something, there are other key players.

'I said our Big Bad could possibly be a mutant, at least in our present understandings of mutants. He could even redefine what a mutant is.'

'What about the journals? do they tell us anything furthur about this mutant.' Kitty said confused.

Rogue shook her head in frustration, 'that's what I don't understand. Irene has written the rest of them in something incomprehensible.'

silence

Rogue abruptly stood up. 'Let's go'

Kitty look bewildered, 'what? Where?' she followed Rogue down the hall to one of the fully equipped hospital rooms.

Rogue looked around before entering the room, whispering behind her, 'I knew there was something familiar about her.'

On the table lay the mysterious girl. The beeping on the heart monitor, the only sign that the girl was still alive.

Rogue stood over the girl, 'She has some of the answers we need.'

Kitty almost squeaked, 'are you crazy?' she hissed. 'The girl is in a coma.'

Rogue raised an eyebrow in amusement.

'I see that Kitty, I was talking about her wrist.'

Rogue lifted the wrist and pointed to a symbol tattooed to the inside, a pyramid with a sun above it.

Rogue gently placed the wrist down. 'If I'm correct, this girl knows exactly what's going on and happens to be on our side.'

Kitty looked confused, but Rogue took one last look at the girl before leaving the room. Kitty too creeped out by the girl to linger.

Rogue abruptly turned around, Kitty almost running into her. 'I think I need to talk to a friend of mine.'

Kitty raised an eyebrow, 'uh…'

Rogue smiles, '_She_ would know where that girl in there came from and what the two journals in our possession are saying'

'Well alright, let's go' Kitty starting to get excited by all this.

Rogue smiled, 'not quite so easy, she happens to live in England-'

Both froze as they heard _Tap Tap_.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan lifted his head. Sniffing the air for a moment, he turned around.

He smelled the Cajun.

Growling. SNKT!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hank peered over his glasses at the young man on his lab table. The young man kept fidgeting and was nervous around Hank. He wasn't sure if it was because he was blue and furry or because he was a doctor. But from the frightened look the man kept throwing around the room, Hank would put it down to him being a doctor.

The boy's shoulder now bandaged, Hank drew some blood for analysis to make sure all was in working order.

Hank smiled slightly. 'You have made quite an impression on most of the students here. Knocking Rogue out of the window is an impressive feat. What powers do you have?'

Gambit grinned slyly, 'skill, monsieur, it be all about skills.'

Hank chuckled as he closed the vial and labeled it. Gambit watched him the whole time.

Hank continued, 'You seem to have known about Rogue's powers before she barely got here. It seems you were keeping an eye on our resident Rogue' Hank almost chuckled at his own pun.

Even Gambit had to give a small smirk. 'I know many things monsieur, including who you are.

'Oh?'

'My boss has been watching you for sometime now'

'A man of science?'

Gambit tilted his head down in agreement. 'He admires your work, and would one day like to meet you.'

Hank chuckled, 'who is this man of fine taste?'

'He calls himself Sinister.' Gambit said calmly, not blinking as he stared at Hank.

Hank frowned, turning his back to Gambit.

hesitating, taking his gloves off and tossing them into the hazardous bin, 'alright, you are free to go, at least around the mansion. Our headmistress would like to talk to you eventually.'

As Gambit was about to hop off the table, Hank turned around, 'might I ask what you are doing here?'

'I'm here to help.'

Hank raised an eyebrow.

'I have skills you could use.' Gambit said rather arrogantly.

Hank shook his head, 'I have no doubt about that young man. But from what I understand, you were against us. Or at least against Rogue, what changed your mind.'

Hank tried to catch his eyes, but Gambit seemed occupied by other things in the room.

'Let's just say…you be needing all the help you can get' Hank finally met his eyes, swearing he saw fear, even in Gambit's red pupils.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Magneto frowned. Twisting his fingers into claws, he slowly lifted the doctor.

'You fool!' he whipped the doctor against the wall.

'I told you we should do this my way. Your own errand boy has defected to the X-men, and it is only a matter of time before they piece everything together. '

Turning around he pointed to Pyro, 'take who you want. Get me back those journals.'

Turning back to the doctor, 'we're going to do things my way.' Magneto said, with a knowing smile.

The doctor's mouth curled in disgust. This was why he liked working alone. 'We had a deal Magneto, this was mine to do. The boy was foolish. It is a loss that is regrettable, but we can proceed without him.'

Magneto snorted, 'we just lost three pieces to the puzzle. We only have one in our possesion. Clearly we need all the journals.'

Magneto stepped closer to the doctor who lay half way up the wall, 'I have let you play, long enough, Doctor. Now it is time for me to do what I am good at.'

Magneto turned back to Pyro, 'let Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, and Sabertooth go with you. They've been practically begging for some action.'

Pyro grinned slyly and walked to the door. Magneto followed after, his red robes swishing on the ground. 'Do not cross me doctor. You would not wish it on your most hated enemy.'

The doctor spit blood onto the floor as he watched the man walk out the door. The red congealed on the sharp white floor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tap Tap

Storm stalked through the halls, the clicking of her heels particularly loud. She took some satisfaction in knowing it irritated Logan's sensitive ears.

She turned the corner and stopped.

The hall was completely empty.

She frowned as she walked down the hall. Hank had just told her that Rogue and Kitty had come down here with another mutant.

She peeked into the infirmary, only to find no one there as well.

Pressing the intercom next to the door, 'Hank? Where are you?'

'Oh, just doing a little research, fascinating work here. This Dr. Essex was really ahead of our times, his experiments are…'

Storm lifted the corner of her mouths slightly; she could always rely on Hank to be doing something astonishingly boring to the rest of the human population. But her patience was wearing thin.

'I must say his grasp of genetics has lead to a better understanding of mutants in the human population, and his work with animals make dolly look like-'

'Have you seen Rogue and Kitty?'

Hank cleared his throat, 'I believe Kitty is right now in her room. Rogue on the other hand is waiting for you in your office.'

'And the new mutant?'

'He's around. I believe scoping out the mansion.'

Storm was about to leave well enough alone, but asked anyway.

'Logan?'

Hank chuckled, 'I believe he muttered something about stringing our newest guest up by the toes and roasting him with Cajun spices.'

Storm didn't even bother wondering about that comment and simply shut the intercom off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gambit crouched low on the ground. Only his red pupils shining brightly in the dense bushed at night. He was chased out of the mansion by that bodyguard of the redhead's. And found himself impressed by the mansion's defenses. But even the best couldn't stop him.

His head lifted as he felt the changes in the area.

He smirked as he could smell the acrid smell coming closer.

Boy never learned.

Stepping back from the bushes, he turned to the mansion. There they were, silent and innocent. He could walk away from all of this. It wasn't his mess after all. But…he looked over his shoulder; he could do this one thing for them.

Silently he crept back the way he came, hoping to avoid the hairy man as well. And maybe run into the redhead.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dealing with some student problems, Storm opened her door to see Rogue sitting in one of the large chairs. Freshly scrubbed after a shower, she glanced up at Storm, before looking down.

A tea in her hand, 'I'm ready to talk' Rogue said quietly as she set her tea on the small table next to her chair.

Storm closed the door as well and sat behind her desk.

Storm assessed Rogue. She wore a deep forest green skirt that went just below her knees and a button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. She adorned her hair with a simple crystal headband. Rogue seemed younger then her twenty six years. She wore cute round toe brown pumps and Storm was even slightly jealous of the shoes and wondered where she could buy a pair.

Rogue simply stared back, her hands fiddling with the tea cup.

Neither knew who was supposed to break the silence first.

'These chairs are the best things about this office.' Rogue commented.

Storm had patience, but it was used up a long time ago. 'You wanted to talk.'

Rogue shifted slightly.

She gestured to the journals on the desk. 'The journals. We have two here, and our guest has mine in a safe place.'

Storm picked up each journal in turn, staring at them for a moment.

Setting them back down, simply looked at Rogue.

Silence.

'Why Now?'

Rogue shifted her eyes for a moment before looking back to Storm, 'because this mutant is getting more desperate. I'm getting more desperate.'

Storm saw Rogue hesitate for a second, and looked at the journals in her hand for a moment. Storm surprised them both.

She pushed them toward Rogue, 'if I haven't earned you trust by now, then we have more problems then we thought. Talk to me Rogue, I can help you.'

Rogue took a deep breath, sorting through everything that happened.

'We have three of the journals; I think our new friend can help us find the rest of them. The one's I have now are a bit hard to decipher and I want to visit an old friend.'

'Where?'

Rogue rubbed her hands together nervously, ' ...England.'

Storm just blinked.

' England? Your asking me to send you in a half a million dollar piece of equipment across the ocean to visit a _friend_? I'm going to need a little bit more then that?'

Rogue winced.

Storm rested her head against her chair for a moment, 'Again, why am I doing this?'

Rogue gritted her teeth. The least Storm could do was not patronize her for her actions.

'Oh I don't know…because I was a student here once, and I have asked for your help. I believe that whatever these diaries are saying could determine the future of our planet. Take a look out there.' Rogue gestured sharply to the window and the world outside.

'Mutants are dying across the world, and not by human hands alone. Something is out there and it's getting more and more frustrated.' Rogue went silent for a moment,

'I can feel it.'

Storm sharply looked at Rogue. 'What do you mean you can feel it?'

Rogue avoided her eyes for a moment. Looking out the window into the setting sun, only the bright orange glow lit the room.

The door banged open behind them, only to see Emma stalking in with Kitty and Marrow right behind her.

Rogue stood up, the same height as Emma. 'What are you doing here?'

Storm looked between the two of them for a moment before gesturing to the other seats around the room.

'Apparently _you_ promised Emma Frost Cerebro.'

Rogue cringed slightly, 'er…Hank notified me about her arrival.'

Storm smiled slightly, 'Emma Frost?'

Rogue shifted, and rested her right elbow on the arm rest. 'I'm sorry, I meant to tell you before she showed up' Rogue glared at Emma, but Emma simply ignored her. Instead Storm and Emma stared at each other, tension rising in the room. Kitty and Marrow caught each other's eye before watching how this all played out.

Rogue quickly glanced between Emma and Storm, her heart pounding. Storm couldn't keep her from Cerebro. Rogue suddenly felt herself panicking.

Rogue knew about Emma's time at the academy, the problems that led Emma to breakaway from the institute and their ways. The professor had disapproved of Emma's cultivation of her view that mutants belonged at the top. And so she had left under less then ideal circumstances.

'Just give me Cerebro, you guys can argue to your petty heart's content.' Emma demanded refusing to sit down and instead pacing around.

Rogue grew irritated.

Storm placed her elbows on the table, rubbing her temples. 'This is like my worst nightmare' she muttered.

Emma gave a full Cheshire grin, 'Right back at you.'

Rogue snapped, 'I'm not _giving_ it to you, Emma. You're going to use it to help me find a mutant.'

Kitty and Marrow looked at Rogue questioningly, and Rogue continued, 'Emma, besides Jean, was the only one trained by Xavier to use Cerebro, and with better success.'

'Who is this all important mutant you are so desperate to get your hands on that you're willing to come to me?' Emma sneered.

'Scott Summers'

Kitty and Marrow looked at each other simultaneously, 'Oh Shit'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gambit stood outside the office doors, smiling. So the mutant was alive. Looking back nervously he wondered where the hairy man was.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The woman sighed with pleasure as they stood in front of the mansion. 'So this is the infamous school of mutants, what a terrible waste' half disgusted.

Another man stepped to the right of her, 'Play nice sister. We need those journals. And hopefully our mutual friend has found us what we need.'

They both turned to another man to the left, he flicked his wrist and grinned as his hand glowed brightly, 'I always wanted to see how fast this place would burn.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Egypt_

_She awoke to find herself in the softest bed she had ever known. Jerking up, she looked around. It was day, morning by her guess._

_Where was she?_

_Looking around, she realized she was almost bare under the single sheet covering her. _

_The last thing she remembered was being taken out of the cell, but she had blacked out from the little food and water that sustained her.._

_She glanced at her hands, only to find them clean and tapered. Her whole body had been bathed._

_Running a hand through her long black hair, she saw a set of clothes next to her._

_Just finished dressing, the clang of the doors opening caused her to turn around abruptly._

_The vizier walked in, glancing up from his papers only for a second before continuing to read._

_She was to confused, 'what, what am I doing here?'_

_The Vizier handed his papers to an assistant behind him. Once the assistant and guard had left, the Vizier folded his hands._

'_We need to talk my dear.'_

_Her eyes narrowed as the Vizier flicked over her wrist, showing a tattoo on her inner wrist._

'_Welcome to Order of Apocalypse.'_

_He turned his wrist over next to hers._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Review! Review! Review!_

_sorry if this is not as intense as previous chapters. But now things are picking up, we know certain things about the girl, we're wondering about the cajum,. and Magneto's part in this whole thing._

_We have much more to figure out, like what does the order have to do with anything. who is Rogue's friend and how she can help. Where are the other three journals. And will Rogue find out more about Gambit's part in this whole thing._

_Hopefully your interest is still peaked. And I am sorry if your frustrated by the answers, non answers, more things will be answered in next chapter, and we will see really cool fighting._

_Logan will be do more then chase the cajun. he sort of wasn't really needed in this chapter, but I couldn't help but mention where he was more or less.  
_


	10. Ask me no truths, I'll tell you no lies

Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They would not stop arguing, Emma and Rogue.

It took exactly 45 seconds before Storm realized she wasn't breathing.

It took another seven minutes to kill the rising hope in her.

'Be quiet.' She quietly said, not lookingeither one of them in the eye. She gripped the edge of her desk, trying to breathe. It had been six years since the death of the professor, Jean, and Cyclops. Six years was a long time, and anything she wanted to believe should have been dead and buried.

'Storm-'

'Be quiet!'

Rogue stood up, the green skirt swirling around her knees. 'Storm, please-'

Storm put her hand up, halting any talk.

She turned around to face the numerous books lining the shelves. Her eyes trying to focus on those in front of her, but instead her heart beat wildly and her mouth went dry.

Scott…Scott could be alive.

Storm turned back around. 'I've listened long enough Rogue. I can't do it. You can't do it either, not to these students, not to his friends.' Storm shook her head, 'I'm sorry Rogue, but being head of this institution means I can't go chasing dreams.' Storm's voice broke on the last word.

And Rogue knew that maybe deep down Storm wanted to believe in her. That there was still hope, afterall there was no but Storm could not allow herself to.

Storm sighed, 'I'm sorry Emma, but you've wasted a trip after all.'

Emma, however, refused to look her in the eye, and muttered, 'perhaps.'

Rogue tried to entreat her, 'Storm, please, just listen-'

'Stop, I'm sorry Rogue, I so hope you're right, I want you to be right, but Scott's dead, and I can't have you bringing up what happened six years ago around here. A lot of people lost friends, lovers, mentors, and it would be painful for us to find again that he's truly dead.'

Rogue refused to back down; if only she could just open the possibility to how Scott is alive then maybe Storm would allow them to search for him.

'You don't understand, his body was never found, and the phoenix-'

Suddenly the winds picked up, the clouds covering the moon outside, and the lights flickered in the room. Rogue stopped mid-sentence looking around. She wondered where it was coming from, and even wondered if Storm was doing it unconsciously.

Rogue continued, thinking it was just a shifty wire. 'Jean never-'

But Storm abruptly stood up and walked around the table to stand in front of Rogue.

And Rogue could only say one thing, 'trust me Storm, if ever in your life it was time to trust someone, that would be me.'

Storm just stood there silently, and after several seconds of searching Rogue's face for something false, she shook her head.

'I-I can't Rogue, it would not be fair.' And with that she moved past Rogue and out the door,

Storm missed Rogue's collapse into the big chair and her face buried in her hands.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hank's eyes widened as he stared at his computer, 'My word.'

Realizing the treasure he had stumbled upon, he quickly copied everything from his computer.

On his desk lay a hieroglyphs translation book.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'My my, you handled that well.' Emma snorted.

Within seconds, Rogue was in Emma's face.

'You idiot' Rogue hissed, her skirt brushing Emma's white pants. Despite Emma's powers, she couldn't fight sheer strength.

'You were not supposed to go behind my back for Cerebro.'

Rogue couldn't figure out if she was more disgusted with herself or Emma in that moment. With a sneer she turned away. Seeing a paper weight on the desk, she hefted it up, 'AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH', and threw it just left of Emma, creating a nice size hole.

Emma croaked, 'how was I supposed to know you would be going after a dead guy.'

Rogue tilted her head at Emma, 'I invited you, you do what I say, or you don't even breathe within fifty feet of Cerebro.'

The corner of Emma's mouth lifted up slightly.

'So he's alive?'

Rogue muttered, '_yeah_, he's alive'

Rogue put her hand to her bent head, thinking about what to do next. Rogue could try sneaking Emma into the danger room, but the codes would be hard to get, and she had no idea what safety measures were on the machine.

Rogue started pacing, and as she neared the door, she looked up to see Kitty and Marrow were still in the room.

They simply stared wide-eyed at the two of them.

Rogue cursed herself for acting rash. Yelling at Emma was not a smart move, and she knew Emma does not forget such acts.

Rogue tried to calm down, but she was furious, she finally tells Storm things she knows, and it all ends up blowing up in her face. DAMN IT!

She gritted her teeth.

'Did you really think they would welcome you with open arms?' Emma gestured to Kitty and Marrow, 'trust you?'

Rogue snapped, 'leave it alone Emma'

'I believe you no longer have a say in what I can or cannot do. Remember '

Emma stood wagging her finger at Rogue.

Both braced themselves. Rogue bristled, 'It's not like you would let me forget.'.

Rogue heard some noise, and turned to see Logan in the doorway, a look of discontent on his face.

He looked around, frowning at all the girls gathered.

'What the hell is going on here?' Looking suspiciously at Rogue and Rogue flushed red, slightly embarrassed to be fighting Emma as if they were fighting over a doll. And Rogue figured he had been there fo awhile, or at least heard most of it.

'Rogue here has been quite the naughty girl'

'Emma...'

Emma's eye simply twinkled as she looked between Logan and Rogue.

'Cerebro' she simply said. 'It's all I demanded Rogue. You needed my help and in return I was able to use cerebro, it was part of our deal.'

Logan's eyes narrowed suspiciously, he remembered the deal they offered in the office, but something told him that wasn't the deal they were talking about.

'What is she talking about?' Logan demanded to Rogue.

Emma tilted her head, 'yes Rogue, what are _you_ talking about?'

'Shut up Emma'

Emma's eyes turned a frosty white, 'all I asked for was so very simple. I thought even you couldn't possibly screw up.' She walked closer to Rogue.

Rogue spoke through clenched teeth, 'I remember Emma, and apparently it will take me a bit longer to gain access.'

Emma shook her head, 'no time, I gave you control, you were supposed to give me Cerebro.' Emma braced herself, closing her eyes and concentrating.

Rogue gasped, 'Emma!' she grabbed her head, it hurt too much, it hurt too much to do anything.

Kitty even stood up, 'Rogue!'

Logan growled as he rushed towards Emma, 'Let her go!'

Emma whipped her head around, putting her hand up and emanating a mild telepathic force field.

'Stop right there you pathetic beast', the blue and white electric field crackling in the silent room. 'Your Rogue has been keeping quite a few secrets from you people.'

'Stop it Emma' Rogue gasped as she knelt there, her green skirt fanning around her.

'Are you kidding? Honey, I'm just getting started. You didn't tell them about how we actually met, did you. How Mystique of all people introduced us. She was Irene's best friend wasn't she?'

Rogue clutched her head, panic rising in her, 'No...Stop it Emma'

'Oh but then there's Carol Danvers right Rogue?'

'She was a good friend and you murdered her. She was only one person in a million. So what if you take a person's life here or there. Isn't that how you justified it?'

Emma smirked at the horror on everyone's face.

Wolverine struggled against the force field, trying to push past it. With Emma's attention diverted for the moment, he could feel the force weakening.

'You held onto her. Sucked her very life. You never _actually_ learned how to control your powers. You aren't in control now are you?'

Emma turned to the rest, preening in front of the audience, 'you see Carol Danvers had amazing powers. Flight, super strength, speed, and oddly enough she can control Rogue's powers. She was such a weak human.'

Emma turned and came closer, within a hair's breath, to Rogue.

'You kill one person and hate yourself because it wasn't some psychotic alter you, you are not Magneto or Stryker or the thousand other bad humans or mutants out there, you're just poor pathetic little Rogue. It was all you baby, when you put your hands on her and reveled in her screams.'

'STOP It' Rogue shouted.

Suddenly Emma flew against the opposite wall, sending the entire room into chaos.

_It's not happening again. _Rogue couldn't bear to look at the others_.  
_

Emma moaned as she came to, suddenly jerking up. 'You bitch!' she screeched.

Emma scrambled to her feet, 'C'mon.'

Rogue was on her feet, pissed off. 'Just try me, You know the power I possess.'

Emma smiled slyly, 'Oh honey, you may have sheer power, but I have skill-'

KABOOM!

The window glass suddenly shattered sending shards across the room.

Logan pushed Rogue behind the chair covering her body with his, which was absurd since she was invulnerable to almost everything. But as the shards of glass surrounded them, she realized they were all sharp edges.

Her heart beat rapidly as she curled up a little more into Logan for a moment. She could feel his chin on the top of her head. Before drawing away.

'What the hell was that?' She cried out.

Emma slowly rose and brushed herself off, 'it wasn't me'

Kitty turned back to solid, coughing slightly. 'Damn it, and didn't we just clean those too.'

Logan stood up, shaking the glass off him, leaning over; he pulled Rogue up by her waist. 'Are you alright?' he murmured.

Staring at the scene around her, it took her a moment to comprehend what he was saying. 'Yeah, yeah' she said shaking her head and smiling slightly, 'I'm fine.'

Marrow brushed her hair in disgust, moaning about how long it would take her to get the glass out of hair.

Kitty and Emma scanned the grounds beyond the window, 'I see nothing' Emma reported.

Shards showered the floor as she followed Logan. The entire room was in shambles, and as she stepped closer to the window, the glass crunched under her feet.

The room chilled considerably as the night leaked into the office. Shivering Logan, Rogue, Kitty, and Emma all stepped up to the window frame and cautiously looked out.

Rogue was the first to calmly step over the ledge of the bay window and walk a few feet forward. She looked out and her eyes widened in recognition of the cause.

There on the front lawn of the school stood one of its more considerable failures. Pyro smiled as a woman and man stepped up behind him.

Rogue slowly turned, taking in the state of the mansion. Every window was shattered and not a single light shined. It was menacing to see, and Rogue suppressed the urge to shiver.

'Marrow' Rogue murmured as she turned back around 'go check on all the students. Find Bobby and Peter, bring them here.'

'And you guys?' Marrow motioned to the mutants waiting with smiles.

Rogue tilted her head sharply, her pupils turning red, 'Let us take care of that'

Pyro lit up his hand, the glow lending a menacing look to him. The years had hardened him and he did turn out to be pretty. He was handsome, as he was when he was seventeen, but the cold look in his eyes made him inhuman. 'Where are my journals, Rogue?'

Rogue snarled, '_my_ journals you idiot.'

Storm ran up to them, 'what are you-'Stopping short, she stared at Pyro and his companions, 'oh my Goddess.'

'Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch.' She murmured.

Kitty and Rogue glanced at Storm, simultaneously asking, 'Who?'

Bobby, Beast, and Piotr ran up to them. Storm started barking orders.

But instead of having them all stand there and fight, Storm yelled to Bobby and Kitty, 'get the kids out of the mansion now!'

Turning to Logan and Rogue, 'stall them'

Rogue gasped, 'what? Why?'

'The Jet' Storm clipped, 'Hank, you're coming with me' before leaving them. Piotr, Rogue, and Logan were forced to face the three by themselves.

Pyro smiled at Rogue, 'Well Well, I might have stayed with the X-geeks if I knew you would turn out like this.' Pyro said looking her up and down with a leer.

'In the words of Kitty…ew' Rogue said as they stood not more then ten feet from each other.

'I heard you don't have your leeching powers anymore. So now what do you have?'

Rogue narrowed her eyes. She could sense something; she could feel it with her entire body. Her skin was getting hotter.

'Let me show you.'

John suddenly threw the ball rolling in her hand at an astonishing speed, burning the oxygen in its path.

Rogue could feel her hair singing, her skin heating and burning.

Rogue suddenly felt her hand rising and grabbing the ball of fire like a baseball.

Her eyes followed the fireball in her hand and stared at it open mouthed. It burned. Clenching her left hand she felt pure heat. She looked down to see the ball glowing in her hand. She could feel the heat in her hand and without thought whipped it back at him.

Rogue couldn't believe it. Instead of moving out of the way like she should have, she could feel the ball coming straight for her, the heat scorching the air around her.

Astonished, John didn't move as he absorbed the fire.

Rogue stared at the burn on the palm of her hand, trying to clenching it. She gritted her teeth against the pain.

Pyro simply stared at her, 'who-what are you?'

Rogue grimaced for a moment, before the woman behind him stepped forward. 'Enough already.' She snapped.

'Get the damn journal and let's go.'

Rogue assumed she was talking to Pyro, but she could feel the fury in her growing.

Gambit stood up and out of the trees surrounding them. His eyes the only thing she could really see of him. She could hear the flipping of cardboard, and knew they were a deck of cards.

'Sorry Rogue.' He said as the card in his hand starting glowing.

Rogue turned back to the mansion, realizing the journals were still in the office. Gambit also realized where she was looking, and both made a run for it. Cursing herself for still being in a skirt, she grabbed the window frame.

Rogue got to the window first, but saw the card thrown her way forcing her to throw herself to the side. She felt the heated card barely miss her, and forcing her turn her face the other way.

KABOOM!

Rogue felt bits of dirt and grass fly around her.

She didn't know what kind of power he was putting into those cards, and she wasn't willing to risk herself just yet.

Straightening up quickly, she cursed as she brushed off the dirt and grass. It was a new skirt!

She lifted herself quickly, flying as fast as she could to the desk. Her shoes touched ground softly, but she was more occupied with finding the journals.

Looking around, she searched the top of the desk, but found nothing. Shifting papers, and looking under the desk and around it, there was still nothing.

KABOOM!

Rogue turned to see the school grounds lit in an orange glow.

Searching as fast as she could, there was still nothing. But as she was about to turn to help her friends out there, she felt Gambit behind her.

'Lookin' for dis' He softly whispered into her ear.

She turned slowly to find Gambit inches from her and holding the two journals in his hand. 'Give them to me' she demanded, but Gambit shook his head.

'I don think so. You're not payin' me' Rogue looked at him in desperation, 'but you're going to kill thousands if you give this to your Boss. Just give me the journals.'

Gambit paused for a moment, thinking about it.

Suddenly the floor started rumbling.

Rogue threw herself into Gambit sending them rolling on the ground until she flipped over and crouched on the floor.

The two crouched and stared at each other. Gambit pulled out one of the journals. 'Not bad, but you can't beat a thief.'

Rogue raised an eyebrow, 'oh, you must not be very good then.' She said as she held up the other journal. She suddenly stood up and made a run for the front school grounds.

Storm and Hank held the jet several feet above the ground. Logan, Bobby, Piotr, Emma and Kitty were already in the Jet, as were some of the students.

Gambit shouted after her, 'You can't do anything, I have two of them.'

Rogue turned for a moment, hair whipping. 'Then come with us. We can help you!'

'I'm not one of the good guys!'

'None of us are!'

Gambit shook his head and smiled bitterly. Rogue felt his reluctance. 'Where's my journal Gambit?!'

'It will be waiting for you when you need it.' Gambit gave a small salute, 'Au revoir', before running towards the forest surrounding the burning mansion. Pyro, Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver gave chase to him, but stopped as they realized the Jet was leaving.

Pyro was about to throw flames, but Scarlet Witch put her hand on his shoulder, saying something Rogue could not hear. Pyro killed the flames and looked up with a wicked grin.

Rogue felt a shiver run through her. She looked up at the Jet and lifted off. When she reached the opening, she was grabbed by Logan and hauled in.

Rogue crouched on the edge of the jet watching the last of the mansion go up in flames. Her last image and something she would never forget was the dark eerie grave yard behind the mansion. She could see Scott, Jean, and Xavier's marker clearly lit up by the flames.

'Where are the students?' she shouted while still staring at the graves.

Bobby shouted from his seat, 'they're safe, we have several safe schools around New York.'

Rogue shook her head, 'doesn't matter, they aren't after the students.'

Storm turned in the pilot seat, 'Where to now Rogue?' Something in her tone told Rogue that she would help her see this through.

Rogue looked out feeling the stinging of the air as she breathed deeply, 'Alkali Lake'

Silence descended over everyone.

Bobby ventured to ask, 'what's there?'

Logan put his hand on her shoulder, 'Rogue?'

Rogue looked up to see Logan's concern. 'Cerebro.' She simply said while brathing hard.

The only noise came from the jet engines as they flew across the country.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I so hope that was exciting for you guys. It was fun writing it at least. And now we are off and running.

Thank you to the three reviews. Leash, Cassandra581, DarkAngelmi818.

Please, Please, Review!


	11. Don't ever apologize for anything

Enjoy!

* * *

Rogue's eyes shot open. 

She looked wildly around as her senses took in the sights and sounds around her. The low rumbling of the engine of the jet filled her ears as she lay on a bench in the back.

Blinking, she frowned.

Where was she, what had happened?

The seat under her cheek rumbled and she heard muffled talking. Still confused, she tried to wait for her mind to clear.

Putting her palm in front of her face and against the bench, she pushed herself up slowly, breathing deeply. The sun shone brightly over the fluffy clouds. Taking a few deep breaths, shook off the sleep that still clung to the edges of her mind.

It seems up here, above the earth, problems could be forgotten.

Her body ached slightly as she tried to stretch her back. Her ruby red glasses lay next to her forgotten.

She had kept them just in case Scott's power came back again.

Her eyes shot open in a gasp. Raising her hand uneasily, she stared at her hand to see the burn from the fireball still there.

Panicking slightly, she tried clenching her fingers, only to feel the skin start to itch. She stared at it intently. It wasn't disappearing, it wasn't even supposed to be there in the first place.

Her mind whizzed by with all the possibilities, she's particularly vulnerable to fire, or her healing is slow to take care of this. Maybe her nerves were burnt as well and…and

And maybe her powers were going away.

Closing her hand in desperation, she tried to enjoy the pain, pain she hadn't felt in so very long.

Someone cleared his or her throat, and Rogue hastily looked up from her hand, placing it palm down in her lap.

Emma sat across from her, simply staring at her. _Some_ problems can at least be forgotten.

Emma smiled slightly, 'Enjoyed your nap?'

'Wonderful dream I had, you were buried fix feet under' Rogue briefly smiled.

Emma chuckled, 'nasty little tongue you have'.

Rogue bit back the even uglier comment she had, instead looking at her watch, 'How much longer?'

'About an hour I would say.'

Rogue laid her head back against the wall of the jet. Closing her eyes for a moment, she so wished she was somewhere else right now.

Opening one eye, she croaked, 'Go away'

Emma practically giggled as she grinned like a Cheshire cat. 'You can't touch me darling.'

Rogue looked around, seeing students asleep or up in the front seats with the teachers.

No one was really in hearing distance except for Logan, but from the look on his face, his senses were on overload from the jets and would be unable to discern anything else.

Rogue stared at her burned hand in her lap. The burn still ached from trying to clench her hand.

Shifting again she looked up to see Emma staring at the occupants as well.

Bobby and Kitty was napping, head on each other's shoulder, while Pete simply stared forward.

_Joy. _Rogue leaned forward, one elbow lay on her knee, and the other braced on the seat. 'What do you want Emma?'

Emma shrugged, 'light conversation with a dear old friend' Realizing Rogue's impatience, she cut to the chase, 'Why Alkali?'

Rogue drew in a small breath, 'there's a replica of Cerebro there. Stryker built it a while go.'

'How come we never heard about it?' Emma furrowed her brow.

Rogue gave her that look, 'I was never _really_ going to tell you if I could help it.'

Emma smirked and nodded in acceptance of Rogue's lack of trust in her.

Rogue sighed as she folded her legs under her. She was dressed in simple black pants and a basic white tank top. One of the green X-men jackets keeping her from freezing to death, and black boots on her feet. Grabbing one of the black rubber bands that tied the clothes, she quickly put her hair up in a tight ponytail.

Emma followed her movements, her mouth simply tightening around the corners. 'So you want me to use Cerebro to find your Scott Summers?'

Rogue looked forward to see people giving the two of them wary glances. Logan was completely still, as if struggling to keep himself from stalking around.

Emma watched Rogue smile resting her back against the wall of the jet.

Emma frowned at Rogue's nonchalance, 'I'm still confused. How do you figure Scott Summers is connected to the journals.'

Rogue bent down to the knapsack she had found on board, shifting through it, she produced the journal she had procured off of Gambit. Riffling through it, she found one page and handed it to Emma.

Rogue silently watched as Emma read the passage, frowning at the passage. Looking up, she waved the book around, 'it's a description, so what?'

Rogue sighed, grabbing the book out of her hand, 'look at the date on that passage. That was written over thirty years ago.'

Emma suddenly leaned forward, 'so? It describes a mutant, orphaned at a young age. This description fits many mutants'

Rogue looked up, 'Scott and his family had been in a plane crash, his brother Alex and he were the only survivors when they were able to fall out of the plane before it burned. He was orphaned in Omaha Nebraska until he was a teen. Professor Xavier took him in.'

Emma shook her head, 'this doesn't mean anything. He's alive, he's not alive, first how why are we searching for him, how do you know he's alive, and what does this have anything to do with the first mutant.' she tossed the journal back, Rogue deftly catching it.

Rogue shifted a bit, before glancing at the others sitting in their seats and preparing for the descent.

Turning back, she saw Emma's eyes widened in understanding.

'You don't know do you? you don't really know?' understanding dawned on Emma.

Cackling, she leaned back, 'so you have them all on this merry chase, because you managed to convince them its all in that little journal of yours, but you really don't have anything to go on. Oh this is too good.'

Rogue raised an eyebrow, challenging her, ' I know what I know. I'm sure of it, and you won't say anything.'

Emma's mouth tightened, 'I think I require some compensation.'

Rogue laughed bitterly, 'Compensation? I've almost been set on fire, skewed with a bo staff and…oh yeah…had my brain fried by none other than you;'

Emma stared at Rogue for a long time, shrugging, 'you could have easily defended yourself.' But her eyes narrowed as Rogue stared at the journal.

'Right?' Emma asked skeptically.

Rogue looked up, 'don't trouble yourself Emma with anything but the little gift I hand you' she muttered.

Suddenly feeling the plane shift, both glanced up to see Storm preparing for descent intp the Canadian wilds.

Rogue gave one last glance at Emma, 'not a word''

Slowly making her way up the narrow aisle, she softly brushed Logan's shoulder before continuing up to where Storm and Hank sat.

'How is everything looking?'

Storm took a quick survey, and as she prepared some more, 'The strip is clear. We will be landing in ten minutes.' Glancing up at Rogue, 'how are you doing?'

Rogue thought about her hand instantly, but suppressed the thought as quickly as possibly, 'Just fine. I have to ask you guys for a favor.'

Storm and Hank gave each other uneasy glance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Magneto marched down the hall, 'you worthless boy'

Pyro sullenly flicked his shark lighter off and on as he followed him down the hall.

'And you two, how disappointing.'

Quicksilver and Scarlet witch stopped just behind Magneto.

Magneto slowly smiled turning to his minions, 'I will forgive you for your failures, if you get me those damn journals.'

Pyro hesitated, 'we aren't sure where they went though…' bracing himself.

Magneto frowned for a moment, 'she'll go to the only other cerebro in existence…alkali lake. It seems we will never escape that place.' He muttered as he stared forward.

Pyro frowned, 'Why would they be looking for Cerebro?'

Quicksilver started cackling, 'are you an idiot? Cerebro is a one man war machine. It can amplify any telepath's powers ten times.'

Pyro's mouth curled in disgust, 'I'm talking about what they are searching for' he hissed.

Magneto rolled his eyes, 'It seems an old acquaintance of yours is still alive and kicking. And they just realized how important he is to them. At least she has. Irene wasn't that stupid after all and has trained the girl well.'

'So shouldn't we go after them?'

'No, no, everything has been arranged as far as that is concerned. No I have something else I hope I can trust you with.'

Scarlet Witch interrupted their musings, 'and Gambit?'

Magneto touched the glass, 'He's Sinister's boy. Let him deal with the situation.'

Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, and Pyro gave each other nervous glances. They knew Sinister's idea of punishment, and none of them would wish it on their greatest enemy.

Not even a traitor like Gambit.

'What about the journals?'

'Not important anymore, we have everything we need right here' Magneto's eye twinkled.

All three looked through a giant window.

'He will be pleased.' Pyro smirked.

There lay the girl, her black hair in sharp contrast against the white environment.

A breathing pump and heart monitor indicating her body was still alive.

* * *

As the adults stepped down the ladder from the jet, Rogue followed slowly behind. 

When she finally stepped foot on the ground, she looked up to see a stunning landscape, cold, gray, but so very vibrant. Her breath taken away by what surrounded her, she wondered if what had happened over eight years ago could really take place here.

Kitty stepped up next to her, and together they walked closer to the edge of the area.

Rogue stepped up to the very edge, where a sheer drop led to the lake, sparkling and radiating like a mirror.

Kitty whistled, 'that's a long drop'

Rogue moved even slightly closer, sending rocks and dirt scattering well below them.

She gazed down for a long time, before lifting her head and looking over the vastness of what had played such an important part in all their lives. This was Alkali Lake. This was where the end of the x-men started, Jean Grey buried under water, only to be resurrected again months later. This was where Scott Summers had died; Logan lost his memories, and each and everyone one of them feared to tread.

She struggled to search for any signs of the compound; but all of it had been buried underneath rubble and water.

The hair on her neck rose, and turning around, found everyone watching her, Logan's face twisted in a grimace as he tried to avoid looking at the lake.

Storm slowly made her way up the cold grounds to where Rogue and Kitty stood. 'How do you propose we do this?'

Rogue stared down at the water. Piotr could turn to metal, Logan had claws and super healing, Storm controlled the weather…

Rogue jerked up and turned to Kitty. Kitty looked back, questioning her.

Kitty's eyes widened with understanding, 'oh no!'

Rogue grinned, 'you can phase through the water and ground.'

Kitty looked back at Storm for some help, but she too agreed Kitty was the only one to get through the water and metal structure buried underneath.

'You and Emma will have to do this part on your own.' Storm said.

Kitty looked back at Emma, and her mouth curled in disgust, 'Seriously, it's not my fault if she accidentally finds herself taking a flying leap.'

Rogue grinned although thinking of the gruesome image, 'try to do it _after_ you guys get it done'

'I promise she will not be hurt while you're here' Kitty said solemnly before turning and walking away.

Storm and Rogue were left to stare after Kitty.

'Ten bucks says Kitty gives her a black eye' Rogue said seriously.

'I say Kitty dyes her hair blue while she's sleeping.'

Blowing on her hands a bit, Rogue turned to help the students set up their tents.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Storm told me you left. Thought this might be where I find you kid'_

_Rogue turned around, the giant board behind her was flipping to new destinations and times of all trains in and out of Westchester._

'_Your not my father Logan, remember. You can't stop me.' she said bitingly._

_Logan stood there, one hand on his hip and the other on the cigar. People around him just naturally shifted away. Giving him a self-imposed steel cage, for which people couldn't get too close. Except Jean._

'_Don't intend to, but is this what you want Marie?'_

_Rogue had argued over and over again whether to take the cure or not, calling herself stupid in ten thousand ways. She snorted, 'You already asked me that before. You're not allowed to give me advice twice.' She lifted her arm and rolled up the sleeve, showing the bruise the needle left on her pale skin._

_Logan drew a sharp breath, 'you did it…' he trailed off._

_Turning back around, she stared up at the board, 'yeah, and I did it for a boy too. What are you going to tell me now Logan? As long as it's worth it, it was a good choice. Was it worth it to fall in love with Jean, was it worth it to see her love for Scott fade away just a little for you.'  
_

_Logan grimaced at the look. She had claws._ '_Look Marie-'_

_Rogue suddenly turned around, 'look Logan' she stressed, 'running away, that's something you do, So run away Logan, I don't need you anymore...' she softly said.  
_

Logan swallowed.

'_Don't do this on a whim Marie; you took the cure, it doesn't mean you leave.'_

_Rogue stepped closer to him, 'It's Rogue, and I'm twenty Logan. What am I supposed to do, become a teacher at the school, watch all those little students become people of society, while I sit behind those mansion doors? T__he others look at me with distaste because I got it and they didn't.__'_

_Rogue paused taking a deep breath, and another step forward, 'Did you know Bobby looked disappointed with me when I came back? Disappointed Logan. Who do you people think you are looking down at me? You pity me when I can't touch and you pity me when I have no powers.'_

_Suddenly Rogue shoved him in the chest, barely moving him, but nevertheless shocking him._

'_DAMN YOU, DAMN YOU LOGAN, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO STOP ME!'_

_She screamed at him, pounding her fists and kicking him, anything to leave a mark, just for a few seconds._

'_You were supposed to stop me! You were supposed to tell me that it would be all right! Where were you when I needed you, I, not Jean, not Storm, me?' She said searching his eyes. She shoved him, hit him, tried as hard as possible to bruise him, make his pain last a little longer._

_Rogue struggled against him, until she felt his arms around her, 'No…No Damn you. Damn it, you were supposed to be there!' She sobbed as Logan held her close. Logan realized he had nothing to give her. Nothing she was looking for anyway. This was what she needed._

'_You're right kid. Maybe what you need isn't in this school.'_

_Rogue looked up, her eyes searching his for a moment. His eyes were so barren, as if he lost something important. Rogue's shoulders sagged, as she realized he was giving up on her to. But isn't that what she wanted. Rogue hands settled on his chest, feeling his heart beat steadily. _

_She couldn't even makis his heart miss a beat, not like Jean, she thought bitterly. Slowly her right hand crawled up his chest, twisting her fingers around his tags. A present from Jean when she knew he would regret leaving it around Stryker's neck._

_With a hard yank, the clasp broked behind his neck, and she felt his heart miss a beat. pocketing the tags, she lifted herself on her tiptoes. _

_Brushing her lips against his unshaved cheek, she whispered into her ear, 'these are mine, I'll bring them back when I'm ready.'_

_She set herself back on her heels, just staring at him. He raised his hand, and Rogue back away for a moment. Both realized in that moment Rogue was actually scared of him. With trembling fingers he continued to reach out, touching her cheek.  
_

_His hands were cold. That's all she would remember._

_And then Logan walked away. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Rogue sat at the edge of the tent, staring out at Logan. He stood against the black-inky sky just watching over the lake.

Rogue knew what he was watching, and her heart twisted a little bit. Looking down a moment, she stared at the piece of cloth she used to wrap around her palm. It was still painful.

She had seen him and her. She saw the two talking, and him saying something, half smiling in that charming way of his. She also saw her walk away, and the defeat in his shoulders…even she knew in that moment that her little crush was so very small.

He truly loved her. She had realized that night. And when she saw her walk into his tent, she squeezed her eyes tight and turned away. That was the inevitable end. The end of her hero she liked to think. She heard the stories after the phoenix episode, how he had carried her body so lovingly. She couldn't watch him, not then, not with the silence in her head. So she hid in her room, hoping for her hero.

Heroes, foolish creatures, they had the need to sacrifice themselves for stupid reasons.

Rogue watched as Logan snuffed out his cigar in his hand. Even she gritted her teeth at the pain he must feel.

Getting up and brushing the dirt from her pants, she took a deep breath.

Rogue stepped out of her tent, tying her hair back as she tried to keep herself from shivering.

Jerking back, she saw Emma standing right in front of her. 'Dear God Emma' Rogue said still in shock.

'I'm not doing it.' Emma snapped furiously.

'And evening to you too.' Rogue brushed past her.

Taking a cup of coffee Hank handed to her, she grimaced at the bitter taste.

Turning around, Emma was still standing there. Rogue sighed in defeat, apparently another fight was inevitable.

'Alright let's hear it.' Rogue said continuing to walk towards the edge of the cliff, away from the others.

Emma followed suit, as every teacher and student watched.

Rogue looked down again before taking another sip.

'If this thing doesn't even work, if it's been ruined by the water or collapsed?'

Rogue smiled, 'then you were right, and there is nothing more you enjoy then to be right.' Stepping closer to Emma, she looked her directly in the eye, 'but you'll do it anyway.'

Emma crossed her arms, 'and why would I do that?' Emma called out.

Rogue turned around, 'because you're curious.'

Rogue turned back around and walked into the back of the plane where Storm and Hank were staring at a screen.

Storm shook her head in disgust, as the news related more tragic mutant deaths.

_Riots are escalating as more and more mutants are coming out. Magneto, a man not in the news recently, has offered sanctuary to all mutants._

_In the Midwest, strange occurrences of locusts have spread across the fields, ruining crops that would have fed at least 60 of the population. Mutants are suspected of involvement._

_Several mysterious cases of patients with sores and blisters have shown up severe symptoms. The cause is unknown._

Hank sighed as he cleaned his glasses, 'one problem at a time Storm. That's all we can do.'

Storm turned to see Rogue standing there. Her eyes were wide as she stared at the Screen. Meeting Storm's eyes for a moment, the depth of sadness made Storm almost choke up.

Turning off the T.V, Storm hastily grabbed several objects off a nearby table.

'Well Rogue, you're all set.' Storm said as she handed Rogue a phone and earpiece. Rogue placed the earpiece in her ear.

'We'll call you when we find him' Storm said as she turned on the phone and showed her the key card.

Logan walked up behind them, but Rogue barely spared him a glance, as the three discussed the rest of the plan.

'Hank's coming with me' Rogue declared as she hooked up an Ipod to the computer and started tapping away at the computer.

'I'm coming too' Logan said without question. Storm and Hank glanced at each other, but neither said a word, leaving it to Rogue to say anything.

Rogue suddenly stilled, staring at the ipod. Her mouth went dry.

Numerous reasons crossed her mind for why Logan should not come, but none of them she could truly voice.

After a long period of silence Hank cleared his throat, 'very well then, Rogue?'

Rogue jerked back, her head snapping up, 'yeah?...er right.'

Storm, Logan, and Hank stared at her, until she could feel her face go completely red.

She brought up the screen again. 'I am hoping to get in touch with my friend, she used to work in Cambridge as a researcher on ancient symbols. I was last in touch with her about sixteen months ago.' Rogue indicated her picture and information.

'Irene mentions the order several times in her book.' holding up the nano, Rogue gestured to it, 'I downloaded some data points and information on whatever I could find cross referenced in the journals and other information I had collected.'

Hank cleared his throat, 'I'm sorry...journals, you only had yours to look at and the one you procured off of Gambit.'

Rogue looked down for a moment, hesitantly before looking up nervously. 'er...right' She shifted behind her and brought up not one but two journals.

Everyone stared at her, 'Xavier had one in his library. I grabbed it the first day.' she smiled guiltly, as Storm stared at her in stony silence.

Swallowing her suddenly parched throat, 'so...uh...alright that woman had a tattoo on her wrist. It looked familiar because Irene mentioned it several times in her journal. I just didn't put it together until Gambit had mentioned something. In the whole fireball the mansion and Gambit chasing me, it didn't hit me until now. There is a group called the Order, their full name is the Order of the Apocalypse. I told Kitty this girl would be on our side if she ever woke up.' Rogue showed the symbol onscreen. 'I also discovered it on a webpage linked to a Dr. Essex. Now-' Rogue shuffled through some more papers.

Hank interrupted her, 'yes, I discovered some things about him and I highly suggest we make him a top prioority as well. An expert in mutant genetics, our young friend seems to be a protoge of his.'

Rogue nodded, 'right okay...Something tells me we find this mutant at the end of the yellow brick road, the problem is Magneto and this Essex are also on the same road and we are basically racing against time and them for the answers. We need to work fast.'

'We will look for Scott.' Storm finished.

Logan crossed his arms as he looked up with skepticism, 'what makes this mutant so dangerous.'

Rogue looked up at the screen at the symbol, the black ink practically glowing against the aged parchment, 'Irene calls him Apocalypse, says he could end the world'

Silence

All four glanced uncertainly at each other, none of them wanting to say anything more. They weren't allowed to think like that, not now.

Simply nodding at each other, all four parted ways.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I have a favor to ask.' Rogue asked Storm, as the two slowly made their way to the Jet. Grabbing the journals from her bag, she shoved them in Storm's hands. 'I need you to safeguard these. I know Magneto will do whatever he can to get this, and of all of us, you're the best at defending yourself against him.'

Storm nodded haltingly, 'I got it' Rogue looked back at the Lake for a moment.

'You understand Magneto and them are on your backs, get Scott as quickly as possible and get out of here, send the students away...and destroy Cerebro. It may have helped us now, but with Frost...' Rogue warned.

Both watched the ripples in the lake reflect the setting sun.

'He's alive Storm. I can feel him.' Rogue said with determination, before walking away.

The jet slowly lifted up from the ground, several of the students walked out of their tents and stared up in the sky.

Storm hugged the journal to her body as she held her hair back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katherine rolled her neck as she scanned the chart. 'Vital signs haven't changed' she muttered, shuffling some more papers. She cursed Rachel at that moment.

Rachel traded shifts with her because Rachel had a date tonight, and Katherine as usual had none.

_Tap tap_.

Katherine looked up, seeing nothing but the darkened halls over the ledge. 'Getting paranoid Kat' she muttered to herself, 'and now I'm talking to myself' she continued.

Sitting at the nurse's station, she slowly rolled her chair out. She needed coffee badly.

Her shoes squeaked loudly on the vinyl floor. Her change jingled in her hand as she could only focus on the machine ahead.

A few feet away, she felt the chill on the back of her neck.

Turning around, there was nothing down the hall.

A few minutes later and she stood in front of the vending machine, her eyes glowing from the bright plastic.

SNKT!

Katherine heard it before she felt it. Looking down, she saw a red stream down her pink scrubs. Dripping onto her white sneakers. In the glass was the reflection of a horrific smile with blades for teeth.

She fell to the ground before uttering a sound.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello, I apologize with the delay in the story. holidays, and writer's block had stopped me for a very long time, but I hope to finish this story eventually within a month or two. there just seems to be a lot more loose ends then I expected, oops. But makes for some cool fun. Not very much actions here, but I hope it gets some questions answered. although as I read this, I have questions myself. Damn, gotta work on that. Hope you enjoy it, and review! review! review!


	12. If I will it all away

Enjoy!

Winston Churchill once wrote, 'History will be kind to me, for I intend to write it.'

* * *

Emma frowned, moving her head slightly to the left, then to the right. Something was wrong; her fingers gripped the helmet tightly. 

Kitty stood just behind her, holding her breath in fear of startling Emma or distracting her.

Emma's eyes suddenly opened, glowing bright yellow.

All around them, various figures floated from the metal plates.

Kitty looked around in astonishment at the various figures floating by as if made of mists.

Gasping as one particular figure she recognized floated right in front of her. Kurt knelt in front of the altar, praying in German, his tail whipping slightly behind him.

Slowly he drifted away.

Emma frowned in concentration as she stared blankly in the dome, her eyes radiating in light as she tried hard to filter every mutant in the world.

Storm stood outside with Bobby, Piotr, and Marrow. The rest of the students still up on the cliff.

Storm didn't pray often these days. In fact, if she was forced to admit, she might have lost the belief in a higher power. She couldn't pinpoint the exact moment she lost it, but she remembered when she realized the loss.

She had stood in front of the tombstones, opening her mouth to say something, but finding nothing to say. The dampness slowly seeped in as she stared at the tombstones of Xavier, Jean, and Scott. It was then, when nothing came to her mind, when she swallowed several times, and still nothing came out, that she realized she no longer believed.

'She's found him Storm' Kitty's excited voice filled Storm's ear.

But right here, right now, she believed in the Goddess, and sent up a special thank you and prayer.

Because she just found a friend, whom she had thought was dead for six years.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue pushed the door open and walked into one of the most pleasantly sterile rooms any had been in. The room was decorated in light wood, but beyond another set of security doors, the halls and people were all white.

Walking up to the front desk across from her, she smiled at the receptionist.

The woman raised her eyes and did a double take as she saw Rogue. 'Miss Adler, wow it's been so long since we've seen you.'

Rogue smiled slightly, 'hello…Nancy' glancing at the woman's nametag.

'I see you've brought guests' the woman said, her smile clearly putting up a fight as she stared at Logan and Hank.

'We're here to see her. '

'Of course' the woman said. 'You know the rules, no food, drinks, medicine, no sharp objects…' Rogue and Hank glanced at Logan for a moment before continuing to listen,

Nancy hesitated before continuing, 'if you want, we can arrange a more private room for you, it would take us just a few minutes.' Leaning in Nancy whispered, 'you know, she's been visited quite often these days. I mean you are not her only visitor, well that and another guy came in already.'

Rogue raised an eyebrow in curiosity, 'really? Who?'

Nancy looked left to some of the doctors that stood there, 'well I shouldn't be talking about the visitors…but he was one of those British men, you know the accent, posture like a butler almost.' She smiled.

Rogue simply looked at her.

Nancy frowned, 'it will take a few minutes, please sit down.'

As the three walked away, Nancy stared at the hand impression made on her desk.

The three sat silently, Rogue not paying attention to anything but the activities going on through the glass door.

Hank found PsychToday, while Logan was stuck with Parenthood.

'Did you hear about Kathryn?'

'Who would do that to her…'

'And just behind this building, in the alley.'

Rogue slowly turned around, her eyes narrowing on the two women talking.

'And they don't know what happened. Must be a mutant-It would be a revelation, who would kill her like that.'

One of the women realized Rogue was staring at her and broke off all of a sudden. Both women looked at Rogue with her lock of white hair, and then Logan and Hank.

Suddenly they looked uncomfortable, walking away rather quickly.

Rogue could only frown as she thought about what they said.

'Miss Adler, Mr. McCoy, and Mr.…err…Logan' the nurse glanced up, 'come with me'

Rogue turned her head, tucking that bit of information away in the back of her mind. Following the nurse, they passed the security doors and marched down the hall. Empty rooms whipped by, until Rogue stopped in front of one.

The Nurse gestured to the small window. 'Here you go, you have an hour'.

Through the guarded window, Rogue could see couches and chairs scattered around the room. The patient sat on one of the chairs, her back to them. A guard stood in the corner looking so very bored.

Nurse looked at guard for a moment, before nodding, 'he'll come check every twenty minutes.' And with that, both the nurse and guard left.

Hank frowned as he stared at his phone, 'I'm not recieving a signal here, and we should have heard from Storm. I'll be right back.' With that, he walked away as well.

Rogue, only half listening turned to the woman, studying her for a minute. Logan settled himself in the corner, just watching the two.

The patient's blond matted hair fell well past her shoulders, her skin pale against the white pants and shirt.

She simply sat there in the chair, staring blankly at the back wall.

Rogue walked around the woman and knelt in front of her, 'Hello Carol, remember me?'

* * *

At that moment they were flying another jet over the Atlantic, heading towards Muir Island. An old friend of Xavier's lived there and offered them a home when Storm contacted her. 

Storm looked up and across from her. There sat Emma on the opposite side, she looked just as lost, trying to figure out how to wake him up.

'Can you…do something' Storm hissed over Scott's body.

Emma snorted; 'not without lobotomizing him' she glanced down to see Scott's chest rising and falling slowly.

'Emma?' Storm said even more urgently.

Emma shook her head, 'I can't Storm. It would be dangerous and could short circuit his brain.'

Turning to Scott, Emma took out a hand to brush a lock of his hair aside, 'you've been out for the last six years darling, welcome to the new world.'

Storm simply stared at Scott, her eyes wide with worry.

* * *

Rogue bit her lip as she stared into Carol's eyes. 'Carol, do you remember who I am?' 

Carol still blankly stared beyond Rogue. 'Carol, My name is Rogue. Several years ago Irene and I came to see you...about the journals.'

Carol's eyes shifted to Rogue, her mouth breaking into a crooked smile, 'I remember you. People don't usually talk like that.'

She brought up a trembling hand to brush Rogue's hair, Rogue couldn't keep herself from flinching. Her hand was so cold, and the vacant eyes so terrifying.

'You…I remember you' she continued in a high pitch, almost sing-songy voice.

'Carol…you have to tell me about the journals. I know Irene left one with you. Where is it?'

Carol continued brushing Rogue's hair. 'Journals…journals...oh Irene, I kept telling you to burn them all, but you insisted on giving me one of them. That was stupid. He's alive...you shouldn't have touched him Irene. I've seen his face, I've seen where he lies. He's….everything people would hate.' Giggling, 'I bet you didn't expect that did you Irene. That I would burn it. yes yes I burned it, it burned green, did you know that?' she smiled.

Rogue felt her throat close, It was not possible…those journals were needed.

'Carol!...Carol!' drawing her attention back to Rogue, 'Did you really burn the journal?'

Carol suddenly frowned, 'what Journal?'

* * *

The nurse looked up, smiling, 'Dr. Darkholme, I didn't think you would be here for another two weeks. How was the convention?' 

Raven smiled as she clutched her bag, 'Excruciating, came back early. I just needed to check up one patient's stats and meds.'

The nurse smiled, 'Of course.'

As Raven followed her, her smile fell away, conversationally asking 'sad news about Kathryn.'

The nurse looked sadly back at Raven, 'She was a sweet girl. She didn't deserve this.'

As the Nurse went to unlock the security doors, she turned, 'You know what I think…' at Raven's encouragement, the nurse dropped her voice, 'I think it was a mutant who did it. I knew they would go after innocents. I was just telling Joe…' her voice trailed off as Raven stopped listening to her.

Opening her bag, she looked behind her too make sure no one was around. Moving quicker then a cat, she grasped the woman around the neck and held out a syringe. 'You know what I think…' she whispered into the woman's ear. The woman's eyes widened, as Raven punctured her carotid artery. 'You are going to die a very painful death'

Mystique dragged her into the nearest room, and dumped her there. Straightening up, she became shorter, fatter, and older by years, until she resembled the nurse.

Stepping out, she grabbed each of the charts, trying to find the patient she was looking for.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frustration rose up in Rogue. Glancing back at Logan she sighed.

Rogue looked determined as she sat in front of Carol. 'C'mon Carol, you have to tell me, did you burn the journal Irene gave you'

Carol smiled as she touched Rogue's lock of white hair. Her eyes wandering all over her face, 'did you know Irene, I figured it out long before you did. The puzzle you kept talking about. In your journals you mention several key words, all of which are only important when you look at it the right way. Death, Pestilance, Famine, and War. I found it finally. But when I wanted to tell you, she came after me.'

Suddenly Carol's eyes focused on Rogue, 'You came after me.'

Abruptly screaming, she lunged at Rogue, 'I remember it all. Everyone here thinks I'm crazy, but I fuckin' remember!!!!!!!!!!!' she screamed.

'I had the answers, I figured out what she was doing, and then she sent you after me. You took my powers. I'm stuck in here because of you. You Bitch!' she grabbed Rogue's throat, squeezing hard.

And in a flash, Rogue was on the ground kicking and clawing at Carol.

But Carol held on strong.

'Oh no, you're going to die, I have been waiting, _dreaming_ for this moment. Two years is a long time don't you think.'

Squeezing that much harder, Rogue could feel her larynx crushing. In a moment of panic, Rogue felt the trigger of her skin, her eyes widening as she saw Carol's eyes flash yellow, her grip weakening, and suddenly Carol fell to the floor.

Rogue stared up at the ceiling. _She was stuck in these white walls._

_Blonde hair, she stared at her reflection in the glass. Suddenly she morphed, red hair white stripes, clutching at her head she moaned in confusion, what was happening. Blonde, red, blonde, red._

_She was dressed in a gown and looked up to see another guard with medicine. No! She didn't want it, trying to keep her mouth closed. Her hands flung out in attempt to ward the medicine off._

'_You crazy girl. Open your mouth' the man grabbed her jaw and squeezed it painfully, until she was forced to swallow the pills._

'_You have guest today' said the overly cheerful woman._

'_Hello Carol' Eric smiled. 'It's been a long time.' She knew this guy, she recognized this guy. _

'_What do you want?' She stared through her matted hair. Red one second, blonde another._

'_I heard about what had happened between you and Rogue. I'm here to help'_

'_Yeah, what can you do?'_

_Eric smiled, 'I can get you out of here, and I also know where she ran to. I might be persuaded to give up her whereabouts._

_Carol sat back, 'so you're one of them. Chasing after those stupid journals.'_

_Eric nodded, 'how astute? I can only guess that you hold one of the journals.'_

_Carol shrugged, 'journals will only get you so far.'_

_Eric leaned forward, 'so is this an agreement?'_

_Carol smiled and leaned forward, 'how would you get me out of here?'_

_With a twist of his hands, her straps fall apart. She grabbed her wrists rubbing at the bruises, clearly impressed 'Metal huh? I don't really know much about you?'_

'_I know all about you Carol Danvers, that's enough.'_

_Carol sighed, 'So you think the journals are enough?'_

_Eric shifted his head slightly to the left, 'aren't they?'_

'_No' Carol paused and stared at him. _

'_You have no idea what your doing do you?'_

'_What makes you think that?'_

'_They say he will bring the end of the old world. In ancient Egypt, he believed in what Darwin would eventually call Natural Selection. Survival of the fittest, in crude terms. Well, the Order were eventually able to stop him and his followers. But his followers, well they were able to whisk his body away. Just like that' Carol cackled as she threw her hand out._

'_You see, the Order never realized that what made him so amazingly brutal, was belief in his own strength, invulnerability…the usual. The world was his right.' _

'_a mutant?.'_

_Carol leaned forward at that, smiling wide. 'You could say he was the first mutant.'_

'_So he lays low, realizes that even he is limited in his powers. Until his 22 birthday. Where most mutants hit their peak when they hit puberty, you…me…and every other annoying kid with the power to level a city, he gains a second bout of powers. It's not entirely unusual for nature to show signs like that. Even geneticists have traced the onset of powers with the rise in growth hormone. Somehow, he managed to have two.' Carol smirked._

_Eric sighed in restlessness, but curiosity made him ask, 'So what were these new powers.'_

'_I'm sorry, not powers, power….immortality. He is able to continue to regenerate his body.'_

_Eric drew back a little bit, 'fascinating. Where did you get all of this?'_

'_Irene… and that girl' Carol said bitingly, 'came to me with this information. Wanted me to help them.'_

'_So he has immortality…' Eric prompted._

_Carol frowned, slightly annoyed at it. Unlike him, she only talked to nurses and patronizing doctors with sticks up their asses. So she's going to talk the way she wants._

_Problem with regenerating the body is that no matter what, nature finds a way to counteract that. And his body started breaking down. A hundred years will wear down a normal body, now try three thousand years. He needs a new body.'_

_Eric widened his eyes in understanding, 'he's not awake is he…'_

_Carol nodded in approval 'knew I saw a degree of intelligence in you, thought for a moment it was only the accent. What's really fascinating is the mention of revelation several times throughout all of the books.'_

'_What does that mean? There's an exposure of some sort, a surprise, what? ' Eric clasped his hands on the table._

_Carol stared at him._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Dr. Moira grasped the gurney that carried Scott out of the jet, Storm running up to her. 'Thank you doctor for helping us like this.' She shouted over the roar of the engines.

Dr. Moira shouted back as they rolled the gurney into the building, 'Charles trusted me to help when you need it. Especially as this is Scott we're talking about.'

Together they put him in one of Moira's well equipped rooms.

Storm and Moira stood outside, watching as the heart monitor steadily beeped.

'You found him' Moira asked as both stared through the glass windows.

'Emma…actually found him' Storm said as she too didn't bother to look at Moira.

Moira raised an eyebrow, 'Emma? Really?'

'So she's back?'

Storm's mouth curled in a bit of disgust, 'for now.'

Moira looked at Storm for a moment, opening her mouth to say something. Closing it again, she thought about what exactly to say, 'You know Storm, together you two managed to find Scott, alive after all these years. Maybe the past should be just that…the past.'

Storm had to repress the snort in her. By the goddess they were all asking her to ignore Emma Frost's past actions. The woman was pure evil, if not that then surely some heinous fashion disaster.

Storm placed her palm against the glass window, 'You have no idea how alone I felt…I feel. Trying to hold that school together. What was more; a small part of me wished Scott wasn't alive.' Storm looked at Moira, bracing herself for the look of disgust that would surely appear on Moira face.

But Moira simply smiled in understanding, and Storm continued. 'For once, I was useful, I proved my leadership. When Rogue brought up the chance of Scott being alive…I thought it was questioning my ability to be a leader. That I wasn't doing a good enough job.'

Moira stepped closer to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder, 'Storm…you have to admit how lucky you are right now. Look at him…Scott's alive. And Logan stayed, and Xavier told me about his ways. Bobby, Kitty, and Piotr all became teachers after graduating. And realize Rogue came to you. You have a family here, better then most people can ask for, and they happen to need _you_ right now.'

Nodding to the patient, 'why don't you sit with him, I'll try to get in touch with Hank.'

Storm gave a small smile before nodding, it was nice not to be held accountable all the time. Feeling herself relax in a long time, she went in to sit next to Kitty and Bobby.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_I gave you the locations of all the journals I know. Now get me out of here'_

_Eric looked deeply sorry, 'Carol, after careful consideration I think its best you stay in here. A menace to society they say.'_

_She sat there, strapped to the chair 'you bastard! She screamed through her blonde hair, 'you promised to get me out of here.' She tried lunging for him but her straps held her tight. He simply stood up and put his hat on. 'By the way, Rogue has now returned to Westchester school. I understand they took her in just like that'_

_She simply looked through her red hair, 'I will hunt you down Magneto.'  
_

_Eric paused for a moment at the door, looking back, 'My dear, you never mentioned how this mutant would wipe out the weakest.'_

_Carol smiled, her eyes holding a trace of malice, 'who said anything about the weakest, he intends on wiping out the entire world. Humans and Mutants alike, neither are worthy of his attention. Congratulations Magento, you have just brought on the Apocalypse.'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue twitched, her eyelids fluttering as she was consumed by Carol's mind.

Logan ignored Carol's crumpled body next to her.

'Rogue?'

He called out as he shook her.

She didn't open her eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The nurse stared through the window, 'Damn' she harshly said.

Another nurse appeared at the end of the hall, 'Is everything alright there.'

The nurse smiled, 'Everything is fine. Just keeping an eye on them.'

The nurse simply nodded and walked away.

The nurse took another syringe out and dropped it to the floor. Stepping on it, she felt the glass crack, leaking the liquid.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moira looked at the screens, 'How interesting.'

Piotr looked closer as well, 'You think these murders have anything to with this enemy Rogue mentions.'

Moira looked up t the news channel, as well as the map indicating where all the violence had been taking place. 'I don't know, oddly enough, there's a pattern to the murders. I know these places.' She tapped the screen of one of the blinking lights with her finger. A closer view of the buildings and streets around the murder, had Moira frowning, 'see this building?' she pointed to a small square building in the middle of a decrepid part of town. 'That's a genetics lab. and this one here is a house for children with the X gene, and this is another lab, what's going on...' Her eyes widened.

Turning around to the files laid out on the table, 'each of these murders has a mark on them, and Storm said a similar mark was found on the website by Rogue. A man by the name of Essex. Hank showed some more of his research on animals, genetic research.'

Moira looked closer at some of the pictures of the victims. She drew a deep breath, 'He did...experiments...on these people'

Piotr looked up abruptly, both of them looking at each other in astonishment.

'Grab me every missing persons file for the last month' Moira ordered, 'and tell Storm we have a problem.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, hope this was a good chapter. Read and Review! please, please, please with cherry on top!


	13. they, and only they know what comes

Enjoy!

Ernest Becker once wrote, ' the idea of death, the fear of it, haunts the human animal like nothing else' it is a mainspring of human activity- designed largely to avoid the fatality of death, to overcome it by denying in some way that it is the final destiny of man.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan slowly drew his hand through her hair, continuing every once in awhile to call her name, hoping at some point her eyes will flutter and she'd open them.

His gut tightened as he saw her jerk randomly before she was still again. Logan refused to let her go and had carried her from the hospital to the jet, settling her in the back, with her head in his lap.

The jet rumbled as they headed to Moiré Island.

* * *

'_Rogue'_

_Rogue opened her eyes, her breath caught in her throat as she found herself on top of one of the tall buildings in the middle of New York City. She looked straight down to find herself well over a 100 feet above the ground._

_The wind whipped her hair around as she looked around the cool gray morning, seeing nothing but the cold steel glass of other buildings near her, and the statue of Liberty far off in the distance, almost like a toy that could be plucked from the middle of the ocean._

_Rogue looked down, finding herself dressed in black pants, a white button down shirt, and the x-men jacket. Black heeled boots scraped against the concrete as she took a step from the edge of the building._

'_Go ahead, Jump'_

_Rogue looked behind her, finding Carol looking at her._

'_Carol?'_

_There stood the tall beautiful blonde woman, dressed in a white silk dress that came to just below her knees. Her sleeveless dress plunged into a deep v, while her blonde hair was straight and swept into a bun. She looked stunning and despite the gray around them, she happened to glow._

_Carol raised an eyebrow while nodding to the streets behind Rogue, 'Don't act innocent, this isn't the first time you tried, maybe this time you'll actually succeed.'_

_Rogue snuck a glance behind her, 'what are we doing here?' she whispered. She vaguely recalled lying on the hospital floor with a very different Carol over her, her hand around her neck._

'_Don't you recognize this place? This is where you did it.' Carol waved her hand around._

_Rogue's eyes widened in realization, this indeed was her ultimate humiliation. Where she had sunk so low, and did something no human was supposed to do to another._

_Carol had watched her carefully as the news sunk in, 'That's right Rogue, the place where you killed me.'_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

'Oh my Goddess…'

Storm muttered as she flipped through the files. One by one, their smiling faces ran by her, most a blur.

All of them sat around the table, looking through the stacks of files.

'What do we do Storm?' Kitty asked hesitantly.

Storm took a moment to process Kitty addressing her, hesitating, her eyes unable to tear away from the photo.

'I did some research on Dr. Essex.'

Moira tossed out another file that held information about the doctor.

'The Doctor was a leading geneticist for a private firm, at the forefront of breaking the human genome, well ahead of any other group. Even more so, he was focused on mutant genes. Apparently fifteen years ago. After an incident, he had pretty much disappeared-'

Bobby interrupted, 'what was the incident?'

Moira glanced up from her file for a moment before continuing. 'He had experimented on patients, trying to create mutants out of non to latent humans. It seems, in the last fifteen years, he had channeled money from a private sponsor into setting up clinics all over the world. As I said, the patterns of the murders looked suspicious. All of them were mutants, they knew it, or they had a latent gene. On each body…' Moira at that point had stood up and clicked to a bigger shot of a foot of one of the bodies.

Moira glanced at Piotr for a moment, before saying, 'we at first thought it was a tattoo or- '

Storm stared at the picture, Bobby piping up, 'so what is it?'

Moira continued, 'it's an engraving.'

Bobby blanched. 'This symbol had been carved into their flesh when they were still alive; This symbol was once connected to an ancient cult, for lack of better terms, called the Order of the Apocalypse. A pyramid with the sun behind it.. 'Not much information is found, ancient scrolls, a few words here and there in old texts and then conspiracy bluffs.'

'From what it looks like, this…Apocalypse had taken his empire beyond the limits of Egypt or middle east. Although he ruled for years, he was not well liked. From what I understand, the reason we can't find much about him is because he was erased from the history books. The scroll Rogue had stolen from the Field Museum indicates him, not by name but by a curse. On tombs, and lineages, his name was scraped off and instead-let me see'

Kitty interrupted 'that's….the mark on the girl.'

Moira looked confused, 'what girl?' looking curious.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Carol circled her, 'Kind of goes against the X-men motto, if I recall, didn't Charles propose the whole no violence thing. Work one another blah blah blah' Carol looked her up and down, 'what is it you have that screams 'poor me'.'_

_Rogue felt the anger in her rising, 'So what are you going to do to me. This is my head we're in. you're stuck here.' _

_Carol could only laugh mirthlessly, gliding closer to her, 'I've been stuck in that damn asylum for the last two years. Being in your body is far more…fun.'_

_Rogue turned back around, looking down on the little people walking along, oblivious to the two looking over them_

'_Take a look down there' Carol whispered into Rogue's ear._

'_All those small people, unable to realize what their lives truly mean…absolutely nothing and you want to be one of them. How pedestrian. Most people wish to be special, **you** wish to be nothing. How did that go by the way?' _

_Rogue watched as Carol stared down at the people below them, a small smile playing on her lips._

'_You try being locked in your own skin.' Rogue said bitterly, 'a kiss-'_

_'whine whine whine, all you do is whine. God I'm still wondering why nobody just puts a bullet into your head and shut you up,' __Carol looked at her, a flash of hatred in her eyes before she turned back to the streets, __her fingers running through her blonde tresses, pulling at her scalp._

_Carol suddenly turned around and punched her in the mouth, sending her skidding across the gravel._

'_That will do for now.' Carol said satisfied with her work. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Storm looked at Kitty for a moment, sighing, 'a girl showed up at the mansion, two weeks ago. Just as this whole mess started. We don't know how or why she came.'

'Where is she?'

Everybody looked uncomfortable for a moment, realizing they had forgotten her in the fight. But Storm explained, 'we left her in one of the infirmaries below. They are fireproof, and I know the fire would not have reached that area. So as far as I know, she is still-'

Bobby interrupted, 'do you think Magneto has her?'

Suddenly everyone was staring at him, and he gulped. 'well…I mean…why didn't they go after us when we climbed the jet, they seemed to have let us go a little too easily, don't you think…'

Storm focused on the tattoos. 'It would make sense, since this girl has some connection to the Order. I'm assuming she is either one of Apocalypses's or the group the warning was meant for.'

Kitty pointed out, 'Rogue said that if this girl ever wakes up, she would be an ally. Maybe trying to find her should also be considered.'

Emma folded her arms and leaned back, surprisingly keeping her mouth shut throughout this entire thing.

Kitty chimed in, 'so now what? What do we do about this Apocalypse, Essex…and Magneto?'

At that Emma leaned forward, 'now I think is my area of expertise.' Moira nodded to Emma.

Emma folded her arms on the table as she talked, 'the journals were written by Irene Adler. A prophetess of some sort, she could calculate the possible outcome of all possible consequences. And she was good at it. She had written down in her journals all her predictions. One of the main threads was the coming of Apocalypse.'

She waited for dramatic pause, but the lack of awe for saying Apocalypse out loud slightly irritated her. _Wasted words on this group_, she thought.

'Again no one is sure of the Apocalypse, at least not entirely. The main theory is that he was a mutant with extraordinary power.'

Moira and Storm stared intently at her, while the others simple looked uninterested.

Bang!

Emma hit the table, 'HOW YOU PEOPLE SURVIVE I WILL NEVER KNOW?'

Taking a deep breath, she looked down for a moment, before calmly continuing. 'None of you get it. This is the apocalypse we're talking about. This is not like the Phoenix, she had extroadinary power, but one would kill her and she was gone. This apocalypse is immortal, and he's amassing an army. Not of brainwashed soldiers, but the most dangerous kind... people who believe they are on the side of Right. And they inted to wipe out all that are unworthy…that would be all of you.' Emma glared at them.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Carol appeared right over Rogue, blocking the sky. She bent down to gently touch Rogue's lip. Brushing the corner of Rogue's mouth almost cradling it,, drawing back her finger, she showed Rogue her own blood._

_She was bleeding, feeling her mouth filling with blood, she spit it out._

_Looking up, 'how?'_

_Carol looked at her as if she should be smarter then this, 'you're here because your dying Rogue.'_

Logan stared at the blood dripping down the corner of Rogue's mouth, 'GET US TO THAT ISLAND NOW!!!!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitty piped up, 'you know, leaving bodies around the lab seems like a pretty stupid thing. I mean why you would leave the bodies around the lab if you don't want to get attention.'

Everyone watched with a blank face, before Emma but in, 'probably because he was on a time crunch. Remember, these bodies showed up only a few weeks ago, and you're saying he used them as a warning to mutants. He probably figures he is that…' everyone's eyes widened in understanding.

'…close to achieving what ever he is working on. We need to move fast, i suggest we look-.'

Storm shook her head, 'we don't have time to go searching for all the journals like Rogue intended to. I think the simplest way would be to track down Essex, Magneto, and Gambit.'

Storm turned her chair around, staring at the TV screen, 'We'll visit this Dr. Essex. Emma, Kitty, you're coming with me.'

Kitty shot Emma a disgusted lool.

While Emma simply stared at Storm, 'I don't think you really need me there to protect you Storm.'

Storm stared at her, while everyone else's jaw dropped. Storm paused for a moment, before regally bowing her head, 'Nevertheless we would like you to join us.'

Emma huffed, settling herself back in her chair. Surprisingly she didn't say another word.

Storm turned to Bobby. 'Bobby, get in touch with Hank, see what's going on with them. They've been out of contact for the past eight hours and I want to know what's going on. '

Bobby waited for a moment, before Storm looked up at him, 'Go Bobby' indicating the door with a nod.

'Right, gotcha' and he scurried out the door.

Emma, looked while while flipping through the file, 'How interesting, he had a son and wife. The son died of a genetic disease, it doesn't say what. And the wife was put in an asylum afterwards. She was reported to have been talking about a man, with a diamond in his forehead and razorsharp teeth. hmm, and then odly, his son's grave was turned over, the body found missing. the caretaker was accused of stealing it and was sent to jail. Died in jail actually. How odd.'

'hows that'

'well the son's body, on a side note, one of the investigator's mentioned that the Caretaker couldn't remember two or three hours of that time. But he said he had a visitor on that night, and after that...nothing. I would say the good doctor might have something to do with his son's disappearance.' Emma said looking through the information again.

'You don't think-I mean he wouldn't do something to his son's body like-' Kitty asked, curious as to what happened to the son, and who this Dr. Essex really was.

Emma closed the file, 'Nothing you need to know sweetheart. Why don't you run along with your friends while the grown ups talk.'

'why you little-'

Storm held up her hands, 'enough!'

Storm waited until she was sure Kitty and Emma would stop, 'As interesting as that is Emma, we need to focus on any leads with Dr. Essex and Magneto. Kitty, your the computer whiz, can you start searching, find me anything, strange occurances, who sponsered this doctor, you know the drill.' turning to Moira 'I need you to do me a favor'

Moira looked at her with understanding, 'they are not going to like it'

Storm shrugged, 'I have no-'

One of Moira's students appeared in the doorway, 'Hank is on the phone for you Professor Storm.'

* * *

_Rogue felt her throat close. Trying to breath, she realized she was having a panic attack. _

_Carol continued staring at her, 'breathe Rogue.'_

_Rogue clenched her eyes together for a moment hoping to regain some balance, but panicking still, she felt faint. _

_Suddenly Carol grabbed her chin, 'don't die on me just yet Rogue. You still owe me…remember' squeezing hard._

_Rogue finally focused on Carol, and started struggling against her. Pushing her away, while trying to take deep breaths, _

_Carol stepped back for a moment, watching as Rogue gasped, holding her jaw. _

'_Does Storm, Logan… know about…me.'_

_Rogue winced at their names, 'No they don't know anything' shoving Carol away. Rogue was ready to throw a punch. But all Carol seemed to do was start laughing.  
_

'_You're so pathetic, you couldn't kill yourself when you tried, you couldn't live with yourself when the voices in your head stopped talking, and you can't look any of the X-men in the eye, because you know they'd find out.'_

_Rogue abruptly climbed onto the ledge, her boots clicking as she stood there, letting the wind whip her clothes and hair. 'C'mon Carol, try me now. Tease me, taunt me. You realize if you kill me here on this plane, I die out there, and then where would you be, what would you have?' her finger pointing at the imaginary boundary between her mind and the real world.  
_

_Carol looked at her with a smile on her face, 'I'd have my revenge.'_

_Rogue recoiled in shock. Looking behind her, she realized she was mere inches from the edge. _

_Carol simply stood there, 'tell me Rogue, why?'_

_Rogue looked behind her for a moment, before turning back around, 'the first time I touched you, I had control afterwards, for days, weeks. I never had anything like it, not even with the cure.' Rogue whispered, desperate to make her understand. 'I held on longer then I was supposed to…because I wanted to. I didn't mean to put you in a coma, but after the first few seconds of touching you, I couldn't stop, I needed it Carol, I need your powers to…control mine.'_

_Carol took another step forward, causing Rogue to inch back._

_Suddenly a twisted smile formed on Carol's face, 'let's see how useful that control is now.'_

_Carol shoved Rogue over the ledge._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'She's flat lining!' Moira yelled as she grabbed the paddles, holding them open for her assistant to pour gel on them.

Another assistant pushed 1 cc of epinephrine; everyone paused to watch if the heart monitor showed any heartbeat.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The man stared at the camera of a hospital bed. His red eyes glowed brightly in the dark. watching for it, he slowly smiled as he saw it, a twitch. He turned around and stepped over the unconscious guard on the floor. His hand in his pocket, he withdrew a card and burned it brightly, flinging it into one of the many consoles, 'Until next time Doctor'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

review review review! And I'm glad you guys enjoy. This might be a repetitive chapter, but I realize the other members of the team don't really know what's going on. and I'm sorry, it's also a bit short, but hey it only gets better. and it's gambit again!!!!!!!!!!


	14. so let me slip away

Martin Luther King Jr. once wrote, 'the ultimate measure of a man is not where he stands in a moment of comfort and convenience, but where he stands at times of a challange.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'She's stable for right now Logan.'

Logan stared through the glass window, listening intently for the heart monitor and her breathing. Finding for once thanking his extroadinary senses.

Storm looked up at Logan, 'Logan?'

Silence.

Logan turned, staring at Storm intently, 'I can't even heal her. Her mutation didn't work when I touched her.' Rubbing his face he sighed in frustration, looking at Storm, he wondered, 'have you guys found anything?'

'Possibly, Kitty was able to break the IP address on the website Rogue found earlier. Tracing it, she found a building in Eastern Europe. That might contain the computer he used. We're going now. We won't be back for another day or two.'

'Do you think she'll wake up?'

Storm stared at Rogue, watching the air pump manually inflate her lungs. 'Emma says she couldn't even enter her mind. We have no idea what happened when Carol touched her…she's strong, though. She can do it.'

Logan nodded while still staring at Rogue. Hesitating Storm continued, 'Hank says there was an explosion at a facility downtown London. Mutant activities were high around the area, and he wants you to come with him to check it out.'

Logan sighed, 'yeah alright, better then sitting around here doing nothing.' With that he walked into the room and sat in the chair next to Rogue's bed.

Storm sighed as she stared at them.

Moira walked up next to her, 'Will you wait?'

Storm paused, '…No, We're still going. Tell them to zip up.'

Moira nodded and walked away.

* * *

Emma, Storm and Kitty stared up at the tall building. About for or five stories high, it towered over them ominously. She three silently looked at each other for a moment before walking up the front steps. 

'This is the last known address of Dr. Essex' Kitty said as she read the file again. Glancing up at the building, she sighed, 'I hate dark and creepy buildings.'

Storm looked at her quizzically, 'since when did you go into one?'

Kitty realized her slip, 'oh…er…withroguewhenshewaslookingfortthejournals.' Kitty mumbled, suddenly finding the files in her hand fascinating.

Storm looked at her, 'we're going to have a talk about this later.'

Storm nodded to Emma, who did a mental scan of the area.

'I don't sense anybody there, but I sense power signatures. Somebody was here, fairly recently.'

Storm accepted it, 'That's good actually, means this was used fairly recently, and we might be able to get something. Kitty, would you like to go ahead of us.'

Kitty huffed, 'yeah I'm going.' she glanced back at Storm and Emma, blowing Emma a raspberry before phasing through the door.

Storm chuckled as Emma's mouth curled in annoyance.

'All clear!' Kitty's voice rang out.

Together, Emma and Storm entered the old and decrepit building. Storm looked around, realizing it was used fairly recently. Only a thin layer of grime line the floor, and the general area looked as sterile as a good hospital. A front reception desk stood against the side wall, which Storm looked over to see if there was anything.

Walking around the desk, she turned on one of the lamps as she looked over the scattered papers. Underneath the papers, a sign-in book lay there. Storm took it out and started riffling through it. Signatures of various unknown people filled page after page-

Storm flipped back one page, and then forward. She frowned in confusion. One of the pages was missing. An entire day worth of signatures was completely gone.

Storm ran back a few months, wondering who was there. Her finger running down the column names, until she came across an familiar one. REMY LEBEAU.

Checking the date, it was a year and some months ago. 'What were you doing here?' Storm wondered out loud. Storm scanned the rest of the names, finding familiar names. Closing it, she looked around one last time before moving through the glass doors and into the rest of the main floor.

Doors lined the hallways, and peeking into each one, Storm raised an eyebrow. Lab equipment littered each room. Fairly sterile place, the devices weren't of usual hospital standard. One particular device sent shivers up Storm's spine as she realized it went through a person's eye.

Meeting up with Emma, 'anything?'

'Nothing.'

Kitty phased through a wall right next to them, brushing off dust and dirt, 'you're not going to believe what's around here. It's like an insane asylum from a horror move. And there's some really creepy pictures down the hall.'

As the three went deeper into the building, All three grew more and more shocked at the stuff lying about. Torture devices, chairs with head, hands, and feet straps, locked cells, and several computers about.

However, Kitty couldn't get most of them to work since they were all damaged

Storm observed the area, 'clearly things were taken from here, must have been in haste.'

Emma scanned the area, 'I wonder why?'

Slowly they made their way through the entire main floor before going up a set of stairs at the end of the hall. Oddly a set of doors were locked, barring them from the second floor.

Kitty walked past them, 'move aside' and phased through again, 'EWWWWWWWWW!'

Storm banged the door in a panic, 'KITTY? KITTY?'

Silence.

Storm backed up, 'step back' she took one glance at Emma before turning her eyes white. Raising the winds, she gathered them into a mini hurricane. And with a flick of her wrist, sent it into the doors.

BOOM!

The doors flew against the walls, before breaking off their hinges. Emma whistled, 'impressive, a liitle heavy handed I think.'

Storm ignored her as she pushed the door open, searching for Kitty. Kitty stood like a statue, looking slightly green in the face.

Emma gasped in shock as she too saw what Kitty was looking at.

All around them were giant tubes with various specimens floating in an unknown yellowish-greenish liquid. Rows upon rows of different specimens lined the walls. Doors interspersed the hallway.

Storm took a step closer, staring into the eyes of one particular specimen. The head was clearly human, but the spine was twisted around, with remnants of wings growing out of its' lower back. The thing's eyes stared blankly out, and Storm had the feeling its' eyes were following her.

'What kind of sick freak was this guy' Kitty cried out, refusing to move from where she stood.

Storm glanced at Emma, who started scanning. 'I don't detect any brain activity from these guys.'

Hesitating, Storm straightened her back, 'alright let's keep going.'

Kitty refused to move. 'Don't worry Kitty, we can handle it from here.' Kitty lifted her chin and took one step then another. 'one of these days your going to beg for my help, Emma'.

**Half hour later**

'Guys, I found a working computer.'

Storm and Emma stepped into another room several doors down, finding Kitty at the computer and typing rapidly. The room itself was apparently an office, and books lined the walls from floor to ceiling.

Emma grabbed books after books, flipping through them before tossing them to the floor.

'Genetics, human genomes, mutant genomes, god and genes, evolution, this guy was obsessed with this stuff.' Emma muttered as she read the titles out loud. She paused as she opened one book, only to find a square carved out of it. 'Apparently the good doctor had hidden depths' she said as she showed Storm and Kitty.

One by one she flipped through the books. Finding several more books with squares carved out of it. Looking at the size of the whole, Emma wondered what exactly would fit the book.

Kitty was occupied with the computer, typing in various things. She paused. Suddenly the screen went black before green letters started scrolling down the screen.

'Whoa, I didn't do that' Kitty said in astonishment as she tried different combinations to get something other then the scrolling numbers.

Storm leaned over Kitty, looking at the letters, 'those are repeating.'

Kitty looked closer, 'no their not, but only four, five letters keep showing up.'

Emma leaned over Kitty's other shoulder, a low chuckle in her throat, 'that's because it's a DNA sequence. Didn't Jean teach you guys anything?' She looked at the two before turning around again to sift through the office.

Kitty, realizing how childish, stuck out her tongue at Emma before continuing to type. Suddenly charts and diagrams appeared as well.

'What the hell?'

'Kitty, can you send this to Hank' Storm tried to make sense of some of it, but the pages came to fast.

Kitty typed faster, 'I don't know, I don't have a signal of any sort here…although here…' taking out Rogue's IPOD, she blushed when Storm and Emma stared at her. 'I found it in her jacket. I was going to give it to her.'

'I was' she defended herself when Emma raised an eyebrow.

After uploading the information that she could, she unhooked it and stashed it.

'Let's get the hell out of here.'

Storm suddenly paused. 'Wait, something doesn't feel right.'

The other two scanned the area around them, wondering what would have Storm spooked.

'I feel the wind changing, and not in a natural way.' She said by way of an explanation.

The walls around them started shaking, books falling from the shelves. Emma threw out a force field, deflecting most of the objects.

'Are you kidding me?' Kitty claimed as she phased, allowing some of the books to fall through her.

Suddenly the shaking stopped.

Storm ran to the window, looking down. 'It's Magento's men.' She said.

Pyro lifted his head, tipping his head at the two of them, before Juggernaut sent the building tumbling to the ground.

* * *

He walked through the streets, slightly whistling. The book in his hand, 'Genetics: How Mutants are the next step in evolution'. The title read. 

He tipped his head at several people along the street, Person after person passed him by, a Blonde woman in a beautiful red dress, a young punk with earphones passing him by, and an old man with a satchel.

Pausing, he turned around, he smiled. 'Hello Mystique.'

The old man smiled, showing yellow teeth, as his eyes flashed yellow. Taking his arm, she directed him into a little coffee place, where they could sit in the corner.

After they sat down, 'where is it?' the doctor asked.

Mystique placed the satchel on the table and opened it. 'It wasn't that easy. They kept vigilant watch over him day and night. Almost broke my heart.'

She held up a red vial. 'The blood sample you needed.'

The doctor smiled as he looked at it, 'finally. The Summer's blood.'

He opened the book and tucked it into the square cut, shutting it close with satisfaction. 'How is Rogue doing by the way?'

Mystique shrugged, 'She's still alive, and hopefully we can save her.'

The doctor nodded, 'Extraordinary mutant, never met someone with quite her potential. I would love to work on her.' He said, somewhat probing.

'I got you what you need, you're not to touch her, understand', she said firmly as she held out her hand. 'Do you have it?'

The doctor took out another vial, 'right here, Carol Danvers' mutant gene. Exactly as you asked, one shot should be enough.'

Mystique stared at the vial before looking up at the doctor, 'how exactly does this work?'

He smiled, 'let's call it advanced gene therapy shall we. Call me if there are problems.'

With that, He walked out of the restaurant, disappearing into the crowd.

Mystique stood up, tucking the vial into her satchel. As she walked out the door, she morphed into Moira. She lifted her head and smiled as she called for a taxi.

* * *

Kitty started coughing, 'never…' gasp, '…ever walking into another creepy building again' She phased through the ground and held herself up against a pole.

Emma stood not a few feet away, looking at her nails. 'You could have helped you know' Kitty snarled, slightly miffed that Emma simply stood there.

'You got out didn't you. Besides I couldn't put myself in danger, I'm the only telepath around.'

Kitty almost gave her the finger, before one of the pieces of concrete moved aside, and a hand popped out. Kitty climbed up the rubble and grabbed the hand. Phasing Storm and pulling her through the concrete and onto the grass.

'You okay Storm?' Kitty asked as she saw Storm bend over, coughing.

'Yeah, I was able to hold it up for a time, but it started collapsing.' Storm continued to cough, while Kitty stood over her.

Emma stepped up to them, 'let's go' her eyes focused on something in the distance.

'Can you give her a moment' Kitty snapped.

'I would, but they probably won't.' Emma pointed to a group in the distance walking down the street. Each lamp cast a glow on them for about two seconds, enough to recognize who they were.

Kitty shut her mouth, and grabbed Storm's hand to help her up.

'Let's get to the jet.'

The three snuck away, approaching the small area in which the jet was hidden.

Storm suddenly stopped short, putting her hands out to stop the other two.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hank flipped through another set of web pages.

Thump

Hank looked over his glasses at the bottle on the table, 'oh my! Who brought in the goods.'

Logan settled himself in the opposite chair, twisting the cap off his beer before taking a deep swig. 'Thought you might want a break.'

Hank took another look at the beer, tentatively picking it up. Logan stared at him for a moment, 'what, beer ain't your poison?'

Hank stared at the beer bottle still before shaking his head uncertainly, 'n-no I'm not a beer person if you will, wine is my area of expertise.' Taking a sip, he gasped and coughed, 'vile drink' he said firmly as he set it on the table, refusing to touch it.

Logan started chuckling before taking another swig. 'Sorry bub, wine is too weak for me. Tastes terrible'

Hank muttered, 'indeed' as he gave the beer a dubious look.

Logan nodded at the computer, 'find anything?'

Hank turned away from the bottle and looked at the screen, 'hmm, er…no. We should hear back from Storm sometime soon.'

Logan shrugged, 'what about the lab in London?'

Hank looked up from his computers, 'I thought we would go after Moira comes back. I don't want to leave Scott or Rogue on their own.'

'Where is the good doctor?'

Hank shrugged, 'I think she had to pick up supplies.'

Logan nodded at that, his eyes drifting to the monitors behind Hank's computers. 'Playing the peeping tom I see.'

Hank huffed, 'I am not, I'm keeping an eye on the monitors just in case anything happens.'

Logan would have made some snarky remark, until he paused at one monitor. 'Damn, we have a visitor.'

Hank startled chuckling, 'well if it isn't our crafty thief'

But Logan was already out the door, Hank called after him, 'Don't get blood on the walls. They're a nuisance to clean.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'No way!' Kitty looked at the crumpled jet. It looked like Magento's work.

'Damn' Storm muttered as she looked around. Nothing about the jet was recognizable. Emma walked up to it, and then around it. 'Quite the artist' she said as she observed it.

Storm walked to the door trying to open it, but it was sufficiently melded to the frame. 'Kitty?'

'Yeah yeah' Kitty phased through, trying to see how much damage was done. 'Nothing, this thing is just pieces of scrap.'

Kitty phased through. Storm sighed, 'we have a computer on board, see if you can upload the information to Hank, its going to take awhile before we can get back.' She nodded to Kitty's IPOD.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gambit carried the woman into one of the other room, and laid her down gently. 'They'll take care of you chere'

He pulled the blanket over her.

Sneaking out of the room, he treaded lightly down the hall, peeping into each room, until he found the one he was looking for.

ROGUE was signed on a chart next to the door.

* * *

Storm, Kitty and Emma sighed staring at the wreck that was their only form of transportation. 

'We're screwed aren't we?'

'Positive attitude Kitty' Emma reprimanded her.

'WE'RE SCREWED!' Kitty said happily.

* * *

'Wake up' low and melodious. 

'Wake up love'

He opened his eyes slowly.

She smiled softly, her eyes twinkling, 'yeah, how about that. I'd hate for you to miss this. You've been pretty popular recently.'

Suddenly she morphed into an ugly gray man, with razor sharp teeth, and deformed lips.

Scott woke up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just my personal opinion, but I rock! I got this chapter out less then a week later. I think I owe you guys majorly for sticking to the story even though it takes me forever to post. So think of it as a bonus!

I felt bad having so much dialogue, and so the last chapter was...off. I had them talking for ages, but I thought you guys would be so bored with them, so I cut it down and had Rogue simply die. Again, in a cool fashion though. I thought about Carol answering some questions in her mind, but really I think I have nicer way of showing that.

I think there will be one more scene on the island, and finally these people get to go to the one place I have been dying to right about. Which means, this should all end in three or four more chapters. Which also means, if you don't think a question is going be answered, then send me a review with it in it. Because I have so many things I wrote, that I can't remember it all. So really I'm focusing on three things.

Where is apocalypse and what is he?

Why is Scott Summers important.?

And what do the journals, when they are all put together, do?

Again, all other questions must be written, else there is a good chance I'll forget.

And as always, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.


	15. Catch me, as I fall

2 reviews!!!!! REALLY? I didn't think that chapter was that bad, and I put a plot twist in it too. POUTING. that's it, I need reviews from everyone who put this on their fav, or author alert at least. ESPECIALLY FOR THIS CHAPTER.

But I do have to thank the two who did review, I know how redundant it sometimes is to review especially for the chapters in between. But thank you so much Angw and Lovestoread.

Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitty sighed, looking up, 'this is a disaster.'

Emma gritted her teeth, 'thank you for that wonderful insight, remind me to give you a reward for most useless member of the team.'

Kitty smirked, 'that's okay, its better then being the team's ska-.'

'Kitty!' Storm interrupted, not wanting this to go any further.

Standing up, she looked in both directions, 'Communications are down here, but I have an idea of how to contact Logan and Hank. Let's go back.'

Kitty dropped whatever piece she held, 'wh-what, we just got away from there.'

Emma looked at Storm curiously, 'do tell us the plan you have in mind.'

Storm smiled, 'We're in Germany.'

Emma and Kitty glanced at each other in confusion.

_Crack_. All three looked at the sound that came from the edge of the forest.

'Let's go' Storm said, grabbing some essentials near her. The other two not disagreeing.

* * *

'_Sit down Rogue', Rogue turned around, finding herself in the Professor's office. a clock ticking in the back. It was dark outside, and the only light came from a lamp on the desk._

_Rogue looked around, afraid this was going to disappear in seconds. But it felt real…for the time._

_She looked down; she was in the cream colored skirt with red top again. Just like she was all those years ago, her hair longer, curling down her breasts, and she was alive...sort of_

_Xavier rolled up to her and gestured for her to take a seat, 'please sit Rogue, would you like some tea or coffee.'_

_Rogue felt déjà vu all over again. 'Professor?'_

'_Yes Rogue'_

_Pointing at him and her, 'we've already done this before.'_

_Rogue clenched the arms of the chair she settled in, 'I …did…do you know that your dead professor?'_

_Xavier started chuckling, as she stared at him. 'Yes Rogue, I'm well aware of my sudden demise. Not quite how I wanted to die,' shrugging, 'then again most of us don't really get to chose how we die.'_

_Rogue felt the urge to laugh cruelly, 'No professor they don't, but then you don't seem very surprised when all of this happened. You weren't were you?'_

_Tick-tock_

_Her eyes narrowed, 'No… you knew about Phoenix, you knew that something happened down there in the lake, You expected exactly this, and yet you said nothing'_

_Rogue felt the anger and hatred rising in her. This was the first time she had vocalized her hatred, even in her own head._

'_And you' she continued, 'you lied to us all. You told us you would never do anything that would hinder our 'free will'; those were your own words professor. Do you remember that professor?'_

_Professor sighed as he rested his elbows on the arms of his wheelchair. 'Quite clearly Rogue. And I never did.'_

'_Except with Jean' she finished_

_Tick-tock_

_He hesitated, before nodding in acceptance, 'Except with Jean, My one and only mistake Rogue. I realize what I had done. At the time I thought it was best. Her power was too much; she wasn't able to control it.'_

_Xavier brought his forehead to his fingers, 'I am an old man Rogue; I had a false sense of security. She was very much alive, but I couldn't detect it,.'_

_Rogue snorted, 'But you suspected it. I heard Scott, you know. He said some pretty awful things about you.'_

_Xavier sighed, 'I remember, much of it I deserved.'_

_Rogue stared at him, 'why her and not me?'_

_Tick-tock_

_Xavier frowned, confused, 'I'm sorry'_

_Rogue leaned forward, resting her forearm on her leg, 'why HER, and not ME' _

'_It occurred to me, why the hell didn't you do anything for me. You could have put my power in a box; you could have locked it up and thrown away the key. I would have been grateful. You weren't hindering anyone's free will, certainly not mine, as I would have chosen it, as I would have begged you for it. So why didn't you do it? Instead I went after Carol Danvers, as if it was mine to take. I think some would say I deserve to die for what I did…I would say I deserve to die for what I did.'_

_Xavier shook his head, 'I refuse to lecture on that, when many of us have done much worse, including Jean and I.'_

_Silence._

_Rogue looked around for a moment, as if impatient for his answer, her head turning to relieve the stress, her fingers pulling at her hair for a moment. Looking behind her, 'you're in my head, you've seen what I have done.'_

'_I-' Xavier hesitated, 'I have' _

_Rogue turned around and took a step forward, towering over him, 'guess you were right professor. We mutants are terrible at being human.'_

'_I never said-'_

_Leaning in, resting her hands on the outside of his arms, she whispered in his ear, 'I murdered a woman.'_

_His eyes widened, 'I put her in a coma, took her powers, and lived as if nothing had happened. I visited her. Felt sorry for her, but never sorry of what I did. How terrible does that make me Professor? How much more of a villain does that make me then Jean? Jean wasn't Jean, but I, I still had my moral compass, my faith, my belief in a higher power.'_

_Rogue moved her head back a bit, looking him in the eye, 'do you think I deserve to die now professor?'_

'_Yes' the professor whispered._

_--------------------------_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He sat in the darkness. His eyes clenched tightly in an automatic reflex that never left, even after all of this.

He turned his head, hearing the clicking.

Hank and Logan with a new guest shuffled in. Scott could detect their breathing rates, the taps of their shoes, and their murmurs. Facing forward again, 'I'm blind guys, not deaf'

Suddenly the murmuring stopped.

Scott sighed, 'Do any of you have a pair of glasses with you?'

He heard the thump of something on the bed. Feeling around the sheets, he grasped the metal glasses and put them on, taking a deep breath before opening his eyes.

'Rogue was using them for a time.'

Scott could have asked but chose not to.

Red. All he saw now was red. Not even in his dreams did he see so much.

'How long have I been out' he asked quietly.

Silence.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_She felt the hand on her shoulder, and was pulled around, claws within inches of her heart._

'_Hello darlin''_

'_What are you doing?' Rogue gasped, her eyes never leaving the claws._

'_Absolving you of your crimes Kid'_

_Rogue's eyes widened as she gasped, pain exploding in her mind. She could only grit her teeth against the pain._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue jerked awake, suddenly coughing.

Pressing her hand against her chest, she breathed deeply trying to kill the convulsions. The mantras in her head repeating stop it stop it stop it.

Scrambling out of the bed, she winced as she touched the cold laminated tile. Looking for anything else to wear, she spied a pair of white pajamas and tank.

As she put her tank on the door whooshed open.

Moira walked in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'So Jean is…'

Hank came over and put his hand on his shoulder, 'I'm sorry Scott'

Scott just stayed silent for a few minutes. 'Is that all?'

Remy stayed quiet in the corner, just shuffling his deck, while Logan and Hank struggled to tell Scott everything.

'I'm afraid we seem to be in a situation right now.'

Something came over Scott, listening to the story of Apocalypse, and their actions so far, it took him away from his heart.

* * *

Moira stood there in a lab coat, 'Good morning Rogue. I thought you would never wake up?' 

Rogue stared at her, 'I don't believe we met?'

'No Rogue, we haven't' Moira smiled, her hands behind her back, as if she was examining a piece of art instead of a patient.

'I'm Moira, Doctor Mactaggert if you will. I'm here to help you.'

Rogue sat down on her bed, waiting and watching.

'Where are the others?' she quietly asked as she let Moira step up to her and check her.

'On a mission, they visited Dr. Essex's lab.'

Rogue was intrigued, allowing Moira to check her vitals. 'Did they find anything?'

Moira shrugged, 'Not that I know of? How are you feeling right now?'

Rogue shrugged, 'tired, then again I have been in a coma for the past day…' looking at Moira questioningly, 'three days' Moira corrected her.

Rogue stared at the tiles in astonishment, she was never under for more then a few hours at best, she frowned, wondering what had happened this time.

'You took quite a beating from Carol Danvers.'

Rogue smiled tiredly, 'yeah, I've had worst.'

Moira smiled as she turned to pick something up from a metal tray. Holding it up, she smiled, before continuing to talk, 'yes, I heard, Magneto and Stryker.'

Rogue simply nodded, the woman was well caught up on her bio apparently.

As Moira continued to draw the liquid with the syringe, she continued asking questions.

'Your mutation is interesting; you draw mutants' powers…'

'And their memories, their identities, their minds' Rogue finished.

'How fascinating.' Moira turned around with the syringe in her hand.

'What is that?' Rogue asked curiously.

Moira looked at the syringe for a moment, 'It's something we've been working on for quite sometime.' Bringing it closer, 'Tell me Rogue how did it feel to see Carol, after putting her in a coma.'

Rogue suddenly lifted her head, her eyes narrowing on Moira, 'what did you say?'

Moira turned around with the syringe, 'well, everybody knows about how you practically killed the woman on top of the Frost high-rise.'

Moira bent down to Rogue eye level, and as she placed the needle against her skin, Rogue grabbed her by the wrist, turning to her, 'I never told anyone about where I did it, not even Irene?' Her eyes bore into trying to figure her out.

With a twist of the wrist, she pulled the syringe out of Mystique's hand and pushed her to the ground.

Scrambling to the door, she jiggled it, realizing it was locked.

Suddenly her head felt on fire, Mystique grabbed her hair and pulled it hard, 'just play nice' Mystique whispered.

Rogue elbowed her in the gut, causing her to let go. Turning around she held up the syringe, thus putting them at a stand still. 'What is this?'

Rogue dropped her hand holding the syringe, her thumb on the plunger, 'If you don't tell me, I will break it.'

Mystique narrowed her eyes, 'you wouldn't dare.'

Rogue smiled before she pressed the plunger a little bit, letting it squirt out, 'Try me.'

Mystique growled but kept quiet; Rogue looked at the syringe, 'is this it. Is this the whole thing?'

Moira pursed her lips as she too wondered about the same thing. 'Damned if I know.'

'What do you people want from me?'

At that Moira cackled, 'oh honey, nobody wants you.' She came closer to Rogue.

'It's Scott summers we wanted. And I want to thank you personally for finding him.'

Rogue looked around, 'Scott…he's….what is this then, if you have Scott?'

Mystique shrugged, 'consider yourself a test subject.' Making a lunge at Rogue.

Rogue ran straight at her, thinking to block her, and instead went through Mystique and the door. Stopping in the hallway, looking back, she stared through the door at Mystique who tried opening the door.

She had just phased through the door.

Rogue held up the syringe, but Mystique simply smiled before she pressed the intercom.

'WE HAVE A PATIENT LOOSE'

Rogue looked up at the speakers for a moment before looking back at the window, Mystique smiled.

'Damn' she muttered, before running off, wondering who was coming.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone looked up at the speakers, Scott more confused, 'Patient?'

Remy ran out the door.

Hank sighed, 'only Rogue and Bobby are here. Peter took the rest of the students back to the mansion.'

All headed out the room wondering what was going on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue appeared at the end of the hall, looking over her shoulder for a moment, before running down the hall, continuously glancing behind her.

Suddenly she hit a hard wall, and tumbled to the floor. She felt the crack of glass under her as it pierced her skin. Looking down she stared at it silently, before looking up into the red pupils.

Not thinking of what she was doing, she felt the urge to run, trying to run back and get up at the same time, her feet slipped as she pulled herself back.

'No' Rogue cried as he held his hand out. Frightened already by Mystique's presence, she feared what he was doing here.

As she finally got her footing, she ran back attempting to escape down another hall. As she turned the corner she ran into Logan and Hank.

'Logan! What…how?'

Logan and Hank looked at Rogue for a moment who kept throwing glances behind her, 'Rogue, you're awake. Are you alright, you should be in bed right now.' Hank asked, both looking behind her to see anything.

Rogue gasped as she tried to catch her breath, 'Mystique, she's here, she is…was the doctor.'

Hank looked utterly confused, 'Moira'

Scott listened in, 'are you talking about Moira MacTaggert, why would she be here? This lab had been closed off for the last ten years, after her husband passed away.'

All others stared at him for a moment.

Remy stepped up behind her. 'de fille ran away so quickly!'

Hank grabbed Rogue's arm, 'where's Mystique?'

'In my room.'

Suddenly the hallways filled with loud clattering, 'Wanna bet those aren't the good little students?' Logan growled.

'Know another way out of here?' Rogue tried to get them going.

At that Remy grinned, 'follow me'

Rogue leaned over to mutter, 'How long have you guys been here, and _he_ knows the way out?'

Remy looked back, smiling, 'I'm the best at what I do.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Storm could kiss Kurt. He stood there in his monk frock and welcomed them into his home.

'It's good to see you girls in this neck of the woods. Vat can I do for you?'

Storm smiled, 'do you still have that phone we gave you for emergencies.'

Kurt smiled baring his sharp white teeth, 'but of course. Sit down.'

As he bustled in the back, Emma gave an uneasy look at the couch before sitting on the very edge, while Kitty simply plopped down. Storm walked around the room, both hopeful and scared.

Kurt held out the phone in front of Storm, 'Kurt, I thought I would do this when I first saw you' Storm stepped up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

If his skin wasn't a deep blue, they would be able to tell he was going very red.

'Anytime.'

Kitty raised her hands, 'woohoo we're saved.'

The door slammed open, Scarlet Witch smiled, letting her red coat fly behind her, 'Not quite'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few turns down the hallway and grabbing Bobby on the way, they found themselves with a cheaper version of the jet. A bit rundown, it still had the makings of a typical X-jet 2, as Bobby had dubbed it.

Rogue realized her palm was still aching from the cut. taking an orange cloth from one of the med kits, she tied it around and kept the hand out of sight. Less questions asked. Looking up as a shadow passed over her, she realized it was Logan who sat across from her.

Leaning over, he grabbed her chin roughly and lifted it a little to the right 'you're bleeding. What happened?'

Rogue's eyes widened. Bobby looked back hearing those words. Rogue for a moemnt thought he was talking about her hand, but realized he was staring at her mouth.

Rogue touched the corner of her mouth, drawing her fingers away and staring at it. 'I'm not sure.' She muttered as the red liquid glistened in the low light. She flashed back to Carol. It was a dream, right?

Trying to brush off the concern, she wondered out loud, 'why was Mystique even there?'

Everybody looked just as lost. Rogue quickly told them everything she could remember about the conversation, everything that pertained to Scott and Dr. Essex's work.

Bobby took the controls as Hank moved back. 'I think you need to see this?'

A flat screen computer rolled down from some hidden compartment, several images downloaded. 'Kitty sent them from Essex's lab.' Remy and Scott joined them.

Rogue stared at the gene sequence that rolled by, and then experiments, pictures. Confused she glanced to see everyone else just as lost.

'What's going on Hank?'

Hank sighed as he paused at one experiment. 'These experiments are genetic experiments. A lot of splicing and inserting.'

Rogue shook her head, 'alright?' still lost.

Hank pointed to several test subjects' DNA, 'I recognize a lot of these sequences…Rogue, Essex is making up a completely new DNA sequence.'

Even Scott and Remy looked startled at the news. Everybody there assumed it was Apocalypse's DNA they were trying to complete.

Hank sighed, 'I'm assuming they have the original DNA or something close to it. Essex was using those mutants, to find the closest DNA match possible.' Hank flips through some more diagrams and experimental set-ups and points to one section, 'See, he had documented several potential candidates…but none of them worked well.'

'The only candidates left were Scott Summers and an unknown.'

Rogue's eyes widened, 'that's why they allowed us to get by with so much. They wanted us to find Scott.'

Hanks nodded, 'and bring him to Moira, or Mystique.'

Rogue looked around, 'none of you guys met Moira before?'

Scott shook his head, 'Moira was an old friend of Xavier's, I think I was the only one who met her, and I went with the Professor when he attended her husband's funeral.' He sounded so cold when saying such a simple and personal memory.

Rogue continued, 'Mystique had a syringe in her hand, bright blue I think.'

Hank looked at her curiously, 'do you have it with you.'

Rogue shifted her body to cover her hand, 'No I'm sorry Hank, it broke in our fight', feeling her palm twinge in pain as her heart beat faster.

Silence for a moment as Hank searched the papers for what could be in the syringe.

Scott piped up, 'I have a brother, why didn't they just use him'

Hank sighed, 'they did try.' Hank pulled up another set of pictures of Alex Summers. Scott stood up, 'is he…'

Hank looked at him carefully….'no, he's fine. He apparently worked better then the rest…and yet not as good as they would like, we're talking 60 match with him.'

Scott shook his head, 'then why me?'

Rogue raised her head, 'because of your powers, your optic blasts'

Hank nodded, impressed with Rogue's logic. 'It is safe to assume, that of all the mutants, you do have the most powerful. And from what analysis has been done on the DNA they somehow managed to get off a 1000 year old Egyptian mummy, you do have interesting markers on your mitochondria. See there is in fact one way to establish a relationship, and that's through the mother's mitochondrial DNA, since the Mitochondrial DNA never changes as it is passes down or very rarely, and is only through the mother, it has been established that…'

Logan interrupted him, 'we get the point.'

Everyone looked at Scott for a moment, fearful of what he was thinking.

Rogue calmly looked at the diagrams, 'it makes sense, and it would fit the whole survival of the fittest mantra.'

'So then why Egypt?' Bobby asked from the pilot's seat.

At that Remy stood up, 'Essex has a lab in Egypt. He had us obtaining things and transporting them to a location somewhere in Egypt.'

Logan looked at him, 'You're the good saint, and I'm St. Peter's with sideburns.'

Hank took his glasses off and wiped them, 'It's all we have to go on'

Rogue turned around running her hands through her hair for a moment. 'You did say you would help us' she said to Remy, staring at him. Remy simply grinned, 'dat, I did.'

Logan stared at the two of them, biting out 'How long?'

someone answered but he didn't really care. He watched Rogue nod at Remy before she turned away from him.

Rogue continued thinking about this, her thoughts racing to a final conclusion.

'We're basically talking about a human clone, which can't be done in a year much less weeks. How would they bring Apocalypse back fully functional? It doesn't make sense. Magneto is not a wait and see kind of man. And mistakes happen especially in human DNA, or DNA of any kind. You said it was shorter then normal, so are they attempting to infect someone and turn them into Apocalypse?'

Hank wondered that too.

'If they can find a host body, all they really need to do is breakdown the hosts DNA and when injecting Apocalypse's, have that replicated instead.'

Rogue looked at her hand, 'Kind of like a virus.'

Hank looked at her, 'well yes, that's exactly it. A virus has to have a host cell, and can inject its DNA into that of the host's, have the host's replication machinery replicate the virus's instead of the hosts'

Rogue looked up, 'I think I was wrong from the beginning.'

Everyone stared at her.

'They weren't trying to build a monster, they were trying to build a virus. Something that could be used against other mutants.'

----------------------------------------

ta-da

REVIEW! REVIEW! Some of you must love it, some of you must hate it, I did completely turned this into something different. and I know people want to see one kiss before this ends. But between whom...


	16. For the Love of

I LOVE YOU GUYS! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS.

I'm going to answer the questions that I can right now, without giving it all away.

Cassandra581- I can't answer anything you ask, because it is all in the next three chapters. I promise.

Angw- you gave me the idea of the ticking clock.

I want to also thank fighting-insecurities21, fredikaylow, lildevil0644, naemis, loganlovesrogue, irisheyesrsmiling, lovestoread, i hope i didn't miss anyone.

Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E.M Forster once wrote, 'I would rather be a coward then brave, because people hurt you when you are brave.'

_She could feel it. Something was wrong. Slowly waddling herself towards the window, she saw the fires lit and winding its way toward the castles. Like a snake, a poisonous snake._

_She drew a deep breath as she backed up. They were coming for him._

_Looking over her shoulder, she saw his chest slowly rise and fall.. _

_BANG!_

_The doors slammed open as guards and the vizier poured into the room. He woke up, demanding what was going on._

_She on the other hand cowered as others took her towards the door._

'_We must leave sire. We have the horses ready for you.'_

'_I'm not leaving.'_

_Everything stopped. She watched as he stood there proudly. All she could think was Stupid man he was. She felt the panic rise in her, her heart beating fast._

_He turned to his vizier, 'makes sure she gets out of here safely. But I am not leaving.'_

'_Your own people are out there sire. They want blood.'_

'_Then I shall make them bleed' he said turning, ending the conversation._

_The vizier nodded to the guards who held her arms, and she was marched down the hallway to the back of the palace, where several people waited. They took off her jewelry, her clothes, and made her wear rough itchy cloth covering her body and face. None of the servants would look her in the eye or speak a word to her._

_The vizier appeared several minutes later, whispering instructions to the guards._

_When he turned to her, he smiled softly, 'you did well.' She smiled; he touched her stomach, 'take care of him'_

_She nodded, 'I will'_

_The vizier signaled for them to depart. The horses drew the cart away slowly, hitting every stone on the path._

_As they left the city, she looked behind her, seeing the palace towers crumble, rooms on fire. It was the end of the reign of En Sabah Nur. She touched her stomach, 'we survived' she simply said, turning forward again and facing the vast desert._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hank sighed as he continued looking through the files, 'this is still quite fascinating. A virus like this would be…extraordinary.'

Rogue looked over his shoulder, 'is there anything about the virus itself?'

Hank flipped through some pages, 'there have been preliminary tests, according to this one the virus doesn't show up in humans at all. It targets the X-gene specifically.'

Rogue shook her head, 'Back up, the DNA they used as the basis of the structure, couldn't possibly be Apocalypse himself…could it?' she questioned Hank.

Hank shrugged, 'you said he was immortal, it is possible to have obtained a sample of his tissue if he's still alive…or…'

Rogue looked up, 'or?' prodding.

'There could be descendents.'

Rogue frowned, 'is Scott…'

Hank shook his head, 'sort of…I don't think he was the blueprint, there was one other candidate who was even a better match the Scott. I think Essex was using his DNA along with this other to build quite a powerful virus.'

Scott threw a notch in the cockpit, calling behind him, 'I can't get a hold of Storm. Are you sure about this?'

Hank nodded, 'Storm sent us this data from the jet.'

Scott muttered flipping up a few more notches. 'Their phones are completely dead, but I've tracked the jet itself to East Germany. We'll be landing in three hours.'

Rogue flipped through a few more pages. Behind her, she could hear the whirling of Remy's staff. 'I thought this was something so different. I can't believe how wrong I am.'

Hank explained to her while flipping through the data again. 'Nevertheless, the virus is quite good; it inserts itself in the host's DNA, specifically the X-gene. It then causes introns to not be cleaved thus rendering RNA transcription nonsensical. The second stage of the virus displays hemorrhaging in the muscle tissue. Often cramping and bleeding throughout the body, especially in the stomach, signs would be coughing or vomiting blood.'

It took him a few minutes to realize Rogue was silent.

Turning he found Rogue staring at the last page. 'Rogue?'

'Rogue, what does it say?'

Rogue looked up from her papers, '…death…occurs if an antidote isn't given within thirty-six hours.'

Hank grabbed the papers and read through them. 'My word' he muttered, astonished at how proliferate the virus was.

Rogue sat down, resting her head against the back of her seat, 'Oh my god' her hands covering her mouth for a moment. Taking a few moments.

Bobby shook his head, trying to wrap his brain around this. 'This virus infects mutants only?'

Rogue grabbed Hank's arm, 'what stopping the virus from infecting humans.'

Hank looked over his glasses, 'nothing stops the virus, it infects both humans and mutants alike, but to have any affect it has to be able to cling to the X-gene. If it doesn't find an X-gene, by then enzymes in the cell would degrade the virus. Should the target gene change in the virus, then we're talking about human victims. We're talking about a billion more.'

Rogue whispered, 'if it affects all humans with the X-gene, including humans with latent genes as well. He'll expose over thirty percent of the population with this. Even if they survive the virus…they would be hunted down.'

Remy looked over is spinning staff, 'that's why Magneto is working with Essex…whoever survives are worthy. Whoever doesn't… are…'

'Sacrifices for the good of the cause' Logan bit out.

Each of them glanced at each other wondering what they should be fearing, the man who wants to rid the world of mutants, or the one who wants to rid mutants who are unworthy...

Rogue turned to Remy, 'what do you know about the antidote?'

Remy's Bo staff stopped spinning, 'I never saw it. He never tested it.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Rogue walked lightly through the halls. She wasn't supposed to be there, she knew that, everybody knew that. _

_Dressed in black pants and gray long sleeve shirt, she wore no shoes. Something she learned from Logan._

_Stopping at the end of one hall, she peeked around the corner, seeing Logan in front of the infirmary._

_Suddenly backing up, she waited, her heart beating fast as the cold walls made her shiver. She hoped Logan couldn't hear her or smell her._

_Clang!_

_She peeked around again to find the hall empty. Looking behind her for a moment, she saw nothing._

_Treading lightly, she ran down the hall until something caught her attention. Stopping, her heart beat rapidly before she turned to fully face door. Her eyes widened, as she realized what she was seeing. _

_Logan and Jean going at each other on the metal table, his back to her. Her skin crawled as her stomach clenched, 'No!' she thought, or she must have said it out loud._

_Jeans' eyes snapped open. They leaped with fire as she stared right at her, right into her mind._

_Rogue stood there trembling. _

_Jean slowly smiled, her eyes glinting._

_And then she heard it, Jean's voice, 'little girls like you shouldn't be watching this.'_

_Rogue felt it in her head again, 'Mine…he's mine' her voice over and over again in her head. Swallowing hard, Rogue turned away, running to warn Xavier and Storm._

That wasn't Jean.

* * *

**Two hours later**

**East Germany**

Bobby ran over the hill, 'Kitty!...Kitty!'

Wolverine paused, 'not here kid. They haven't been here for a day…maybe two.' Scott, Logan, and Bobby looked over the jet site, while Rogue and Remy went to Kurt to check on him, figuring he might have heard from them if they were in trouble.

Bobby looked at him for a moment, shaking his head, before he continued forward, moving around the crumpled Jet.

'Magneto's work.' Scott surveyed the wreckage. He sighed as he tried to get the jet at least working, but nothing; it was pretty much a giant paper weight.

Scott looked around the console, trying to figure what happened here, until he saw a CD taped to the front of one of the monitors on board. 'PLAY ME' written in green marker on the front.

Scott held it up and turned it around for a moment before pocketing it.

Stepping out, he shook his head, 'nothing. Magneto did a good job.'

Scott held up the CD, 'found this taped to the CD player. Let's go.'

Logan raised an eyebrow, before something catching his nose. He continued walking, seeing footprints in the ground 'they were followed, but they followed for some time. They weren't taken here.'

Both looked at each other for a moment, thinking whether they tell Bobby or not.

'I heard' Bobby said behind them, his eyes dead. Even Logan was forced to look away. Bobby turned and walked through the trees again, and headed back to the second jet.

Scott turned to follow, Logan pausing to look around the wreckage, before turning and following.

Bobby walked far ahead of them and disappeared around the corner.

Logan right behind Scott. 'Hey-'

Scott stopped and looked behind him, Logan barely inches from him.

'You know…you could choose not to do this.'

Scott turned and continued walking, 'and do what exactly? Sit and twiddle my thumbs.'

Logan sighed before walking after him. 'I know about waking up in a different place.'

Scott stopped abruptly and turned to him, growling, 'you…you of all people are not to tell me how to feel. She didn't kill you.'

Logan looked at the finger in his chest, trying hard to be somewhat considerate. 'It wasn't Jean.'

'No it was the phoenix, which is part of Jean. Hank told me all about it.'

'Jean would never have killed-'

'It was Jean, it was Jean who killed me, and it was Jean you killed.'

'Jean, she loved you…'

'Was that before or after she almost decimated me?'

'Hey' Logan called furiously, 'I get it, you're in pain, you wake up and know nothing that's happened in the past seven years. Frankly, I don't give two shits how life works out for you, but Rogue, Storm and Emma went through a lot of trouble to get you.'

Scott snorted, 'you ass-'

Logan growled at that. His fists raised, ready to extend his claws.

Scott grabbed the edge of his glasses. 'And here I thought we were sharing our feelings.'

'You want to know how I feel…' Logan growled crouching slightly, ready to run at Scott.

Suddenly Scott realized he couldn't move, and looking at his opponent, he knew Logan came to the same conclusion.

Only able to turn their head, they saw Rogue standing there, apparently having changed into some clothes left on the jet that Bobby managed to procure.

She wore black pants, green shirt, and a jacket over it. Black boots crunched on the dry leaves as she lifted her hand to keep them in their places.

'Are you done?' she said, raising an eyebrow at the two of them. Her skin rippled a clear diamond substance.

Rogue angrily bit her tongue for a moment, trying to think of a nice way of saying this, but seeing both of them glaring at each other, pretty words wouldn't get through to them.

'Could you for one second think the world does not revolve around you two? You two are fighting over a corpse. Jean's dead. Accept it. '

Stepping between the two of them, she looked at each of them, 'If you want to fight, fight after we survive this. Then I'll take you both on.' She looked at Logan, ' Right now, we don't know where Storm, Emma, and Kitty are, and Bobby is freaking out in the plane. We don't know if the antidote works at all, or where Magneto and Essex are. So help us.' She said harshly, her eyes looking from one to the other, schooling herself at their reactions. She knew she was hard and brutal right now, but she needed them to be concerned about what is going on right now, not something that happened seven years ago.

Later she'll comfort Scott, later she'll talk about Jean and how wonderful she was, later...hopefully...they will still be alive.

Turning she spoke over her shoulder, 'Gambit and I found Kurt's monastery a few miles from here. We found his phone there, and Kurt missing as well. We have to talk. Do you two think you can do that?'

Both nodded to Rogue, showing they were cooperating.

That's all Rogue could ask for right now.

With that she closed her eyes and knew the two behind her were moving again. She felt her hands shaking in front of her, and the sweat glistening on her forehead, her temples pounded, and she cringed as a wave dizziness came over her.

Logan frowned, smelling a different scent on her; he stared at Rogue trying to figure her out. But she simply inquired, 'Did you find anything?'

Scott shook his head, 'just this CD.' Taking the CD out and handing it to Rogue.

Rogue took the CD and read the message, 'Subtle,' she said before walking through the trees.

Rogue stood, looking over Hank's shoulder as Scott and Logan entered the hatch. Rogue turned to them, eyes wide, skin pale. 'You guys might want to see this.' She said as she turned around and pressed the play button.

All of them watched a black and white video feed,

Massachusetts Academy

March 7th, 1:00 P.M.

Logan's eyes narrowed, 'is that-'

'A School', Rogue said calmly from behind her.

'And those are-'

'Students.' Rogue supplied again.

Everyone watched in horror as a digital clock ticked away, everyone seeing the wires connected to a vial of colored liquid under a boy's chair.'

Twenty Hours. Nineteen hours, fifty-nine minutes, and fifty-six, fifty-five seconds.

One student raised his hand, 'I don't feel good. My stomach hurts.'

Suddenly the student started coughing, his hand drawing away to show a hand with a dark substance on it.

Rogue pressed the stop button, dropping her head.

Silence.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was kind of hoping to get to the actual climax, but for the life of me, I couldn't figure out how I wanted to do this. As in did I want a typical X-men goes to a facility and beats everyone up, should I do it more covert, (which I am leaning towards) or...actually those were my only two options. And then Magneto...I could not figure out why he would help Essex with the whole virus thing, so there are two reasons, one is he wants to find the strongest mutants, '(which again I'm leaning towards, or he wants it as a distraction. For what...that I do not) My head literally hurts from this whole thing. I was really hoping to not make this so complicated, but i wrote myself into a corner, and complicated is the only way, else i make it into exactly how the last stand is, you know, they all fight bad guys, then main guy, and then that's it. which is not how i want my story to be. sigh...okay drop me a line on how things are going or what you think i could do, i've hit major writer's block. Darn it, and its the good part to!!!!!!

Word of caution: this chapter might possibly be rewritten, should I finally have a stroke of brilliance. Which is kind of how i was working so far. DAMN IT (just a little frustrated is all)


	17. Am I desperate enough?

Enjoy!

Dante once wrote, 'All hope abandon, ye who enter here'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wolverine crouched on the sandy cliff. Narrowing his eyes, he observed as trucks rolled into the facility. Soldiers with guns were on lookouts around the building. So far no mutants could be seen.

A convoy made its way through the barbed wire fences; soldiers stopped it and opened the door to the truck. A man in a white jacket stepped out.

Wind picked up, Logan raised his nose. Growling low, 'Sabretooth, I can smell that rank odor anywhere.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue took a deep breath.

We can do this.

We can do this.

The litany kept running through her head, as she slowly snapped close her vest. Rogue was dressed in a green tank top, brown corduroy knee length coat fitted around her upper body and flaring slightly. She wore blue jeans over black boots and a brown choker with a silver pendent around her neck. As she closed the vest underneath, her silver rings glinted in the low light.

Scott held out a small device to her, and she looked at him questioningly.

'commlink, so we can communicate with each other.'

Rogue took the small device, looking up at him again.

'You put this in your sleeve, like this.' He took the piece and attached it to her jacket. 'Then you can take this piece and put it in your ear.'

Rogue took the smaller pieced and inserted it into her ear.

Scott turned and bent over to grab some other things. Rogue was left staring at him. Despite the glasses, Rogue had a good feeling he was avoiding her.

'Scott…' Rogue started, hoping words would follow after.

Scott glanced over, waiting.

Rogue opened her mouth for a moment, and then closed.

He was still waiting.

Looking forward, she pursed her lips thinking about it, 'that's…uh…that's really all I had.'

Scott straightened up and handed her another small device. 'Tracking device and glasses' he said.

Rogue sighed in defeat, her moment of comfort burned into a black soggy mess.

She took the piece and slipped it into her pocket, and slipped the red glasses on, 'Anything else?'

Scott shook his head. Rogue turned, and together they moved towards the giant metal table. Rogue tying her hair as she stepped in the circle.

As Scott took his place around the round table, silence reigned. Looking up, Scott realized everyone was looking at him.

They were expecting him to lead. He felt it, that thrill, his adrenaline pumping again.

He accepted it. It was his by right. 'Observing the facility has shown mass movements. They're preparing something. Remy says this is the most likely place where our teammates are. So we have to go in tonight.'

Scott pointed to the two sublevels. 'There are three above ground levels and two sublevels. The only way to get to the sublevels is through the elevator. Wolverine, Iceman, Rogue, you're with me.'

Flipping to another map of the electric power lines and wires, 'Gambit mentions that this place is heavily guarded and wired. We don't want to alert them before we get in there. So we're going have to do this a lot quieter then usual. Powers will be a liability here, try not to use them…'

Tossing a look at Wolverine, he sighed, '…extensively. Wolverine, Iceman, you two are coming from the roof, do what you can. Gambit, it's your job to provide a distraction.'

Everyone nodded solemnly.

Scott assessed them all, 'We are going to work as a team on this.'

At that Bobby whooped, 'fearless leader is back'

* * *

'I thought we had a deal Magneto?' Essex stated, turning to face Magneto sitting at a metal table. Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, and Pyro behind his right shoulder. Multiple Man and Sabretooth behind his left. 

Essex, on the other hand, had only one cloaked figure behind him.

'Patience Essex.' Magneto nodded to his men. 'Go.'

Sabretooth, Multiple men, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, and Pyro nodded.

'Their young, eager, and idealistic, it will be sad to see that wasted.' Magneto chuckled.

Essex on the other hand did not find it as amusing.

Magneto stood up from his chair, 'soon Essex. We have shipments of this virus ready to be shipped out tonight. You will have your mutant specimens and your labs, and I will have my war.'

'I hope your backers will not soon forget our deal.' Magneto said clasped his hands on the table in contemplation.

'How do you think this is going down, now that the X-men are aware of everything?' The figure spoke in a monotone voice.

'Oh I know exactly what's going to happen. They're going to come in here to save their dear friends.' Magneto smiled quizzically at the figure.

* * *

Rogue and Scott ran to the ramshackle building. Peeking around the building for a second, Scott murmured. 'Two, three. All have rifles.' 

Acknowledging it, Rogue questioned 'mutants?'

'I don't think so; I'll take the two on the left.'

'Wait' Rogue stopped him.

'Why do you take two, I want two.'

Scott looked at her, 'are you kidding me?'

She shrugged, 'just saying, I'm invulnerable, and you just woke from a seven year coma. Between the two of us, I think I can take the two.'

Scott looked at her incredulously, 'you woke up from a three day coma! and your powers are-'

The three soldiers rounded the corner.

Rogue grabbed one by the head and kicked it in the stomach. Flipping the rifle into her hand. With a whack of the butt of the rifle she sent the man sprawling. Scott grabbed the one man by the back of his neck and slammed him into the wall, effectively knocking him out.

Rogue took the other guy and threw him to the ground, also knocking him out.

Scott looked admirably on her technique, 'impressive.'

Rogue took the one rifle left and twisted it as well, sending shards of metal and plastic raining on the men.

'I hate guns', Rogue muttered as she threw the two pieces to the ground.

Both bent down, riffling through the guys' jackets. Rogue touched the man lightly, jerking back in a matter of seconds. Breathing hard, 'Basement' she snapped. She held up an I.D pass. Scott picked up a set of keys.

They slowly moved down the wall, listening for any approaching soldiers or mutants. Rogue grabbed his arm and pointed to the cameras.

Scott adjusted his visor, a thin red beam knocking out two of the cameras. And then aiming his beam at a metal plate to his left, it bounced off the metal plate and went past the building next to it.

Rogue looked confused, why would he do that?

Rounding the corner, they approached the entrance with a keypad and card slot. Rogue looked up to her right, finding another camera charred. She smirked.

Together they approached the door, Rogue watched Scott's back as he slid the I.D through.

With a click, Scott grabbed her arm and dragged her into the building, shutting the door as quietly as possible.

'Wolverine, Iceman?' Scott asked into his commlink.

'Don't get your panties in a bunch, we got in.'

Scott sighed, 'try not to maim anyone…or at least try to keep them breathing. Meet you at the elevator.'

'Hey, you wanted a distraction, you never said how.'

Together Rogue and Scott made it past the lobby, barely glancing at the broken desk at the entrance.

Tap-tap.

Footsteps could be heard coming from another hallway, and was about to intercept them.

Scott pushed Rogue by the shoulders against the wall. Rogue giving him a glare. Waiting for the footsteps to fade, Rogue made her way to the end and peeked around.

Gesturing with her hand for Scott to follow her.

* * *

BOOM! 

Magneto and Essex looked up at the ceiling.

'Your precious X-men are here' the figure observed.

'Predictable, aren't they.'

'Now what do you intend to do.' Essex inquired.

Magneto looked down at him. 'Oh my dear doctor, I intend to let them duke it out, while we move out.'

'Had you done your job Magneto, they wouldn't have known about any of this in the first place.' Essex said angrily.

Magneto simply looked at him. 'I guess it didn't occur to you that you would actually have to get your hands dirty.'

Magneto turned away about to step through the door, completely unaware of the cloaked figure's movements.

Bang, Bang, Bang.

Magneto fell to the ground on his knees, his back burning. Gasping in pain, he looked up.

'Plastic bullets, a keepsake from the military, less detrimental, but far more painful.' Essex sneered at him.

Gesturing to the figure, 'we have to just collect a few more items.'

He slid the door shut on Magneto.

The brotherhood stared at each other; Quicksilver stepped up, 'Spread out, find these x-geeks.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The walls around them shook as plaster dust fell. Scott and Rogue looked up for a moment, 'I think that's our cue'

They waited another fifteen seconds, before they heard all the men crossing the lobby and heading towards the top level.

Nodding at each other, they ran down another hallway, and turned right again. At the end of the hall was the silver elevator.

As they headed towards it, Rogue had the faint idea that someone was watching them.

As the doors opened, all they could see was claws coming out, Rogue suddenly stopped.

'Well are you going to come in or what?' Wolverine growled.

'So far so good.' Scott muttered. Rogue smirked. Both stepping in with Gambit and Wolverine.

'What happened to Iceman?' Rogue whispered.

Gambit and Wolverine smirked, 'he was the distraction.'

Scott and Rogue looked at each other in bewilderment.

Ding!

As the door opened, Scott held his finger to his visor, ready to blow anything coming their way.

Nothing.

Lanterns above them swung ominously. That sweet smell of dank basements permeated the air, while the walls were covered in grime and cracked tiles. Together they cautiously walked down the dim hallways, their steps making a small light tap. Pausing, she turned her head, 'I could've sworn…' even Wolverine raised his ear, wondering about it too.

Scott turned to face them, 'alright, Wolverine, Gambit you take the left. Rogue and I will take the right.'

Gambit opened is mouth to protest, but Cyclops and Rogue already turned to walk away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As he prowled the hallway, Wolverine muttered, 'too much French perfume, sucking the oxygen out.'

'So you be babysitting me?' Gambit joked lightly, as they turned down another hallway.

'Yeah looks like it.'

'Least he could have stuck me with the pretty redhead, she be taken with me, non?' Gambit smirked.

Wolverine growled low in his throat at that, turning, snkt, his claws just missing Gambit's nose, 'what, I'm not _pretty_ enough for you?' he snarled.

Gambit's mouth was wide open. Turning Wolverine simply walked down the hall, leaving Gambit standing there.

Gambit called after him, 'I don' be wearin' perfume.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they turned down another hall, they started looking into each of the rooms. Most of them were bare, shabby rooms. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

Turning around, she looked down the hall.

Nothing. Shaking her head, she proceeded. That feeling came over her again.

Rogue paused, stopping Scott with her hand. 'Something's down here.' She could feel it, that sense, the hair on her neck standing up.

GGGRRRRRR!

Rogue turned to her right, just seeing the fur, before it knocked Scott out and threw her up against the wall, Sabretooth bared his teeth. 'Whoa ugly!' Rogue gasped, clawing at the hand around her neck.

'Pretty toy.' He snarled. Snkt.

'AAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhh' Rogue cried out as he drove the three claws into her thigh. She looked down at her leg to see his claws right through her thigh. Breathing heavily, she could feel the pain radiating.

She clenched her teeth tightly as she felt the knives slide out slowly and painfully.

Starting to panic, she wasn't invulnerable. 'You sick fuck!' She screamed at him, her legs trying to kick him, as her nails drew blood on his hand. He merely smiled while licking her blood off of his claws.

Glancing over, Scott was just getting up, coughing from the punch to his stomach. Thankfully Sabretooth didn't notice as he was grinning madly. 'I want to play with my new toy.'

Scott shot him with a sharp beam, burning him on his side. His grasp on her loosened, and with a twist of her hands, she could hear the break of his forearm.

Dropping to the floor, on her feet, she kept her grasp on him, and sent him flying through the air against the opposite wall, creating a huge dent and sending him sprawling on the floor. Not moving for the moment, but she knew about his healing factor.

'C'mon!' Rogue grabbed Scott's arm and together they ran or limped their way down the hall. They could hear growling behind them.

Trying the doors to either side of them, they found one door to their left open. Throwing themselves into the room, Rogue leaned against the door, shutting it.

They could hear the stomping, and the growling as he neared them.

Rogue breathed deeply, gritting her teeth against the pain in her leg.

'What the hell happened to your invulnerability?' Scott whispered harshly to her.

'I have no idea.' She said breathing hard, again cringing as a new wave of pain rolled over her.

Realizing the right leg of her jean was barely still attached; she tore off the material by the little thread still attached and slid it off her leg and boot.

Rogue gasped as the wounds pulsed blood. Staring at it, she couldn't figure out how deep the wounds were, but she could see the white muscle underneath.

Seeing the hand reaching out to touch the leg, she grasped it by the wrist, 'Don't…touch…me' she said between breaths, throwing his hand away. 'I don't know if my power is on or off.' By way of explanation.

Scott nodded and sat back to assess the room they were in. It looked like a bare lab, just metal tables, cabinets, and a dentist like chair in the center. Crawling over to the cabinets, he opened them, finding nothing but metal contraptions.

Using her strength, she ripped the jean cloth in two and wrapped it around her leg, 'nnnghhh.' Unable to keep quiet, at the fresh wave of pain.

Both stilled as they heard the footsteps. Scott looked at the door and sighed. 'We need to get rid of him.'

Rogue rolled her eyes, as if she didn't know the importance of _that_.

Rogue took a deep breath, before trying to raise herself up against the wall, grasping the edge of the glasses; she drew the glasses down to peer through the door windows. Nothing.

She crouched down again and whispered 'What about Wolverine and Gambit'. Scott shook his head, 'I'm getting nothing. It must be because we're underground.'

'Of course' Rogue mumbled, 'Millions of dollars on this equipment, and it's a piece of crap underground. Where's a telepath when you need one?'

Glancing up, she saw Scott's jaw clenched, 'Sorry' she said quickly, but he brushed it aside, 'no, your joke was just awful.'

'Hey-', suddenly claws pierced the door, just to the right of her head. Scott pulled her away from the door as the claws were retracted.

'Any ideas?' she panicked.

'Thinking.'

'Think faster' Rogue urged him.

The door burst open, Sabretooth in the doorway.

Scott blasted him against the wall.

'We're X-men, we don't run from fights' Rogue muttered, as they stepped over his body and ran down the hall. '…this could be why we don't survive for very long, shorter life span and all' making sure Scott couldn't hear her.

Finding themselves passing a lot of corridors, Rogue stopped him abruptly. 'This way.'

'So what, we just keep running from him' Rogue asked as they passed another series of corridors.

'you've got a better one?' Scott quipped. Glancing out of the corner of his eye saw, he saw 'DANGER'. Stopping he looked back down the hall.

'No…No' Rogue warned him. He simply smiled.

* * *

Essex turned the corner and entered his lab. Crossing over to the lab's refrigerator, he grabbed a silver briefcase. Opening it, he inserted six green vials, and six blue vials.' 

'Just in case.' Essex explained as he closed the case. 'Shall we?'

He gestured to the figure.

Grabbing a small round metallic ball, he pressed the button on it, a small little timer counting down in five minutes.

Throwing it into the lab, the two calmly walked out the door and down the hall. Neither flinched from the explosion behind them.

* * *

Sabretooth rounded the corner, stopping abruptly as he growled. 

Rogue simply stood there.

The wound was seeping blood, but was driving him crazy with its scent.

Rogue snarled, her short hair red hair covering half her face. Baring his teeth, he ran towards her, claws out.

Rogue stood there, panicking slightly, knowing her invulnerability was gone, but praying her strength was still there.

As he came towards her, she ducked at his swung, but he merely grabbed her and drove her into one of the walls, 'ugh' she cried out at her bruised shoulder.

The tiles rained on her. Shaking her head, she felt him try to drive her into the opposite wall, but she kicked his knee with her good leg, hearing the crunch. Howling, he tightened his grip on her, but she drew back her fist and punched him.

The punch sent him flying through the wall and into a dirty old room.

Rogue breathed deeply as she stepped through the hole. But he was gone. 'yeabuhwhat?' she looked stumped for a moment.

GRRRR!

He flew at her, sending her tumbling over a metal table and to the floor. All the air rushed out of her for a moment. It took awhile before her senses came into focus again and she could taste and smell the blood on her. Slowly picking herself up, she cringed again.

Seeing a metal bedpan under the table. She grabbed it, knowing he was on the other side of the table.

Climbing to her feet, she drew the pan back and knocked him around dazing him for a second, but he quickly recovered. Hitting him again, he dented the pan and she threw it away in disgust. Suddenly she launched herself at him sending them both tumbling to the floor. Hand on his throat, 'Can you heal asphyxiation?' She gritted her teeth, her grip tightening around his throat.

Snkt!

Rogue's eyes widened, as she quickly got up, and ran past him. His claws barely missed her leg. Grinning, he got up, running after her.

He was enjoying the hunt now. He couldn't wait to have her under him, withering in blood and agony.

Rogue ran down the hall, and around a corner.

Breathe in, breathe out.

Just as he came to the right spot, Rogue flew at him, pummeling him with her fists, a right hook, then an uppercut, sending him closer and closer to the danger room. As he tried to make a grab at her throat again, she kicked him hard in the chest with her good leg, sending him crashing through the door.

'Now Scott' Rogue yelled as she threw herself to the side.

Scott shot his beam into Sabretooth continuously, driving him into the wires and electrocuting him.

'That should take some time to recover from.' Rogue smiled satisfactorily at the still twitching animal. Scott just shook his head a little, as he grabbed pulled her away.

Together they ran down the hall, searching for anything.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Essex and the figure walked down the hall.

'Did you do as requested?' the figure asked.

'Of course, the code was hidden in Summer's genetic code. Now the virus can infect humans and mutants alike'

'Perfect.'

'And the antidote?'

'Only the vials in this case exist.' Making their way through another set of glass doors, Essex slid his card through to let them in. '…And your people are they satisfied?'

'They are very satisfied with the results Doctor Essex.'

Essex beamed with pride.

'We can't have too many people knowing what we are up to.' The figure warned.

Essex was quick to assure the figure, 'No need to worry; only you and your people know what I did. Magneto is too dim-witted.'

The figure smiled dangerously. 'Just what I wanted to hear.'

Suddenly Essex felt cold hands on his chin.

CRACK!

Essex fell to the ground, his neck twisted all the way around. His dead eyes blankly watching the figure throw the cloak away. Picking up the case, the figure sighed. 'It was a pleasure doing business with you.'

* * *

Okay, well yeah, we finally get action, literally. Woohoo. 

this many not seem typical of X-men movies, but they are fighting, they better get bruised, injured, sweaty, panicking and bloody. They shouldn't just stand there and throw beams around, The only one who could stand there is wolverine, but he still feels pain, so that's why I have them avoiding Sabretooth rather then go toe to toe with him...Rogue's powers will be explained later.

And I think Scott was hot, so he's getting some fighting time. Sorry, but he's supposed to be a brilliant leader, and the movies didn't do him justice.


	18. Drives me into Madness

Enjoy!

* * *

Shakespeare once wrote, 'though this be madness, yet there is method in 't'

* * *

'_Push, my lady' the midwife cried out._

'_nhhhhhh…IT HURTS' the woman cried. A servant wiped her brow._

'_I want my husband, where is he' the woman moaned. The midwives looked at each other. Unsure if she remembered what had happened._

'_the babe's head is seen, push!' _

'_nhhhhhhh…' the woman cried again._

_Suddenly the woman felt empty, the baby…was born. The woman fell back against the pillows for a moment, breathing deeply._

'_oh my.' The midwife gasped as she stared at the babe. The woman heard it, 'what…what is it?'_

_The midwife sighed, swaddling the baby, she turned it away and gave it to the other midwife. 'I'm sorry my lady…the baby…didn't make it'_

_Something died in the woman, her last thread to what had been and what could be._

'_No! No! let me hold him. He just needs his mother' she held out her hands in desperation for the baby._

_The midwife shook her head, 'I'm sorry my lady, it's best that you not. We will bury him over the hill. It is bad luck that he be buried near us.' She said calmly and coolly._

_The woman shook her head away from the woman's soothing head. What would this pathetic excuse of a woman know about bad luck._

_Feeling something wrong with herself, she suddenly felt weak, the blood draining from her face, 'wh-was it a boy or a girl?'_

'_A boy' the midwife smiled. The woman nodded, a boy. Perfect. _

'_please…' but she saw the circles in front of her eyes.  
_

_The midwife solemnly looked at her. _

_The Midwife closed the woman's eyes. 'I'm sorry my child. It was meant to be this way.'_

_The midwife walked to the babe and looked down. The baby started wailing, filling the room with its cries. Taking the baby into her hands, she opened the tent, there stood the leader of their tribe. Holding out his hand, she handed it over._

'_A boy….yes…but'_

_He held the boy up, 'En sabah nur, named after his father.'_

_The midwife nodded, 'good name, strong name.'_

_The babe wailed some more, as the man took him away._

_The other midwife stepped next to her, 'the babe…he was not normal. His skin…gray…and his lips are twisted…'_

_The midwife nodded, 'does not bode well.' Not realizing that the man's men waited a few feet away. And with a nod from the man, they came upon the midwives and slit their throats, letting their blood stain the sand._

_The man disappeared into the warm sands_

* * *

Rogue's eyes appeared in the window. Glancing left, the right. 

Nothing.

Scott watched behind them for a moment, as she opened the door slightly and dragged him into it.

Limping over to the metal table, she sat down heavily, realizing she was getting weaker. The room around them almost reminded her of a rundown psych ward. Although outfitted with metal cabinets, drawers, and tables, the walls around them were cracking and rusting. And if she listened hard enough, she could have heard dripping from somewhere.

Scott started shuffling through the cabinets and drawers.

Rogue closed her eyes for a moment, drawing deep breaths,

Silence.

Silence was very good.

Frowning she felt the nudge of something on the edge of her mind, she could see…BANG, Scott shut another door.

Rogue's eyes shot open as she took another deep breath. Her attention focused back on her pain.

Scott quickly grabbed some bandages, towels, and tape, as well as a set of syringes and medicine.

Setting them next to her on the table, he stood over her putting on surgical gloves.

Rogue raised an eyebrow, 'are you going to play doctor now?'

Scott simply looked down at her wound, 'Jean taught me a few things.'

'They should be looking for us' Rogue said, hissing as Scott soaked up some of the blood.

'So much for the covert and subtle approach.' Scott mumbled as he grabbed some bandages and tape.

Rogue looked up at him, his eyebrow furrowed in concentration. It couldn't all be because of her wound. 'what are you thinking?'

Scott shook his head, 'I may have been in a coma for some time, but isn't it a little convenient this Gambit knew exactly where our friends were taken. And that the virus and antidote are also in the same place.'

Rogue clutched the metal table, 'I know. I've had my suspicions to.'

'They knew every step we made. They knew where Storm, Kitty, and Emma were. They knew about you and Logan downtown. And they knew about Moira's lab. Someone's been helping the other side.'

'You know, they would point fingers at us first.'

Scott sighed, 'I know'

Rogue, 'You suddenly wake up from a seven year coma, I suddenly appear after all these years. I bring in Emma and Gambit and I'm the one who put us on this merry chase, and have psychopaths after us.'

Silence

'You would be the first one I point my finger at' Scott said calmly.

Rogue smiled, 'yeah, I know.' Rogue grabbed his gloved hand, just as he was about to swab her cuts, 'hey…you okay?' asking concerned.

Scott kept his face down, 'your injured, I'm not ecstatic.'

'Well yeah, don't care to repeat it for the third time either, but I'll survive this, and you will too.' Rogue kept silent as Scott didn't make any indication of hearing her.

Silently he worked on her cuts; while she looked away clenching the edge of the table and feeling it crumble under her hands.

Fifteen minutes later Scott finished up the wrapping. 'You're going to need stitches eventually.

Rogue smiled, 'thanks doc.'

Scott rolled his eyes; at least that is what she thought before he turned to take off the gloves. Rogue eyes followed him for a moment before her eyes narrowed.

Rogue stood up quickly, hissing again at the pain shooting up. Limping, she made her way past Scott to a computer rested. Above it lay a map, of what she assumed was the building she was in right now, as well as several post its.

'what's this?' Scott asked behind her.

'Not sure' she muttered, 'but I think I just found a map that could help us out here. Well…none of the rooms are exactly marked with 'this is where everything we are looking for is', but water and electric lines are mapped out…' feeling Scott looking over her shoulder, she looked up and to the left, realizing he needed to shave.

'There are two energy sources.' Scott peered even closer. 'But if it was either one, I would guess the bigger room but less energy. They probably would keep computers, high amount of technology, anything that takes quite a bit of power, not exactly needed to keep humans alive.'

Rogue's fingers traced the paths, for a moment moving in a completely different area of the building from where they were. Frowning slightly, she retraced the path, finding the rooms they were originally looking at pretty close. 'let's go'

As Rogue followed him out, she paused.

Turning, she found the syringes and medicine and several cutting knives. Tucking them into her jacket, she shrugged at Cyclops, 'Just in case.'

As they turned the corner, click, click, click.

Fifteen soldiers faced them with guns.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wolverine raised his head, looking around.

'Someone's here', putting his hand out to stop Gambit. Snkt!

Gambit pulled his stick out and expanding it to a full bo staff. Swinging it a few times, he took a step back, ready to attack.

They could hear footsteps moving rapidly down the hall.

Wolverine put his back to the wall, waiting.

Growling he ran into the attacker's stomach and up against the wall.

'Ugh', a very feminine sound.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Go!' Scott said, pushing Rogue back down the hall. Letting out a blast, he sent the wall tumbling down on the soldiers. Bullets still ringing out behind them, Scott grimaced as one seared the edge of his arm. 'Damn.'

Together they took a few more turns, before Scott grabbed Rogue, 'this way' and pulled her into an alcove. Rogue looked up at him confused, 'what-'

Scott put his hand on her mouth and a finger to his.

Rogue waited, the seconds ticking by.

Rogue's eyes suddenly widened, realizing she was hearing scraping noise.

'What is that?' she whispered.

Scott shook his head, 'I don't know.' Scott pushed her behind him as he waited,

Grabbing the person by his shirt, Scott slammed him against the wall.

'Hey…whoa…hey' Bobby held his hands up, terrified.

Scott abruptly let him go.

'Jesus Bobby, what the hell were you doing?' Rogue sighed, turning to make sure they didn't attract anymore attention.

Bobby shook his head, trying to clear his eyes of the stars. 'I'm sorry, but they were chasing me. I couldn't fight them all. Your communication devices suck man.'

As Rogue and Scott simply turned the corner and continued walking. Bobby paused; he could have sworn he heard something. Creeped out, he scrambled after them, 'hey wait up.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wolverine's claws lay against a very white neck.

'Get off me you pathetic Neanderthal' Emma cried out, knocking him back with a sharp kick that hit metal.

Wolverine grunted as he let her go.

'I don' think she's goin' to be dangerous homme' as Emma stood there and glared at them.

Gambit, on the other hand, offered his hand to Emma, throwing her a charming smile 'Sorry about dat mon ami.'

Wolverine stood back cracking his neck, 'thought I smelled something funky.'

Emma brushed her white pants and jacket, 'that's Chanel, you brute.'

Before either could get in another insult, Gambit stood in front of Wolverine. 'What happened to your arm?'

He lifted her arm to see blood staining her white jacket.

'Must have scraped it against the wall' she muttered as she tested the arm.

'Where are the others Emma?' Wolverine looked her up and down. She seemed to be in surprising good health for being kidnapped two days ago.

'How should I know?' Still examining her arm, Emma shrugged. Continuing to examine her arm, 'all I remember is that red skank taking us from the boy's monastery. They drugged us. I found myself lying on a metal table in this hell hole with machines hooked up to me.' she shrugged.

Gambit raised an eyebrow, 'do you remember anything?'

Emma swung her head looking at him, eyes narrowing on Gambit 'who are you again?'

Gambit quickly graced her with a smile. 'Gambit'

Emma showed no sign of recognition, giving him a brief smile but turning to Logan quickly. 'Get me the hell out of here.'

Logan shook his head 'Not till we find Storm and them.'

Emma snapped, stopping Logan from walking away, 'Find me the exit and let me go!' Gambit and Wolverine could feel the charge in the air.

Gambit grabbed her arm, 'hey petite, calm down before you call the soldiers here.'

Emma's eyes snapped with fury, she realized there were only two of them, wrenching her arm out of Gambit's hold 'Are you two it?'

Wolverine and Gambit looked at each other, Emma sighed in disgust, 'forget it. Why Rogue thought you guys could save the world simply boggles my mind' she muttered.

Emma sighed in annoyance before closing her eyes. Seconds ticked by as her brow furrowed. Wolverine and Gambit could feel the electricity increasing around them. 'I can't find them'

'Your powers are not working?' Logan asked sharply.

She looked at him sharply, 'No…I _can't_ find them. Something is blocking their minds from me.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue stepped up to the metal doors, pressing her hand against the metal door, her eyes slowly moving up. 'Anything?'

Bobby looked at the console to the right, 'eye and hand print scanners. They used everything on this.'

Rogue sighed, rubbing her temples as she thought about what to do. 'We need Gambit here'

Scott looked at either one, wondering if he could blast his way through. 'Bobby, Ice the console, I want to know if it has a safety mechanism to it.'

Bobby looked confused, but did as he was told, freezing the entire console and all wires connected to it.

Rogue took a step back as the door slid open, mouth open in astonishment. 'How did you-'

'They had to have something in place. I'm betting this Essex didn't entirely trust Magneto and wanted to make sure he could still get in.'

Bobby looked confused, 'they did all this for Kitty...'

Rogue followed Scott and Bobby into the room, standing behind them in shock.

In front of them stood their friends, encased in large individual cylinders, gas masks covered their mouths while they floated in green liquid.

'Sweet mother of God.' Scott muttered as he and Rogue walked up to Storm.

She looked…peaceful.

Bobby scrambled to one of the others, 'Kitty!'.

Rogue put her hand up to the cylinder, her fingertips feeling the cool waves emanating from the glass.

Next to the cylinders stood several different consoles, detecting heart rate and blood oxygen content and others she simply couldn't recognize.

Rogue kept her eyes on Storm, 'do you think she's alive?'

Scott walked over to the consoles, 'pretty sure.'

Storm floated there, her white hair ebbing and flowing around her. Her eyes narrowed, leaning in. she thought she saw something. Frowning, she tried to see it again.

BANG!

Storm's palm hit the glass, squeaking as it slid away.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All three looked up, seeing the entire underground complex shake.

Wolverine, Gambit, and Emma sprinted down the hallways, randomly turning until Wolverine caught their scent, and the scent of blood.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Without thinking about it, she turned to shield her face and hit the glass with her elbow. The glass shattered around her feet as Rogue grabbed Storm, lowering her gently to the floor.

'C'mon Storm.'

Grabbing the mask and tearing it off, Storm curled up and coughed continuously.

Soon they had Kurt and Kitty also out of their tubes.

Emma, Wolverine and Gambit appeared in the doorway. 'What the hell happened here?' Wolverine growled as he surveyed everyone there.

Nobody answered him.

As Emma and Scott checked them over, Rogue searched the drawers and lockers, finding clothes for them. Bobby held Kitty's face in his, 'are you okay'. Kitty simply nodded, smiling a little bit. 'You and I…are so taking a very long vacation after this' she said meekly. Bobby hugged her, tucking her head under his chin.

Tossing them to Bobby, she paused.

'Rogue?' Bobby questioned her.

Ignoring him, she thought she heard something. Moving to the doorway, she looked out, down both halls. They were empty.

'Storm…Storm' Scott called, helping her up as she struggled to walk. Storm continued to bend over and coughed. 'I'm fine…I think' Storm said rather shakily.

Wolverine's attention snapped to Rogue standing in the doorway. Turning she looked down oddly, her hand to her stomach.

'Rogue?'

Rogue looked confused, 'I feel-'

BOOM!

Suddenly she sailed through the hall, like an invisible hand snatching her around the waist, the wall ripping away behind her. She hit the floor and skidded several feet before lying there motionless at the feet of Scarlet Witch.

The doors to the lab slammed shut on its own.

Wolverine hit the door in frustration, 'Rogue!'

Rogue lay motionless.

Scarlet Witch simply knelt down, 'I think this is the part where you get up and show us how much of a _hero_ you are.'

But Rogue made no sound or motion.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: sigh...this thing was supposed to be done like two chapters ago. For the love of...I want to end this quickly. So if this chapter seems a little rushed on details. Well yeah, because I want to get to the ending. Because its exciting. At least for me...at least I think so. hmmmm. Please Please review. It means a lot.

also I'm thinking about my next story in the x-men series. I want to either rewrite the third movie, because dear God that thing needs some major evisions. No offense, but Rogue so dissapointed me, that I feel I should rewrite it just to satsify it in my head, and yes I would have brought in emma and Gambit in instead of Hank and Angel. Or at least used Hank and Angel in a better way then what they did. anyway, that or the sequel. But the sequel will take a while to think up, since all i have is who the major villain is. I'm leaning towards rewriting the third movie. It's like an itch on the back of my neck, I want to see if I could've have done a better job with the characters and the villains then whats-his-name.

oh well...please please please Review. It makes me smile the entire day. and I promise, there are two more chapters. I WILL MAKE IT two chapters.


	19. Now that It's raining More then Ever

Enjoy! oh and put some Disturbed or Prodigy or some techno on when reading.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oscar Wilde once wrote, 'always forgive your enemies; nothing annoys them so much'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Groaning, she pressing down and lifted herself up, trying to test every aching muscle, making sure nothing else was broken or torn. Coughing, she blinked once or twice.

Rogue barely gasped as a shadow fell over her. Wincing, she turned and sat against the wall. Breathing deeply. Her thigh throbbed as her muscles pulled the wound apart.

Scarlet tossed her a red piece of cloth. 'You're bleeding.' Rogue caught it deftly, not sparing Scarlet a glance at the moment. Pressing the cloth to her mouth, she cringed, tasting the bitter metallic taste in her mouth. Spitting out a bit of blood, she glared at Scarlet.

Scarlet stood up, holding her hand out to Rogue.

Slowly standing up, Rogue breathed heavily. 'Did you have to hit me so hard?' coughing again, she tried to take another deep breath.

Scarlet pouted, 'oh you'll live.' Taking out a knife and holding it in front of Rogue.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Without sparing them a glance, Scott shouted orders, 'Emma, help us with Storm, Kitty, and Kurt. Gambit, Wolverine find us a way out of here.'

Emma stepped over the broken pieces of concrete to see Bobby holding Kitty up, Scott looking at the consoles, while Storm sat next to Kurt. Looking up, Storm shook her head, sadness in her eyes. 'He's not moving.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scarlet flipped the knife over, handing the knife to Rogue handle first.

Scarlet smirked, 'I thought you were supposed to be invulnerable?'

Rogue glared at her as she pocketed the knife, 'Bite Me'

Scarlet stood up, holding her hand out to help Rogue up. Slowly standing up, Rogue bit back a moan at her leg.

Rogue brushed her jeans and jacket off, sighing in dismay at her jeans again. Slightly shaky, she ran a hand through her short hair.

Seeing only Scarlet in front of her, she smiled sarcastically. 'Aren't there supposed to be more of you guys?'

'Follow me.' Scarlet smirked before turning and walking down the hall, her red coat swishing behind her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gambit walked to the doors, observing them quietly. Everyone else was busy taking care of his or her friends, or in Wolverine's case, simply growling at the door. Grinning, Gambit started whistling as he looked over the system one more time. Crouching next to the console, he noticed the nailed cover. Taking out a queen of hearts, he kissed it slightly, 'Luck be a lady' not caring if anyone could really hear him.

He blew the cover off, baring the wires connected to the doors.

Producing a switch blade, he concentrated on finding the right ones.

Seeing a shadow over his work, he smiled, 'Mind moving mon ami, you be blocking Gambit's light. I be saving your asses, no?'

Emma sighed as she stood up, 'go figure, we have to be saved by a low life thief.'

Scott gritted his teeth, already frustrated by their situation, 'shut up Emma.'

Emma smirked, 'what, I should instead be gushingly glad I'm down in this hole with Hulk over here.' Pointing to Wolverine, 'who keeps growling at everything and this kid' pointing to Gambit, 'who acts like a horny teenager.' Gambit looked ready to argue with her, but on second thought shrugged his shoulders and nodded.

Scott finished tending to Storm and Kitty, before facing her, 'what do you want Emma?' A sneer, not often heard, laced his words.

'Has it ever occurred to you that Xavier might have been wrong this whole time? Look at all of you. You're dying out there, people hate you. And you spout that b.s. about serving the greater good.'

Scott grimaced, 'Don't worry we all know the only person you serve is yourself.'

Emma reached out a hand and brushed Scott's jaw, 'Oh Scott dear, that's not true, there was a time when you I served you too.'

Wolverine raised an eyebrow, 'wait…you two?'

'Holy crap…didn't see that coming.' Bobby whistled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scarlet pushed her down in the metal chair, smirking.

Rogue glared at Scarlet, as her ass hit the metal seat hard.

Quicksilver and Multiple Man walked in, 'we found Essex.' Multiple Man announced, leaning against the wall across from Rogue. 'A few vials are missing; everything else in the lab was destroyed.'

Quicksilver rolled his eyes, 'I…it's I…you need to learn your pronouns.'

Multiple Man shrugged before giving Rogue a leer. Rogue simply blew him a mocking kiss.

Scarlet Witch sighed, fighting the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose. 'Pay attention!' she snapped. 'Multiple stand guard outside.'

Rogue almost started chuckling when the door closed behind her. ''huh…So Magneto left you guys in charge here.'

'He was otherwise occupied.'

Scarlet leaned over, her hands resting heavily on the dingy metal table. 'so…did you find all of them.'

Rogue smirked, sneaking her hand in her jacket; she tossed a piece of paper onto the table. 'Bank account and password. Swiss of course, Gambit handed it over in Germany. Amazing how that man escaped all of you guys, only to come running to me.'

But Rogue held it back, 'why my friends?'

Scarlet sighed, 'It brought you here didn't it? Besides, we want to make sure you're playing by our rules.'

Rogue froze, swearing she misunderstood.

Scarlet snatched the piece of paper. Flipping it open, she glanced at it quickly before looking at Rogue again, 'all of them?'

Rogue looked her straight in the eye. 'All of them. Of course there are only so many ways I could get it out of him, and I think it's suspicious if I suddenly kissed him.'

Scarlet snorted, 'from what I understand, I don't think he would mind.'

Holding out her hand, Scarlet kept her eyes on Rogue, 'check the numbers, make sure there's an account.'

Quicksilver speedily took the paper and ran out the door.

Scarlet leaned forward, a wicked gleam in her eye. 'Now tell me _everything_ about the X-men.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Well?' Wolverine growled.

Shaking his head, Gambit shrugged 'Iceman did to de console wasn't helpful.'

'So?'

'well dere be two options.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tapping the sheet of paper in her hand, Scarlet dropped herself in the chair across the table. 'As far as we know, someone we don't know killed him…after Essex tried killing Magneto…'

Rogue smiled, 'who was Mystique.'

'Isn't it ironic he kills his own informant?'

Rogue shook her head with a smile, 'So Magneto sets Essex and Mystique up and now most of the virus is destroyed.' Whistling, she was quite frankly impressed with the mess. 'Why create the virus?'

Scarlet preened 'you like it? Let's just say, it's worth something to someone, and Magneto is not above using it as leverage'

Rogue bit her bottom lip for a moment, then shrugging 'What's it to me?'

Scarlet narrowed her eyes at Rogue for a moment, 'that is where you come in. well that and saving those three. '

Rogue sighed, 'I'm not helping you. I was only supposed to get the journals that Essex kept from Magneto. That was our deal. Everything else is your mess.'

Scarlet shrugged, 'goodness, I don't know what can convince you to find those vials. I was informed some of them might be the cure…oh well.'

Rogue felt her insides curl up in a rage. Her fingers curled into the table, bending the metal beneath her.

Scarlet looked over at Quicksilver who gave the thumbs up. 'Good, pack up and get the jet ready, tell Multiple to contact Magneto and tell him the good news. Rogue and I will meet you out back in fifteen minutes.'

Quicksilver nodded before closing the computer and zipping out of there.

Scarlet smiled in pleasure, before turning to look down in astonishment.

Rogue had grabbed her wrist on the table, painfully squeezing it. 'Remember our deal, I get you your journals, you tell me everything you found out about Irene and Anna.'

Scarlet winced in pain as Rogue squeezed a little harder, 'And what are you going to do if you actually manage to get your hands on their killers? Kill them?'

Rogue froze, not noticing Scarlet retracting her hand quickly rubbing the bruise, Rogue's mouth went dry as her heart beat faster.

'We know your looking for them, after all that is why you came to us in the first place.' Scarlet paused, her eyes observing Rogue for a moment, before she gave in, 'We believe it might be another organization that operates on a much deeper level then even you would be able to get to.'

'Consider this a message from Magneto…' Scarlet stood up and leaned forward, 'Bury them, mourn them, and move on. A dangerous group ordered their deaths, and they are not ones to fuck with.'

Rogue stood up slowly, her eyes searching Scarlet's to see if she was lying, if mirth or hate filled her eyes, but Rogue almost wanted to retch when she saw pity.

Scarlet tilted her head, 'you're not about to sell us out to the X-men are you? I get you have a certain attachment to them' Scarlet said with a trace of disgust, 'I bet they won't be happy you came to us before them.'

Rogue avoided her eyes for a moment, 'Maybe I deserve that.' bringing her fingers to a mouth, thinking, 'who did it?'

Scarlet smirked, 'Sorry darling, but we don't have the journals in our hands just yet. And something tells me we don't want you to lead them to us. I can let you go if you agree to acquire the vials for us.'

Rogue glowered at her.

Scarlet slipped her hand in her coat, 'I think you should be aware, the virus is incredibly efficient, one nick….I can't guarantee you we didn't touch Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, and Storm? But…well…it is your decision.' the glint of metal caused Rogue to freeze.

Scarlet shrugged a little, 'I hate for things to get messy. So Magneto suggested a gun, make it look like one of the guards did it.'

Rogue held up her hands. 'I have invulnerability.'

Scarlet nodded to her thigh, 'you _used_ to have invulnerability. Whatever is going on in your little head must be some nasty stuff.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charging several cards up, Gambit threw them at the doors. Quickly pushing Wolverine back,

'umm….Duck!'

Kaboom!

'What the hell was the other option?'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boom!

Scarlet looked up, her attention distracted.

Rogue swiftly grabbed her knife from her coat and stabbed it into Scarlet's hand and the metal table it rested on.

Scarlet screamed in pain, while Rogue grabbed the rail under the table and threw Scarlet and the table into the wall, CRASH!

The gun clattered to the floor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Rogue_

She stopped, turning with her fists up in the air.

_Rogue_

Turning again, there was nothing.

She looked around her, swearing she heard something.

Silence

Backing up. Her back hit something. She turned to see Wolverine towering over her.

'Rogue', his hand gripped her shoulders hard.

Kitty came over worried, 'Rogue, what happened?'

Rogue shook her head, something in her rebelled against his touch. Quickly brushing him off, she turned to Kitty. 'Nothing, I'm okay. Are you guys?' Kitty nodded still looking worried.

Scott assessed her quickly before nodding, 'let's go.'

Rogue took a step before pausing.

_Rogue_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

They managed to make their way through halls and back to the elevators without encountering any other guards or Brotherhood.

Wolverine glanced at Rogue several times, but she simply followed, silent, looking behind her every few seconds.

Kitty pressed the button, but nothing happened. Phasing through the door slightly, she blanched at the crumpled elevator below her.

'The elevator is so trashed.'

Scott put his hand to his visor, 'move Kitty'

Kitty glanced back, before scrambling behind Scott. He blasted the doors of the elevator in, creating a gap big enough for them to crawl through.

'Who wants to go up the creepy dark shaft first?'

Everyone turned to glare at Bobby while Kitty smacked him over the head.

Rogue turned to Scott, 'it's doable. We can take it to the roof.'

A snort behind Scott forced everyone to turn to Emma, folding her arms, 'you've got to be kidding me.'

Rogue rolled her eyes, 'sorry, but it's the only way.'

Emma curled her mouth up, 'I doubt that.'

'What do you want princess? A horse drawn carriage.' Wolverine growled as he looked up the shaft

After Wolverine went in, then Scott and Storm, Rogue turned to Emma. 'You coming?'

Emma hesitated, 'surely you have another way.' But let out a gasp as Rogue grabbed her by her jacket and shoved her into the small hole. Then Bobby and Kitty followed.

Each of the members slowly slid their way in and started climbing along the edge of the shaft. Storm was too weak to use her powers, and her claustrophobia was causing her to panic.

Rogue climbed in after Bobby before holding her hands out to Gambit who held Kurt, 'give him to me, I'm the strongest and I can take him.'

Gambit looked at her reluctantly before handing him over. Just as Rogue turned, Gambit grabbed her arm, 'Be careful' he muttered before following her up.

For several minutes they made their way up the lines.

_Rogue_

Rogue looked up for a moment. Then down, but she still couldn't pinpoint the voice.

_Rogue_

'Ah!' Suddenly Storm gasped, her right hand slipping.

Scott looked down, 'Storm!'

Storm's other hand gripped the pocket hard, her hand turning white from the grip. Scott tried to grab Storm, forcing her to look up at him, 'Breathe Storm!'

Storm closed her eyes for a moment, sending a small prayer to her goddess.

But her hands were sweating and she could feel her other hand slipping. Suddenly she screamed as her hand slipped and she felt herself plunging. 'AHHHHHHHHH'

Gambit swung out and grabbed her by the waist, 'It be nice having girls dropping in my arms like this.'

Gambit smirked as he took her hand and wrapped it around another pocket in the wall.

Scott touched his ear piece, 'Hank, we need the jet on the roof ASAP.'

Hank sounded ecstatic, 'on my way One-eye giant.'

Slowly all of them climbed out of the elevator shaft, leading them to the roof of the building.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cool wind felt good after being down in the dank subterranean levels.

Kitty wwas being taken care of by Bobby, Kurt was looked after by Scott and Storm. Emma stood apart from everyone else, staring at the elevator shaft.

_I can't guarantee you we didn't touch Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, or Storm?_

Rogue whipped her head around, eyes narrowing as lightening sparked in her eyes._ Let me help._

Rogues eyes flashed blue.

Electricity crackled as clouds started rolling over them.

Scott looked up, and then at Storm who looked just as bewildered, 'It's not me.'

Thunder rolled.

Emma narrowed her eyes, 'it's her.', pointing to Rogue standing behind them, her eyes glowing white as she softly smiled, 'Talk about pointing the finger.

'What-', Emma suddenly fell to her knees screaming, 'Ugh, GET OUT OF MY HEAD'. Everyone backed away from Emma, frightened by what was happening.

Scott pointed to Emma, 'Kitty, Storm', Both ran to Emma, grabbing her and dragging her away.

Gambit grabbed Rogue from behind. 'Cool it petit.'

But that angered Rogue more, head butting him; she turned and hit his adam's apple with the edge of her hand. Unable to stop himself from bending over, she brought her knee up to his face, sending him sprawling on the floor and coughing.

Just as Rogue reached for Emma, she was spun around, faced with an angry Wolverine shaking her. He frowned in confusion as he took in the blood dripping from cuts over her left eyebrow and across her cheek. Her eyes blue, then gray.

'What's wrong with you kid?'

'Get away from me' Rogue whispered calmly staring at his hands on her forearms.

He raised an eyebrow.

Rogue threw him against the wall.

Crash!

'There are so many reasons why that should not have happened.' Bobby stared open mouthed before, grabbing Kitty by the wrist and pushing her behind him.

Rogue turned, searching for Emma.

'EEmmmaa, why did you do it?' She called out to Emma.

Emma gasped, grabbing Gambit's arm 'It's Carol...if you stop her, I can put her walls back up.'

Gambit looked up, for a moment not believing her, but as Rogue came towards them he charged up a few of his cards and hurled them at Rogue rapidly, forcing her to throw herself to the ground.

Landing on her stomach, she watched as the cards sailed over head and exploded sending bits of the roof tumbling to the floor below.

Turning on her back, Rogue looked up as Wolverine flick his wrists. SNKT!

As Wolverine advanced on her, she kicked his right hand away, followed by another kick to the stomach. Grimacing as his left claws grazed her shin.

Getting up quickly, she punched him again in the solar plexus.

Through the rain, she sent high kicks at Logan, sending him dodging trying to avoid her spiked heels.

Scott tried to aim a low level beam at her, and although she ducked, she lost her concentration, letting Wolverine grab her leg and the front of her jacket, sending her slamming onto the floor on her back. The concrete cracked under her.

Stepping back, Wolverine breathed hard, wondering what was going on. It was her, but it wasn't her.

Flipping herself over, she pushed herself off from the ground smiling, Her hair wet from the rain. 'Oh sweetie. I'm sensing you're holding back.'

Rogue straightened up and backhanded him, 'Don't', sending him staggering back.

Seconds later Rogue kicked him in the stomach and then an uppercut, before aiming a kick and another one sending him to one knee. Another kick sent him sprawling on his back. Stars exploded in his eyes. Shaking his head, he growled.

Wolverine looked up to see Rogue put her left boot to his left and the other near his right side.

Slowly kneeling she rested her right kneecap on the floor.

One hand on his chest and the other on her left kneecap, she looked like a fury claiming her next victim.

Wolverine's eyes widened in confusion as she held her hands out and threw her head back.

Metal pipes pierced through the roof of the building. Pausing in the air, Everyone looked up, wondering what was happening. Suddeny all of the hurtled to the ground and amazing speeds. The others moved around fighting the hundred or so pipes that came down hard around them. Gambit exploded a few, while Kitty phased Storm before one of them almost skewed the two. Scott tried to knock a few out, while Bobby froze them and shattered them.

With a flick of her wrists she abruptly drove several pipes into Logan and the concrete beneath him, thus pinning him like the anti-hero he wanted to be. Clenching his teeth he groaned in pain, 'nnngh!

Wolverine tried to move, but it took more strength then he had to pull the pipes out of the concrete.

Looking down, she smiled sweetly, her eyes glowed brighter.

Leaning forward, her hair dripped on his jacket, 'What is it about you that makes everyone want to kill you, fuck you, or both.' her hand slowly crept up his chest.

Wolverine's eyes narrowed in anger, 'What the hell are you doing?'

'I'm being a cliché Wolverine,' bending down, she whispered into his ear, before moving along his jaw towards his mouth, 'Isn't that what everyone expects, for Rogue to fall into your bed? Do you think Rogue can be the new Jean? Personally…'she shrugged, 'I always thought Jean was rather…weak.'

Her lips were so close to his, just a few centimeters and they would be touching.

All of a sudden, She straightened up, as if changing her mind 'you, however, are not who I'm after'

She stood up, and stepped over him.

Seeing Bobby, Kitty, Gambit, and Cyclops standing in a line between her and Emma, she frowned.

'I just want her.' She nodded to Emma,

Emma groaned, holding her head, 'Oh, now you remember me.' Emma muttered, scrambling to her feet.

Storm tried to speak gently, 'we don't hurt them like this. Rogue wouldn't do that.'

'She's the one who took the last vials, including the cure. You guys could have been infected.' Rogue yelled her hair flying behind her.

Slowly the clouds rolled over them, thunder clashing again, the rain falling heavier then ever.

Emma yelled, 'she's lying. I'm telling you it's Carol in her. Her walls are practically nonexistent.'

Cyclops shook his head; staring at Rogue 'we can't let you do this. Even if she did it, then we take her in, we question her.'

Rogue lifted her hands drawing down lightening. 'You guys are standing in a pool of water. Want to take the chance?'

Storm tried to counteract it, but she was still too weak to do anything other then lighten the rain.

Kitty grabbed Bobby and Gambit and phased them, Storm raised herself sweat beading her forehead as she tried to work the weather to her will.

Cyclops aimed her with a blast, But Rogue sent the lightening she held hit the floor, causing Cyclops to send a lightening white beam, before he collapsed.

Rogue clutched her side, where Cyclops hit her. Wincing she took deep breath, before pullling her hand back to see a burn.

Emma stepped forward, she was furious, blood dripping from her mouth 'that was 20,000 dollars worth of work you bitch.'

'I knew it. That nose was a total fake and her b-', Bobby covered Kitty's mouth.

'Kitty honey, don't heckle the telepath.' He dragged her away, behind one of the skylights.

Emma held her hand out, eyes turning white, 'MY TURN!' her hair and jacket flying behind her. Creating a telepathic force she threw Rogue onto her back.

The jet slowly rose near the ledge, the rain slouphing off of it.

Scott pushed Kitty and Bobby to the plane, 'go now!'

'But what about-'

Scott assured Kitty, 'we'll bring her back.'

Kitty looked at Scott, grabbing his arm, 'No matter what, you have to bring her back.'

Scott winced as Kitty gripped his arm harder, and for a small girl she was strong. 'I got it.'

Bobby snuck over to Wolverine and froxe the pipes, before shattering them.

Rogue groaned as she got to her feet. Feeling the metallic taste in her mouth, she turned her head and spit out the blood.

Using her speed she grabbed Emma, but Emma kicked Rogue in the stomach, then another and another, using her diamond form for each hit.

Rogue caught Emma's leg aimed at her stomach, throwing it away before she grabbed Emma by her jacket and spun her around, 'Where did you put the vials Emma?'

Emma looked shocked, eyes wide in innocence,

Before she slowly smiled, 'And what are _you_ going to do about it?'

Rogue pulled her closer 'why? It kills people like you and me'

Emma sneered in her face, 'It's worth over 80 million dollars you bitch; Hell, I'd sell my mother for that kind of price tag.'

'And your willing to kill millions of mutants, possibly yourself for this?' Rogue took one of the pipes littering the floor and swung it at her, Emma ducked, but was driven into the wall, the pipe held at her throat.

Cough, 'Let me assure you, the rest of the world is not confined by the same lofty moral limits you X-people hold.'

Rogue asked again, 'Where are they?'

Emma's eyes narrowed, 'Threaten me all you want, you can't touch me. It's not in you.'

Taking advantage of Rogue's hesitation, Emma pushed the pipe away before kneeing her in the stomach, and a left uppercut.

Rogue took several steps back, losing the pipe. Forced to dodge several more of her blows, Rogue aimed a well place roundhouse kick into her stomach sending Emma landing on her ass.

Cyclops, Wolverine, and Gambit moved to intercept her as Rogue advanced on Emma, but Storm stopped them.

'I think Rogue's got it.'

'But she's killing her' Gambit argued turning to Cyclops for support, but Cyclops shook his head, 'We'll trust Rogue on this.' Turning, 'Storm, Gambit, plane' but none of them moved.

Emma stood, breathing heavily while straightening her clothes, 'so what, we keep beating the crap out of each other? C'mon Rogue, let me walk away. This has nothing to do with you.'

Rogue looked at her encreduously, 'Really? You sure? How about the fact that those vials contain something that could destroy every mutant including you, now tell me.'

Emma sneered as she touched her lip, grimacing, 'now that would be a bit cliché.' Rogue took the two steps to stand in front of Emma, Emma's eyes widened in surprise, 'what-'

Rogue grabbed Emma by the back of her head, 'Give me a kiss, Sugah', before she pressed her lips to Emma's.

It was cold and brutal.

Rogue's eyes shot open, her irises a crystal blue while her pupils dilated.

As Emma fell back, she crashed through the skylight pulling Rogue with her.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH.'

Wolverine ran to the edge of the skylight, 'Jesus' He searched in futile hope for a sign of life.

For Rogue lay motionless among the shattered glass, her eyes wide open while a pole jutted out of her stomach, blood pooling under her. Emma lay next to her, glass embedded all over her while blue and green liquid leaked out from under Emma.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thud...ow...okay well haha somehow at 2 in the morning I find this chapter alsolutely the coolest thing in the world. My opinion is likely to change...but hey I can go to sleep now with that warm fuzzy feeling. Boy do I like beating the crap out of Rogue. I wanted carnage, something the movie definitely didn't have, no the soldiers diesintegrating was a little to fake for me even as I'm watching a movie about mutants. So part of this might be me channeling all of my hatred about the movie, what the heck am I saying, IT IS me channeling all my annoyances and bitterness. And I really wanted to see Rogue go at it with all of them, kind of cool huh. Really I just wanted to see them fight and I think I've sacrificed a fair amount of my social life for this so I earned it. Hey, I promised a kiss...well there you go. Not quite what you expected was it. (grins). don't worry there will be something more Romy, Rogan, or Scogue

Hope I didn't lose you guys with this. If you guys are terribly dissapointed, I'll rework the chapter. But...I liked it. . I believe I haven't answered the journal question nor have i solved who killed Irene and anna...

oh I forgot...TWO PEOPLE ARE GOING TO DIE.

angw: I'm glad you liked the flashbacks. I know they are a lot, but its kind of fun, and they are definitely not a waste. Trust me on that, for there is still that one last chapter.

Kaika-sama: haha, I too have seen enough Zombie movies to appreciate the potency of a virus, and I hope you liked my little reference to you! And we'll see, something tells me Essex wasn't exactly a trustworthy person, and possibly lied to Mystique as well.

MarypramPretzels: haha, I am waiting with eager anticipation for the story. That was exactly why I wrote the story, I was so sick of Rogue both in the movie and in the stories and just had to get my version out and hope people liked it.

sarahmadison: I completely understood. I stopped reading the fics for quite a few years, because I hated how people kept portraying Rogue. I was just sick of her getting in everyone's bed. I was also afraid of the stds she might have acquired along the way. So this led me to write her as someone who did believe in the romance (really she does), but also this version is someone I can believe would win over any guy someone wants to put her with. She's smart enough to go toe to toe with Gambit, sweet and charming enough for Scott, and respects him, and is strong enough for Logan. scratching head...I hope that's what I portray her as. Otherwise, eh, she rocks, and she beats up Wolverine and that's just cool.


	20. There be method to my madness

Enjoy! I suggest Brandi Carlile- The story or Travis-Love will come through

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walt Whitman once wrote, 'O Captain! my Captain! our fearful trip is done;  
The ship has weathered every rack, the prize we sought is won;'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He held her hand in his, his thumb tenderly rubbing her knuckles.

'Will you marry me?'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan knelt next to her, his fingers shaking as he ran his finger through her hair.

'Rogue?'

She was so still. He pressed his ear to her chest, he couldn't hear a heartbeat.

Her face turned away from him. Her eyes open, her cheek pressed against the glass covered floor. The puddle around her was getting bigger.

'C'mon Darlin' you've gotta wake up' he almost choked on the words. The others gathered around him, silently watching. Logan didn't even shake Scott's hand off, while he murmured 'please' over and over to Rogue.

'We have to get her to the jet Logan.'

He tried to touch her, her forehead, her hands, and his lips to her cheek. 'Rogue, C'mon Darlin' you have to turn your skin on!' he shouted.

'Logan!'

'No…No' he tried to touch her again

Suddenly Rogue turned back to him. Pale ash skin, blue lips, her eyes glazed over with death.

Logan jerked awake, whipping his head left then right. Claws out, he was ready to fight, his adrenaline pumping, and his senses on overload. The room was empty, save for the open window and the moon barely lighting his things.

It was a damn dream.

His heart slowed down, his breathing steady.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Storm touched the metal table lightly as she saw Rogue lay on the metal table.

'Thank you Rogue. It's been awhile since I prayed to my Goddess, but now I will pray to her for you. Scott, the mansion, our students are alive and well and healthy because of you, however I will not take Scott, or these students, or even the safety of everyone as a _tradeoff_ for your life.' she gently spoke.

'You're a lather-clad hero Rogue'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Rogue found herself standing in the empty foyer of the mansion. It was night again. Ghosts danced along the walls as she felt the cold air sweep through her. _

'_Ungh!' Rogue bent over in pain, her eyes clenched tightly. She took a deep breath as she put her hand on her stomach. Gripping the wall, she forced herself up again, slowly making her way down the hall to a familiar destination._

_She missed the smear of blood on the wall._

_Her white skirt swished lightly around her legs, numerous silver bangles clinking, and her hair framing her face while she stepped forward. Raising her hand to the doorknob, she shivered in front of the wood doors before she twisted the cool metal._

_Pushing the door open with trembling fingers, she couldn't help but smile. The wood floors warmed her feet as she treaded lightly into the room. Her eyes wandered the room before settling on a very familiar figure near the fireplace._

_Xavier looked up from an old book that lay open in his lap, smiling warmly at her, 'Hello Rogue.'_

_Rogue stepped into the room, glancing around wondering what may lie in the shadows, before her eyes settled on Xavier's book._

'_Walt Whitman wrote this after the assassination of Lincoln' he closed the book and set it on the table next to him, 'one of my favorites'. He rolled himself closer to her, 'How are you?'_

_Rogue settled herself into the armchair, her heart beating faster as fear took a grip of her._

_Rogue rubbed her palms together, carefully avoiding his eyes. 'I'm dying aren't I?' she quietly said, still keeping her eyes down._

_Xavier stared at her intently, looking at the book o the table for a moment, he sighed. His sad eyes looking up 'Yes. I'm afraid so.'_

_Rogue snapped her head up, her eyes boring into the professor's, 'how-'. She stopped herself, shaking her head, and laughing bitterly. _

_Silent._

_Xavier waited patiently, simply leaning back, 'your body does not want to heal itself…when you told me you killed someone, whom were you talking about?_

_Rogue softly rubbed the spaces between her knuckles for a moment, her mind debating, 'I-I went home' Rogue swallowed trying to bring her heart rate down, 'To Meridian, and I stood on the porch. But…I couldn't do it, and the whole time I thought what a terrible daughter I must be. I mean… isn't that what I'm supposed to do, love my parents no matter what…but I couldn't' She felt the laughter bubbling up in her chest for a moment. Suppressing it hard, she continued to rub her hands together._

'_I went to see him…you know, t-to see how he was doing… if he had the suburban life, the perfect wife, the two point five kids...' Rogue set her elbow on the armrest biting the tip of her thumb, 'he always said he wanted to do engineering, I thought state university at least.'_

_Silence_

'_His parents took him off the respirator two years ago.' Rogue closed her eyes for a moment, her head tilted to the right as she remembered. 'He was buried in the local…' she swallowed the lump in her throat as she opened her eyes. She stared at him with such dead eyes._

'_I killed him' she whispered softly._-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I kept it exactly the way it was' Storm stood in the doorway with her arms folded in front of her. 'It didn't seem right to let anyone else in this room but the professor', while taking a step into the room.

Scott closed the book, placing Walt Whitman in it's place among the other great writers of a old era, his fingers lightly touching T.H White's The Once and Future King.

Scott turned and looked around the room again, 'it's strange to be here after…everything. I still think Jean is working down in the lab, forgetting to eat or sleep. Or that I should be watching if Kitty and Bobby are doing something inappropriate…even checking to see if my bike is still here…Jesus, this is messed up.' He ran a hand through his brown hair.

Scott sighed, 'We're lucky, Kurt only sustained minor injuries, and all the vials have been destroyed...but leaving Emma behind makes me nervous' rubbing at his stubble.

Storm hesitated, tracing a small pattern on the desk in front of her 'This school is yours…if you want it', a look of sadness crossed her face, and sternly said 'the professor should have given it to you in the first place.'

'I don't want it' Scott said.

At Storm's look of surprise Scott put his hand up, 'I want to stay here, this is my home, but the school is yours, always has been, as it should be.'

Storm smiled at him, thinking about it for a moment as she traced the chairs in the room, 'Rogue was right you know; the X-men are needed. Maybe not in the capacity we were serving the first time around, but we should be helping mutants out there. Xavier never wanted us to hide in the mansion. If we had been active, we would have caught wind of what was happening before all those murders were occurring. You belong here Scott, with us…as the leader of the new X-men.' Storm smiled hoping he would say yes.

Scott grinned, 'Logan irritating the hell out of you?'

'Goddess, Yes.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_So what do we do now?' Rogue asked quietly, taking a deep breath._

_Xavier set his elbows on his armrests, 'I help you'_

_Rogue chuckled lightly, shaking her head slightly, 'So you're trying to save my soul?'_

_Xavier raised an eyebrow, leaning back, he looked at her, 'Rogue, you have done things many others weren't willing to do, you crossed lines that others couldn't cross, but you also saved thousands of mutants'_

_Rogue sighed, 'I'm not sure others would see it that way, even after I explained the hows and whys, I think I crossed more then just a line.'_

_Silence_

'_I hated you' Rogue stared at Xavier in astonishment, her hands covering her mouth quickly. She felt the demon in her curling up, baring its fangs, and liking that little slip._

_Rogue felt the little imp in her suddenly flare up again, '… so I was angry. Scott, Jean, and you were dead, Storm looked at me with pity, and Logan wasn't there, didn't care. It wasn't supposed to be this way. You were supposed to help me. I'm selfish, I know this, you died and I wondered for two seconds what about my skin. Why didn't you fight harder, why didn't you fight Jean at all. And don't tell me God is looking down upon us, and has an ultimate plan. What God would make us freaks? What greater fucking purpose was there?'_

_Rogue felt a new wave of pain in her stomach; she bent over as she clenched her teeth, waiting for it to pass._

_After a deep breath, she brought her trembling hands up, staring at the blood on her hand, swallowing, she looked up at Xavier, 'I went out looking for a monster and I found Dr. Essex. Did you know his son suffered from a rare genetic disease, osteogenesis imperfecta. His research all those years ago, it was to find a way to keep other children from suffering. All those years of searching and he becomes the father of a virus that would murders thousands. I needed him to be the bad guy, what would the good guys be without an enemy.'_

_Xavier leaned over, his face full of concern, 'Rogue, I have no answer for these things. I wish I could tell you in the end that it all works out, that the sacrifices along the way make sense. But they never do. The only thing I ever held onto was hope Rogue. Hope that a better future is possible. You need to help Rogue…'_

_Xavier turned to the shadows, from which Carol stepped out._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hank slid his card into his private lab, down a different corridor. Hank had called for Scott and Storm to meet him in his office, a few doors down from the infirmary. Gesturing to the others to take a seat, he turned on the lights and walked over to a set of computers.

Switching them on, he typed in a few commands before two sets of DNA appeared on the screen. Hank moved to the side, his eyes gleaming 'I was looking at Rogue's sample, especially after…it's quiet fascinating how her DNA works.'

Hank turned to the computers that showed a DNA strand each. One was labeled 2002 Rogue; the other one was 2009 Rogue.

'This is Rogue's DNA; this is specifically the X-gene from Dr. Jean's files. It's several codes long and quite extraordinary in and of itself.'

'This is her DNA when she essentially didn't absorb that many people. But…' a few more clicks, 'look at her DNA now.'

All of them stared in horrified silence at the screen.

'When Rogue absorbs other mutants they are assimilated into her actual DNA.'

'…Something must have happened; absorption of a certain power, or exposure to something destabilized her DNA, thus the random appearances of other mutant's powers. At this point, anything could have done it.'

Storm tilted her head up, 'like finding her family shot.'

Hank sighed taking his glasses off and rubbing them, an automatic defense to avoid answering questions. 'The mind isn't easy to understand by any means, and what it believes can play havoc on the body in many ways'.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Hello Rogue.' _

_Rogue stood up, ignoring her pain in the rage, 'No.'_

_Xavier put his hand out, 'Listen to me Rogue-'_

_Rogue shook her head, 'she…tried to take over my mind.' _

_Carol stood in front of her, both inches from each other. 'I think it's time you and I made peace.' Carol said softly._

_Rogue felt the urge to shove her away, but Xavier continued to plead with her, 'Carol and I have talked, and she understands now what is happening. But for you to survive, you have to let her be a part of you. She's the one who can control his healing, for you. '_

_Rogue stared at her for a moment, seeing her as she was on to of the roof, her long white dress shimmering in the fire. Slowly shaking her head left to right, 'No…no you don't know what's going to happen to me.'_

_Xavier grabbed her hand, 'Rogue, it's okay. Trust me.'_

_Rogue squeezed her eyes tightly as another wave of pain came. 'What's happening to me?' she gasped._

_Xavier and Carol looked at each other worriedly. Before Xavier looked at Rogue, 'Rogue, listen to me-'_

_Rogue looked up at him in astonishment before she bent over in excruciating pain, 'ahhhhh'. _

'I'm sorry I couldn't save you Rogue.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A small radio crackled in the corner of the infirmary, 'Carol Danvers…kkkccchhh….died last Tuesday….kkkkccchhhh…mutant rights activist….kkkkccchhh…a mutant has been identified as the murderer.'

Her hand twitched, as the heart monitor sped up. Her chest rose as she took a deep breath, her eyes moved rapidly, eyelids fluttering, the whites barely seen. Turning her head up, her blue eyes shot open. Pupils dilated before her irises turned green.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She turned her head to face him, and he froze upon entering the infirmary. He was about to say she was looking good, but simply shrugged.

Gambit stepped up, his eyes roaming over her. She sat on the edge of the metal table, already dressed in slim cargo black pants, green tank top, and a blue jacket with an X on the top left breast. _Pity_ he thought _he don't mind seeing her in one of those hospital gowns that didn't close in the back._

He noticed, her hands trembling, her eyes looking around the room. She still had cuts on her cheek, lip and over her left eyebrow.

'How long have I been out?' she croaked, her throat raw and dry.

'Twenty one days.' Rogue's eyes widened.

Remy gave her an odd look; 'You okay petit? A pole through the belly can't be fun.'

lifting her shirt for a moment and running her hand along the bandages, Rogue's head snapped up 'I don't understand, he's not in my head, how could Logan…'

Remy looked confused. 'Hank said you have super healing, not bad petit, strength, flight, invulnerability, you be one superpower mutant.'

Rogue's mind reeled through what had happened, _'Carol' _she whispered, suddenly smiling, 'she did this.'

Rogue tilted her head up, realizing it was Remy standing in front of her, 'I thought you would be gone by now.'

'Thinkin' about it.' Remy muttered as he stepped closer to her. 'Had to make sure you were doing all right. Don' seem right leaving you here like this. But now you're awake petit, I t'ink it's time I go no?'

Remy took a step back, ready leave until a hand shot out. Grabbing Remy's jacket, she pulled him to her.

'Remy…'

She looked up at him, 'If...' Biting her lip, 'if you don't have anywhere else to be, do you think you might want to stay here?'

She wasn't sure if she could extend such an offer to him, but she was willing to do anything to keep him here. The X-men needed him, and maybe a small selfish part of her knew enough about him to know he was just like her, completely and utterly lost.

'Become an X-man?' He said slyly, his hand inching closer to her thigh on the metal table.

Rogue nodded at that, smirking, 'yeah become an X-men.'

Not even glancing down, 'But so help me if you try to cop a feel right now, I will throw you out the window' Rogue firmly told him while still smiling. Remy simply chuckled while placing his hand far from her body parts.

The doors swooshed open.

Bobby walked in. He froze, 'oh…' He backed out the door quickly. 'Carry on'

Rogue retracted her hand quickly from Remy's jacket, while Remy grinned, 'I'll t'ink about it'. Grabbing her hand, he fleetingly kissed the back of it.

Winking at her, he walked to the door. She turned to him, brushing her hair out of her face; she rested her elbows on her knees. Her mouth and chin in the palm of her right hand.

'Wait…Where are the others?'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Setting them back on his nose, Hank continued, 'When she wakes up, we will have to figure out what to do. She doesn't know about Carol Danver's death. And Rogue has been identified as the killer. If they get a hold of her, and her powers flare up…'

Storm sighed, 'so what do we do?'

Scott shook her head, 'We're not turning her in, but should anyone find out she's at this school…'

Rogue backed away from the door in horror, recoiling at the news of Carol, and the threat she posed to the mansion.

Making her way down the hallway and into the elevator, she started shaking violently.

Her hands folded across her chest, trying to keep herself warm. She wandered down the hallway of the first floor, her eyes searching around for something she didn't know she was looking for.

Only shadows and ghosts followed her, as her boots treaded the floor lightly. She passed one door, and then another. Stopping, she slowly lifted her head, finding herself staring at doors leading to Jean Grey's and Charles Xavier's grave.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Fury' he barked into the phone.

'Mr. Fury, you are a hard man to get a hold of.' He could hear the woman on the other end of the line smirking.

'Who the hell is this, and why are you wasting my time?'

'Oh, trust me. This most certainly is not wasting your time'

'I'm listening.' Fury took the file his secretary just handed him.

'You're looking for her killer right?'

Fury frowned, 'I'm leading an investigation.'

'Then listen closely.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'He'll see you now' a secretary put the phone down and turning to the woman closing her cell phone. 'Follow me' the secretary led her through the halls. An old Victorian house, it was refurbished and designed to fit the rather odd taste of the owner. But she wasn't here to admire architecture.

Stepping into the room the secretary led her to, She smiled at the man sitting across the desk from her.

He grinned as his fingers were in a steeple in front of her. 'The Emma Frost.'

Emma smiled as she set the briefcase on the table. Turning it, she pressed the button, opening the case.

Two vials lay in the briefcase among the empty spots. One blue and one green.

'I underestimated you Ms. Frost.'

'Yes, many people have a tendency to do that, much to their ultimate demise.' She straightened her jacket, brushing off an imaginary piece of lint.

The man leaned forward, his face now lit by the candles near him. 'Well done my dear, well done' his fingers traced over the vials. His fingers paused over the empty holes.

Emma suddenly closed the suitcase, his hand barely removed before it would have been crushed.

'What are you doing Emma' his voice laced with warning.

Emma smiled. 'A little birdie informed me about the murder of Irene and Anna Adler.' Narrowing her eyes, 'You wouldn't by any chance have anything to do with that. Now would you?'

The man stared at her. 'What are you getting at Emma?'

Emma shrugged, keeping her hand on the case. 'I don't care either way, but when your little schemes start getting in the way of mine, then I have a problem.'

He nonchalantly folded his hands in his lap, 'Emma, my dear, I would never dare to cross you.'

Emma pursed her lips, knowing full well who he was, and how far he would go. 'You are a terrible liar.' Letting go of the suitcase, she straightened up. 'But so be it.'

Grabbing the suitcase, in case it disappeared on him, he set it on the floor next to him. 'Are you intending to return Ms. Frost?'

Emma snorted, 'You know how I feel about your little archaic Hellfire Club, Mr. Shaw.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hank informed him that Rogue couldn't be found in the infirmary, and Logan was unsure of where she went. Turning up at her room, he found everything as it should be, which made him more worried. He didn't want her bleeding in some hallway.

He suddenly felt the urge to thrash the girl within an inch of her life for doing something so ridiculously stupid. Roaming around with her kind of wounds, he wasn't about to let her do anything like that again.

Finally finding her did nothing to lighten his mood, as he watched her sitting at the edge of Xavier's grave. She turned, and the early morning rays lit the cuts on her face. She 'I think I blamed all of you guys more then I should have blamed myself.'

Rogue looked pale and exhausted, dark circles under her eyes and her hair still dripping with water. Now dressed in black cargo pants and the blue X-jacket, she looked too thin for his taste.

'What the hell are you doing out of the infirmary?' he growled.

In two strides he found himself barely two inches from her. She stood up slowly, although naturally tall, and the boots making her even taller, he still towered over her. Brushing off the grass and dirt, she simply stared up at him silently through her hair. The small smile playing on her lips, as she raised an eyebrow. 'I'm apologizing Logan. Take it'

'Rogue?' he growled towering over her, not caring remotely about apologies or regrets. Lifting her chin, he ran a thumb across the cuts on her cheek and eyebrow, before touching her bottom lip, she slowly hissed at the pain.

His hand lifted her shirt to check her biggest wound. His fingers brushed her stomach, and she felt her heart clench.

She swatted his hands away, 'hey hey, not till the second date'

Withdrawing his hands quickly, he watched as Rogue took a deep breath, before her gaze shifted back to him. Both knew she should be dead right now, 'Apparently I have super healing all my own. Why it doesn't work on faces, I have no idea.'

Logan didn't care why she was here. 'You're going back.'

'No I'm not' she shook her head, 'I'm sick of the infirmary.' She muttered.

Logan folded his arms, his jaw clenched, 'you need to rest.'

'I've been asleep for two weeks. You sleep' she raised an eyebrow.

Logan rubbed his face for a moment, unsure what he was supposed to do. 'Kid?'

The sun barely peeked behind the clouds, sending the mansion and the grounds in an overcast gray wash. A wind picked up, sending leaves scattering across the grounds. Clearly they needed to redefine their relationship, because as far as Rogue knew it, there was no relationship.

Rogue looked up at him, 'Logan, for the sake of our friendship or whatever this is, don't call me kid. You know six years is a long time, but just so we're clear, I'm old enough to drink, smoke, buy a lottery ticket, and have sex.'

Rogue saw that flash of pity, and she felt the bottom drop out. That was a stupid thing for her to say.

Logan started, 'Rogue-'

Rogue interrupted him, 'I'm sorry for driving poles into you.' realizing how angry she was. What, for the love of, did it take for him to realize that she was not a kid anymore?

Logan clenched his jaw tightly, before biting out 'I can heal darlin'

'Maybe, but I'm pretty sure that's not what friends do?'

He simply growled again, brokering no argument with her, and Rogue felt that small imp in her wanting to burst out laughing.

Rogue couldn't quite figure out what she wanted. It wasn't her, and she was loathed to admit this to anyone, crush on the man. It wasn't the hope that he would suddenly find an undeniable reason to love her. Even she, the romantic, was too heartbreakingly realistic for that.

Grabbing his hand, she dropped his dog tags in his palm, 'I told you I would bring them back when I'm ready.'

'Forget it kid, these I could care less about.'

Rogue hesitated for a moment, before taking a few inches towards him. 'At some point you're going to admit that I didn't turn out so bad.'

At that Logan was furious, 'Bad? You lie to us, you have us chasing journals for no reason, you bring Emma in, don't tell us about Scott, Magneto, Mansion burns down, Storm, Kitty, and Kurt were taken, and you were hurt.' Logan gripped her shoulders, 'If you ever do something so idiotic again, I will lock you up. Do you understand me?'

But Rogue simply smiled up at him while he yelled at her.

At that Logan sighed, 'you're not listening to me are you?'

Rogue smirked, 'nope'

Logan growled impatiently, the woman was driving him crazy. She kept staring at him with a smile on her face, and he was scared of what that meant. 'Yeah you did pretty good-oomph'

Suddenly Rogue hugged him tightly. Logan looked down to see Rogue bury her head into his chest. 'Marie?'

'hmmhmm?' a small smile, he couldn't see playing on her lips. Whatever may happen in the future, Rogue couldn't see it without Logan by her. And she will fight tooth and nail to make him understand it as well. They take care of each other, no matter what.

'What are you doing?'

'Hugging you.' she simply said, as if it was the most obvious thing.

Logan for once actually smiled. His hands coming around her as well, she felt damn good next to him. 'You thinking of letting go anytime soon?' he asked.

He could feel Rogue shake her head. 'Sorry Logan, Your ass is mine.'

At that he chuckled.

On the other side of the Mansion, several cop cars and black vans pulled up to the mansion gates.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Yessss' Kitty threw her arms around Bobby.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End

A/n: Scratching head...checking her notes...umm I don't think that was how it was supposed to end.. Eh. it's cute. oddly enough. It's the end people, sniff! Wow, when I first wrote this, I wasn't even sure I was going to get beyond the first chapter. But with everyone reviewing and supporting me, I want to thank all of you guys ten times over for taking the time to read and review. I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter, and were pleasantly surprised. eh? eh? anyone? Alright, Boy I'm cringing at how cute I made this. And here I thought I was being different. But I couldn't help it, I had a lot of things to tie up that I realized would have taken like three other chapters. And as much as I love this story, I'm already thinking of the sequel and my version of X3. Don't worry, at some point I will revise this whole story, maybe sooner then later, clean up the spelling and grammer mistakes, and maybe simplify a few of the plotlines, since I intend to throw out a few of them. But either way this was so fun, and as my first story for the X-men I enjoyed it. It was such an adventure, and I'm glad you guys enjoyed it. Leave one last review, please, even if you haven't before eh? eh?

sarahmadison: blushing, why thank you, I am so happy you enjoy this. And I hope any future stories will still make you happy and entertain you. Don't worry, I was a Romy shipper too, but I wanted her to have a past like you said and she's so fun when she actually has a personality and flirtatiously banters with everyone. I think Emma being such a bitch was actually a lot of fun to write. I think it was the bitch in me coming out, but I have to admit I had the most fun with Kitty and Emma's lines.

Angw: You know me so well, you know I couldn't hurt rogue. and very nice choice of music. I like. I want to thank you for reviewing every chapter I think. It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside and has me grinning for like days.

lovestoread: I know! When I wrote those lines, I kept going back to them and being like, that has to be there. I wish the movies had things like that, those small moments where you actually see that they care about each other. Somehow in all the action, those small things tend to get lost. And Kitty and Rogue, although different in personality, I think they would have made great friends. But the movies had to force some sort of rivalry over, of all people, Bobby. Really. I think would have preferred both just dump Bobby and become good friends.

kaika-sama: hehe, I was thinking the same thing about the title. Xavier does mention it once in one of the previous chapters. But I think the title would cover the two or three stories overall, rather then just this one. Yes, I planned on at least one or two more stories. haha. I did have her infected in the end, but I thought I did enough to Rogue, that i think the scare was more then enough for her. I'm actually thinking of Emma being infected. but we'll see.

Twilightstorm1993 and naemis: thank you. I love writing action scenes for some reason. And i think the sad part is that I'm imagining more like Charlie's angels actions scenes then the scenes in X3, weird, I know, but the X3 were kind of dull.

Maryprampretzels: haha I find the carnage thing to be very fun. even if its to your favorite character for some reason. Ah, you know I can't kill Rogue off, I have so much more for her to do.

Cassandra581: I know! I realized at the end of this story, that Rogue might have taken on too much. But with a sequel, I aim to have the focus more on the team aspects. It's fun to read about the team itself and how they work, you know the bantering, the annoyances and when they work, they really work well. And that was one of many things that I thought the movie lacked.

Morgaine of the faeries: I love your name, I'm not sure if I told you that before, but I love it. And your review made me laugh and smile for a long time. Can I just say, I was very much a Romy shipper for who knows how long. But...eventually...comics made me dislike the relationship. It's weird, but true. I guess it was my annoyance that Rogue was only defined by Remy in the comics, and thier characters became lost. And then do not get me started on the Ultimate version of Rogue, oy! she's with bobby, then Remy, then with Bobby. I know there was no kiss between Remy and Rogue here and chances are I won't really ever have them as a couple, but I think they are more fun when they flirt.

DarkAngelmi818: hahaha, I understand completely. I had them kissing like no other at the end or fighting, but six/seven years, I thought it would be better that I actually establish friendship first.

4Rogue: I'm sorry, I meant I didn't want Rogue, herself, falling into bed with every guy including Scott, Wolverine, Bobby, and Gambit. My irritation is with the character Rogue as she is portrayed these days in the comics, especially marvel's ultimate version of her. And Scott, Wolverine, and Bobby aren't actually that bad as characters. Granted I couldn't understand why they chose Bobby and Rogue, and the X3 director's commentaries made me laugh, when they said we the viewers were rooting for the Bobbyrogue thing. uh...yeah. Anyway, I don't know what to say, I wish you could see why wolverine and scott aren't that bad. Scott's a good guy, he's sweet, and nice, and surprisingly a smart and dedicated guy, even if the movies portrayed him as an idiot. And well Wolverine is fiercely loyal. I'm sorry if this isn't the ending you want, but you have many excellent fics with Romy shipping in them, I just believe that Rogue can be defined separately from any male. And personally I would have chosen Wolverine or Scott.


	21. The be all end all of humanity

Epilogue/preview/outtakes- you know I couldn't leave you with nothing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Epilogue:

She whimpered as his grip on her wrist tightened, 'w-what do you want from me'

'oh my dear child' he touched her cheek softly, not caring that she flinched.

'He needs nothing but your devotion.' He sweetly, his finger following the trails her tears left.

'Thank you father.' The girl whispered, cowering beneath him.

His twisted her hand over, ignoring her whimper of pain, etched in her skin in black ink was the pyramid with the sun risingn.

'Don't thank me child. Thank your savior. For he will judge us worthy, he will bring down the Apocalypse.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Preview: this is likely to be tweaked, but this is a scene from the sequel…er…once I get to writing it.

Nick fury watched as the guards brought the prisoner into the small dingy room. The simple room contained a metal table and two chairs. A simple lamp hung over the table, illuminating only the smallest portion of the table.

His back straight, his legs only so many inches apart, not even the shadows in this place could corrupt what was embedded into his DNA.

The guards unhooked the chains.

Setting her down in the metal chair across from him, he observed her for several minutes.

Her stringy hair framed her gaunt face. Her lips chapped, her eyes a dull green, she simply stared at him as she set her chained hands on the table.

'Hello Rogue'

No reaction.

Nick smirked as he rested his hands flat on the table.

'Your real name is Marie D'Acanto. You make for quite an interesting read.'

'Really, you should get to know the voices in my head. Now they have interesting stories to tell you.' her voice croaked.

Fury set her file on the table and opened it up. 'Oh I don't doubt about that. You have Logan aka the Wolverine, an Eric Lenshner aka Magneto, Charles Xavier, Katherine Pryde, Robert Drake, of course Carol Danvers, so on and so forth.' He flipped page after page. The sound of rustling papers grating to her ears.

'Your…ability…is quite fascinating. To obtain anybody's powers, memories, identity. A veritable pool of talent.'

Rogue smirked. Her chains scraped the table as she leaned closer. 'You want it, you can have it.' She glanced at his patch, 'So what happened to your eye.'

Fury clenched his teeth, 'I won a bet.'

Rogue looked confused, 'what kind of bet was that? poke your own eye out?'

He chuckled, 'the kind where I lived, he didn't.'

Fury rested his elbows on the table, watching as Rogue leaned back in her chair, drawing her hands into her laps, and looking around the room.

'Tell me about this virus.'

At that Rogue's eyes snapped to Fury. Staying silent, she waited.

Fury turned the page again, 'it says here that you and your team…X-men' at that he smirked, 'managed to destroy the compound in which the virus was held. A very thorough job indeed, for you had managed to destroy every sample of the virus in existence.' Rogue tilted her head slightly noting a moment of admiration.

'So where's my purple heart' she demanded.

Fury chuckled at that, 'not quite, you've also crossed international laws too numerous to count. How did you know where the virus was held?'

Leaning back, she looked uninterested, 'I don't remember.'

Fury chuckled, admiring her tenacity, 'right, just to let you know'; Fury held up a sheet of paper, 'Dr. Essex left behind sever letters about what he was working on. He wrote that this…virus was his legacy to the world. A legacy virus is what they will be calling it.'

Rogue stayed silent, 'You're joking.'

Fury stared at her, 'Do I look like a make jokes?'

Fury clasped his hands in front of him, 'You're an 80 million dollar political tool in the senate and house right now.'

Rogue snorted, 'and here I thought it was my southern charm people liked.'

Fury chuckled, 'More so by what you can do for us.'

Opening a file, he tossed a photo across the table, only to be abruptly stopped by her hands.

Staring at the photo for several seconds, she looked up.

'Rogue, we have Intel that the virus was not completely destroyed. Several major organizations around the world have been contacted about a mysterious substance. We're talking several billion dollar criminals getting their hands on it. We think you can go into places we obviously can't.'

Rogue narrowed her eyes, 'like?'

Fury tossed another photo to her, 'like a little known club called the Hellfire club. I hear its an exclusive club.' Rogue's eyes widened in surprise, before she put on a blank face.

Rogue sighed 'I hear the caviar is overrated.' pushing the photos back at him.

Fury had to suppress a chuckle, he liked this girl. 'If you find us what we want, you can disappear, go back to the mansion, I hear they need an English teacher. Of course we will keep our eyes on you, but hey as long as you make no messes, there's nothing for us to clean up. However...should you fail or get caught; we have deniability and we send a wreath to the mansion with our condolences.'

Rogue bit her lip, ' I'm worth 80 million dollars!'

Nick chuckled, 'We believe if we can't have you, no one should.'

Rogue stared at the photo for a few more seconds, her mind debating over what to do 'alright, I'll do it, but I have conditions.'

Fury raised an eyebrow, 'you are in no position to negotiate.'

Rogue chuckled at that, 'I'm sorry, I was under the impression you needed a mutant. Who else do you have here?' giving him a cheeky smile.

Fury chuckled, 'very well. Give us your requests in writing and I'll see what I can do.'

Rogue's eyes followed him as he stood up to his full 6'2 height. Smiling crookedly, 'Down south, we make deals with a handshake.'

Rogue held up her bare hand, raising an eyebrow.

Fury tilted his head, 'we're in the North, we're cold people.'

With that he left the room. The heavy metal doors groaning before clanging shut.

Rogue stared at the photos, 'What have you done Emma'.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outtakes:

Outtake 1: I couldn't help writing this. My mind was acting funny. I knew I wasn't going to put it in any part of this story. At least at this point, but I still had to laugh.

Rogue's eyes snapped open.

She was not in her room, and she was not in her bed.

Crap

Feeling the warm body next to her, she looked to her right.

Suppressing her scream, she put her fingers to her forehead. 'What have I done?'

Scrambling out of bed, she paused, making sure he was still asleep.

In a flash she put her pants on and buttoned up her shirt. Finding her boots, she grabbed her jacket and opened the door.

Closing it softly, she breathed deeply and leaned against the door.

'You've got to be kidding me.'

She put her hand on Bobby's mouth. 'Shut up' she hissed.

She wanted to scream at the irony, and she dropped her boot.

Bobby smiled and shook his head, 'seriously? 'bout time eh?'

Rogue picked it up and sent him a glare. 'Really, your comments are not necessary.' She started walking away from him.

'Him? I can't wait till Kitty hears about this.' Rogue turned around and threw her boot at him.

'Ow'

Rogue turned and smiled.

'He'll want a souvenir!' He called after her.

Rogue rolled her eyes, but she continued walking away.

----------------------------

Outtake 2: I tried so hard to get this in here somewhere, but alas this was not possible. And it's a bit ooc.

Magneto glanced at Scott, 'not quite the southern bell is she?'

Wolverine glared at Magneto, 'Bitch is hardcore.'

-----------------------------

Outtake 3: Again, had no idea how the story was going so I had this.

'Let's see what these kids have' Logan said with satisfaction.

Rogue and Kitty sat on one of the benches lining the danger room today, rolling their eyes at each other.

Logan's sadistic side was coming out.

Shadowcat, Rogue, Iceman, and Wolverine watched the kids in their first day of the danger room.

Logan cracked his knuckles.

'Logan, you're scaring the kids.' Rogue pointed out.

-------------------

that's it, that's the end. shoo! shoo I say!


End file.
